


【授翻】谁愿永生（永生守卫AU）

by Carmen_Shing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 74,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing
Summary: 娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫已经活了很长、很长时间，但并不是孤单一人。她的同伴，她选择的家人，都在努力让自己额外的岁月更有价值。有时候只是帮助一名新永生者适应新生活，有时候是为了纠正某些错误。
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Wants To Live Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023849) by [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359). 



> 原作者的话（仅作翻译）：  
> 灵感来自Reywrite创作的同人图《娜玛什卡》（《谁愿永生》插画）。  
> 这篇融合了《复仇者联盟》（MCU、电视和漫画）与《永生守卫》的世界观。电影或漫画中都没有明确解释主角们长生不老的运作原理，因此我有权利自由塑造故事的世界观。我还花了非常多时间研究古代和史前历史，试图找出过去各个历史名字、故事人物的起源以及他们在历史长河中扮演的角色。这就是整个故事的诞生啦。  
> 文中多处我都引用了漫威电影的对话。 标题当然是选自布莱恩·梅为电  
> 影《挑战者》所写的同名歌曲。  
> 非常感谢Weeping Naiad帮我校对。 
> 
> 译者的话：原文故事超级精彩，篇幅很长，所以我会分为大概20章翻译完，是个大工程！如果有错误都是我翻译的锅，乐意修正。

异象袭来时犹如当头一棒，而且时机再糟糕不过。娜塔莎只来得及咬牙骂了声“操”，接着狂打方向盘，徒劳地尝试对抗冲击和重力。撞车无法避免，虽然这并不是她经历过最混乱的死亡，但已经够糟糕了。还会造成极大的痛苦和各种问题。

娜塔莎自然也曾担心过，这次死亡可能会是他们中一员的终结。在被摩登社会称为史前文明的时代，科尔菲 _[1]_ 和她相差一千岁，曾出生入死近三千年；而现在，就连克林特都比这位公认的首位永生者多活了一千年。 因此每当面临死亡，她都想知道这会不会是永生的终结。

她害怕的不是死亡——就算是最后一次，也不再令人恐惧。但她仍会为那些被她留下的人难过。甚至有段时间，她差点希望能终结自己的性命，尽管她从未像阿列克谢 _[2]_ 那样迷失自我，积极寻求一死。因为她依然在世界上目睹奇迹。她内心的一部分甚至希望能活得够久，久到能遨游星空。

如果生命终结真的到来，至少她还能安慰自己：有位新永生者会找到她的同类并被真心接纳。

她笑起来，感觉到克林特握住了她的手。现在握方向盘没什么用，不管怎样联结更重要。她最后听到他在说：“末路狂花，婊子们！”

*****

布鲁斯认为，复活所需的时间和他们受致命伤后死亡过程的快慢有关，然而尽管有大量数据支持，他们也无法确切证实的这个理论。当然，娜塔莎现在最不需要考虑的，就是计算她的朋友/兄弟要死多久才能回来，尤其是酣战之际。

即使布鲁斯的科学好奇心能与达·芬奇、牛顿或爱因斯坦相抗衡，但仍有些事并不值得付出代价去寻找答案。

娜塔莎死亡的次数比其他任何人都多上百次，有些是娜塔莎清楚并接受的事实，还有些是她为加速复活过程所做的事；但如果是在等其中一位兄弟从死亡回到她身边，这些都不重要。于是，等她一恢复到能挣脱汽车残骸，娜塔莎便喘着粗气、跌跌撞撞跳到汽车另一侧，将克林特解救出来，然后放任自己跌倒躺在他旁边。她按住他的胸口，忽略视力和骨头刺穿前臂肉的疼痛，能感觉到他的身体在加速愈合。

娜塔莎等着身体自己痊愈，复生者的死亡画面依然在眼前闪过。图像已经开始消褪，不像此时的痛苦强烈到让她分心，所以她不得不竭力保持清晰的印象。他们所有人共享的这种联系，是用来寻找新永生者的唯一信息源。

至少现代科技给了他们很多帮助，而不只是像以前那样必须走遍世界各地，短暂希望永生者在死亡并复生前不要离他们太远。托尔把他们搜寻新永生者形容为“欲在水面留痕”，非常清楚、还带点诗意地准确描述了这事可能会徒劳无益，持续数月甚至好几年。她也曾失败过，尽管那些永远迷失的人已经拥抱最后的死亡，但断开联结的余响依然纠缠不休，所以她做噩梦就只是单纯的内疚，而不是唯有见面才能治愈的精神创伤。

娜塔莎还没来得及细想那些他们从未找到（或为时已晚）的永生者，手指突然感觉到克林特在呼吸，身体抽搐着开始自愈。她露出微笑，转头吐出血和断牙才能开口。

“你在这儿呢， _我的鹰_ 。”她用威尔士语（他的母语）轻念父母给他取的名字。并不是只有她复活时才会回想起过去的记忆。“你还好吗？”

他最先回复了一声“操”，或者更确切说，是它在古语里的对应词，还有其他几种现代语言中不再存在的咒骂字眼，因为涉及到某些灭绝动物的身体部位和早被遗忘的神灵。然后他开始呼吸困难，有一会儿娜塔莎还担心他会窒息，自己得等他再次复活；可他没有，只是跪着咳嗽了好一会儿，最后才用英语说：“嘿，我们没被烧死。”

“失望吗？” 娜塔莎也用英语问。 作为现代全球学习范围第二广的语言，英语能在大多数地方使用，而且会比他们这样的白种人讲普通话更不引人注目。

当然克林特的回答是“不”。虽然有很多痛苦的死亡方式，但火烧绝对是最惨烈之一，他们都不想再经历一次。

“真让人印象深刻。”他反而说，“为瑞典人和他们的极星混合动力车鼓掌。我想我不应该再吐槽沃尔沃了。”

克林特和她认识的其他男人一样，更喜欢肌肉车和大卡车。该死的油耗里程和速度极限。娜塔莎也喜欢跑车，可她不喜欢跑车带来的关注。只要这车能穿过栅栏、车流、和为拦截他们特设的路障还能继续跑，她就没意见。

“我们走之前你把漂白剂放后尾箱了吧？” 娜塔莎站起身问道。车损坏太严重，就算他们能把它拖回路上，也没法再驾驶。因此他们不得不把车丢下，然后步行二十英里左右到最近的城镇。还不能看着像事故受害者。但首先，他们需要破坏现场留下的血迹，和其他任何能追踪到这场可怕撞车事故参与者的证据。

“否则我们就得把车烧了，冒着火势可能失控的危险。”

托尼完全能消除、或至少篡改全球数据库中任何DNA、血样和他们的指纹，而娜塔莎也开始欣赏、信任霍华德的儿子，但她更想靠自己的技巧谨慎行事。

“没错，用漂白剂。”克林特也站起来回答。 他在连续撞击中掰断关节还扭到腰，娜塔莎对此表示同情。

她一直都惊讶、感激他们的骨头还能正确愈合，尽管有时候仍需要一些伸展或步骤才能完全恢复。发动机缸体穿破仪表板和方向盘，压碎她的胸腔，当场要了她的命。克林特无疑受到挤压创伤，但致死原因应该是他被扭断的脖子。或是那根捅进他肺里的树枝造成的大量失血，娜塔莎不得不将它拔出来。她撞在车窗的额头和鼻子同样流了很多血。

他们俩走到车尾，虽然车架都撞弯，克林特还是成功把尾箱打开。他抽出一桶水，而娜塔莎脱下衣服，开始清洗身上的血迹。他也如此，然后互相帮忙处理对方身上没洗掉的地方，才拿出后尾箱里的干净衣服换上。娜塔莎把几个西班牙皮水袋灌满，接着将剩余的水洒在地上，而克林特把他们剩下的食物收进她的包，然后将脱下的衣服扔回自己袋里。接下来娜塔莎开始处理他们的武器，检查她的格洛克手枪，别到腰间，然后检查克林特的西格绍尔手枪；克林特一用完漂白剂，便接过他的枪，把它塞在后腰处，藏在夹克外套下。

租车时没用能追踪到她（或他们任何人）的名字，所以目前为止，任何可能拍到她或她身份证的照片都已经被篡改；当国际刑警敲开贾斯汀•汉默在索非亚的酒店房门时，他可有的解释了。她很高兴他们不再需要物理武器，就能阻止世上的恶棍。

而现在，他们用皮带把行李袋打包成背囊，抹去自己在汽车和乡村周围的行踪。打算穿过边境到塞尔维亚，但往前最近的村庄新科里多甚至比这边的萨拉什更小，附近没有旅馆甚至手机信号。萨拉什也没大多少，可他们开车一经过就能用电话，克林特能花一早上跟着他的音乐播放列表高歌，直到刚才经过最后一个城镇再次失去信号。原路返回还要走下坡路。在走遍欧洲、中东大部分地区以及一部分亚洲地区后，她认为没理由付出任何不必要的努力。

“你从那女孩的死知道些什么？” 他们开始动身时娜塔莎问。

除了真正的复活外，娜塔莎还发现，最难应付的是他们和新永生者之间持续的怪异心理联结。甚至在布鲁斯解释四肢再生和快速复活背后的科学原理前，她就亲眼目睹过自己那个时代非凡自愈力的案例，所以能接受自己只是自然界中可知事物的极端存在。然而，除了幻想文学和科幻小说外，没人能找到类似或可靠的理论，来解释经历新永生者第一次死亡的原理（以及他们之后一直看到的死亡幻象，直到彼此相见才神秘消失）。布鲁斯称其为生理必要，但对它如何进化或为何进化一无所知，因为永生似乎是一种非常罕见、非常随机的特性，而且不可遗传。

“枪伤。致死但没有立即毙命。她还年轻。我猜二十多岁。” 他们下山时，克林特走在前头；他总是很擅长找到捷径。“阳光，热情，不是革命者，但愿意挺身而出做正确的事。”

“哪怕她因此被杀。”娜塔莎不得不评论。如果女孩真如克林特所言，那的确是个非常有前途、她很欣赏并且觉得正确的特性。

不幸的是，并不是他们找到的每位永生者都认为：长生不老便有责任帮助人类。相反，一些人觉得这赋予了他们统治起源文明的神圣权利。比如洛基，否则他们本可以说服他，但直到现在娜塔莎都无法释怀心里的可怕内疚，内疚他们花了那么长时间才了结高吕雉和她的邪教手合会，内疚竟让奥创狄俄斯成功掌权，其荒淫残暴让罗马皇帝卡利古拉和康茂德 _[3]_ 都自愧不如。

或者放弃彻底的徒劳，不再寻找最后的死亡。

“我怀疑她站出来是想做一名殉道者，但我从她的最后一刻感受到，她唯一遗憾的是留下了没完成的事。”克林特说道，他从外套的内口袋取出两副太阳镜，把其中一副递给她。

他们行走在太阳下会被晒出雀斑和灼伤，但只要他们进入城镇前在树荫下呆几分钟，灼伤就会消失。

“我觉得，她是遗憾留下了某个人。”娜塔莎从自己对那女孩的印象得出结论，并接过眼镜点头以示感谢。

她会鼓励这女孩跟家人朋友彻底划清界限，说服新永生者若和他们保持联系，要么最终会心碎看着你爱的人变老或死去，要么不满和怨恨自己无法与他们共享永生，这似乎是需要自己经历、而不是靠人教的重要一课。

克林特耸耸肩。“'宁可自己的爱全落了空’ _[4]_ ，诸如此类。这是我们保持人性、亲密团结的原因。”

她紧皱眉头，坦言道：“如果要我引用丁尼生的诗，我更喜欢他那句'齿爪血淋淋的自然'。”

“啊，那是因为你是一名战士和实用主义者，不爱浪漫主义。”他笑着回应，用一种亚里士多德生前就存在的过时风格致敬。

她被人说过更糟的（尽管他从未这么评价），但他说得也对。娜塔莎有时希望自己能坚持克林特的激情和乐观，可当科尔之子——科尔菲，在如今被称为乌克兰的草原上找到她之前，那种特性早就被耗尽。当时她一直以“娜姆“的名义孤独生活了数百年，只知道自己是个怪物，努力在一个氏族为大的世界生存下去，而离开氏族意味着被人惧怕、躲避和攻击。科尔菲曾是第一个向她伸出援手的人，没有她过去熟悉的暴力，而她想报答他的善意时，都会变得凶狠、多疑，总是满怀怒气。

每当克林特沉浸在怀念巴基的悲伤中，或布鲁斯因身边的不公而愤怒，她都庆幸这种痛苦更是种智力锻炼，是她可以模仿的反应，但自己不是真的有这种感觉。她本身似乎并不因为失去巴基而难过，就像她失去科尔菲、甚至是那些不再与他们同行的其他人一样。 她只是不让自己情绪崩溃或受伤，所以很长时间都被人觉得过于无情。

在别人看来她的心可能冰冷淡漠，但那依然是颗真心，而克林特是它仍然存在的最大原因。因此，她用一种曾在亚里士多德时代前、甚至今天都流行的特别手势回应克林特，把对方逗得大笑，她也很快放松下来。

等他们笑够了，继续动身赶路，克林特开口：“嘿，至少我们不必走太远就能找到她。”

“你看见什么了？” 娜塔莎问。

他们所有人中，克林特最擅长看到新永生者第一次死亡的场景（那也是巴基和高的技能），她和洛基感受到的是垂死者最后一刻的思绪，而布鲁斯似乎能知道复生者死亡前在做什么。每次新永生者出现，托尔看到的异象都不同，科尔菲和山姆现在也是如此。自14世纪山姆看到异象以来，新永生者只出现过两次，所以不清楚他最后会一直这样，或者只是随机事件。娜塔莎确实好奇史蒂夫能看到怎样的异象，因为这可是他的首位新永生者，虽然青年时期他大部分时间都在军队度过，但内心深处可是位真正的艺术家。

“她身边的人都举着标语，有些是西里尔语，还有些是变体斯拉夫语。其中有的写着反对冯·杜姆，考虑到杜姆在他的国家禁止公众异议，所以这很可能是在其中一个邻国。” 他转向她，戴着墨镜很难看出促使他思考的原因。“不是要我们在即将到来的大选保护反对派候选人嘛，虽然咱们拒绝了这份工作，但如果最后还是去到布达佩斯，也太巧合了。那儿真的严重到街头暴力示威的地步？”他开口问道，因为娜塔莎才喜欢每次任务都做政治调研，而克林特更倾向去了解普通人。

“除非有人专门挑事、去趟上周这浑水。”她答道，“我之所以拒绝这份工作，是因为我们看上去只是梅尔金作秀的工具，并非真的被需要。” 娜塔莎现在皱起眉头，再次回想自己的决定，不知道遗漏了什么让克林特如此反对。“不，”她严肃地大声说，“如果有学生和当地人在街上抗议冯·杜姆，那可能是因为他提出的新贸易协定，但在当地选举结束前，这些条约都不在匈牙利的考虑范围内。”

“好吧，既然示威演变成暴力事件，只要我们一恢复信号，确定事发地点就容易了。”克林特说道，用身体挡住一处顽强的灌木丛，好让她能通过。“那你觉得，适合在哪儿举行咱们的历史性会面？如果想听我的建议，就应该去托尼在法国蔚蓝海岸的别墅。”

娜塔莎惊讶地挑眉。“难道你不觉得对一个刚发现自己永生不死、而且还有其他同类的女孩来说，法国里维埃拉有点太夸张了吗？”

克林特不好意思地低下头，因为他也明白这点。“也对。”他拿起眼镜同意道，好让她读懂他的表情：满怀希望，玩世不恭，调皮得很。“只不过每次在奢华环境下，史蒂夫都会意识到托尼是地球上最富有的人之一，而不仅仅是咱们的黑客宠物，他那尴尬样真的很搞笑。”

“没错。”娜塔莎一边大笑一边向前走。 她差点要同意克林特的提议，不仅想看史蒂夫忍受一点点难堪，而且在欧洲最破的地方连续工作六周后，她非常希望假期能享受摩纳哥的明媚阳光和夜晚华灯。她和克林特原本计划从山上驶入塞尔维亚，就是想花几天时间好好放松，然后为下一个任务赶到克罗地亚，预计一周内开工。

如果不去托尼的住所，他们在柏林郊外还有个农场，带他们的新姐妹去那儿就不怎么吓人。但它很隐蔽，如果那女孩决定从他们身边逃跑，树木繁茂的乡村能提供很多藏身处。另外，如果她声称自己被追捕，也会找到好人提供庇护。维也纳、柏林和基辅的安全屋都位于城市中心地带，因此相比之下，摩纳哥除了跟冯·杜姆和拉托维利亚毗邻，就没别的优势。他们在贝尔法斯特、格拉斯哥、斯堪的纳维亚半岛或伊比利亚半岛的避难所也位于乡村，那女孩如果逃跑，或许也能利用当地共通的文化或语言；但首先他们必须得先带她去那儿，如果她不愿意跟他们走，也别大惊小怪。

第一次见面很少能顺利进行。无论他们试图做到多耐心、多乐于提供信息，无论是由他们中的谁进行第一次接触，他们通常都会遭到新永生者的害怕和怀疑，以及强烈拒绝和否认。事实上洛基已经逃离他们四次——

操。

洛基。

娜塔莎突然停下脚步，想到史蒂夫和托尼的尴尬一舞，或是几天沉浸在奢华生活的快乐。总是能敏锐察觉她情绪的克林特也停下来。他小心翼翼地观察周围有什么可能引起她注意，然后转身去研究她，直到他发现应该没什么让她停下来。有一刻她不想摘眼镜，被他看见脸上难以抑制的痛苦和内疚。她可能也不需要，其他人都无法真正读懂她。她不允许别人靠太近，近到对方能从她脸上的一个微表情看出他们需要知道的一切，而不是她想隐瞒的事。但不包括克林特。

他深吸一口气，然后缓缓呼出，下意识地让肩膀放松。

“对不起，克林特。”她开口说道，但他迅速挥手、拒绝接受任何道歉。

他并不擅长在她面前掩饰自己的想法，不过他也从未像现在这样介意被她提防。就算他戴着墨镜，她也能看出他心里越来越沮丧、愤怒和不满，很快就变成一脸无奈，仿佛在说他们只能乖乖接受命里的荒谬怪事。

“不管怎么说，一百年就只是个数字。”他紧绷着脸郁闷地微笑，不得不承认道，“过了七十五年，要么他终于明白我们的立场，要么这惩罚毫无用处，更别说托尔还不愿让他弟弟独自被流放。”

七十五年前他们投票表决时，是否让托尔和洛基一起离开成了唯一分歧。克林特和布鲁斯一致同意娜塔莎对洛基的担忧，如果完全放任他自己，洛基很可能会惹上大麻烦；而其中最年轻的史蒂夫和山姆，没体会过阿列克谢或永生面临完全孤独的恐惧，觉得独自流放非常恰当公正。

娜塔莎提醒他：“布鲁斯也没说两名新永生者的出现相隔时间这么短。”当然，她不需要向他解释当时的情况。她充其量只能为他同意的事辩护，只是想减轻内疚感，才不得不补充道，“事情已经过去一百年，没必要再担心——”

“塔莎，我没事。”克林特打断她，尽管他看上去并不像没事。

当然，不是说他应该没事。几千年来，巴基一直是他的爱人，他的灵魂伴侣（如果真有这样的存在）。七十五年的哀悼在跨越永世的真爱面前不值一提。

“洛基就是洛基。” 克林特继续说道，仍然面带她讨厌的紧绷微笑，“他总是先考虑自己。就像科尔菲常说的，你不能责怪蝎子的本性。当时洛基认为牺牲巴基是为了救我，连我都这么接受。我追捕他是因为他没有做相反的事，而不是因为他不会牺牲自己。”

“追捕他”这个说法轻描淡写，不代表那时娜塔莎曾反对克林特的复仇，或现在她能更客观地思考这件事。他们当时都想惩罚洛基。施行更可怕的惩罚，而不仅仅是为他的背叛（当时只被视为自私行径）将他流放一百年。至少克林特的痛苦和愤怒是公正的，他在盛怒之下完成血腥复仇。然而，他也是第一个指出永远杀死洛基不能达到处决奥创或高的目的。他认为洛基并没有让巴基残忍死去，而且除了留他性命外没有任何下一步计划。因此，如果他们最后终结洛基的性命，也只是为自己这么做，而不是为巴基讨公道。

克林特耸了耸肩，表情变得紧张不安，令娜塔莎心痛。他们的人生都不容易，尤其是第一世。娜塔莎不停向前的部分原因，就是想更好帮助她的兄弟姐妹，更容易留住他们的历史。

“真的，塔莎，与其担心我，不如担心其他人对洛基的反应吧。”他移开视线，但还是对她说，“我会无视他。不会用到暴力，除非他先挑起。再说了，让我们现实点。”他笑着补充道，“你一开始只是建议流放洛基，因为如果你不这么做，我可能也会离开几百年。洛基做他自己，只是让我们更容易决定谁走谁留。”

她向他发誓：“无论容易还是困难，我永远会最先选择你。”

尽管她爱每一位兄弟姐妹，尽管她愿意和他们共同生活、并肩战斗、出生入死，但克林特将始终是她心里第一位，牢牢占据在那儿，还有关于科尔菲的记忆。就连下一位在一千年后出现的永生者巴基都没那么重要，也许是因为克林特和科尔菲曾帮助她恢复人性，而巴基是在她找到安宁后才加入的。 

“我们可以决定离开，托尔会站出来带领其他人。”她提议道，知道这一旦开始便会持续好几个世纪，“如果他不愿意，他们会跟随山姆，或史蒂夫——只要等他积累更多的见识和经验。”

“这是你想要的吗，娜玛什卡？” 克林特回过头问，他的眼镜现在也像她一样架到头顶，所以他们之间没有任何秘密或误解。“不只是休息十年或一个世纪，而是消失、把事情转交给其他人？”

她告诉他：“我有这个打算很久了。”她感觉到了漫长岁月留下的疲惫感，没法再像往常一样无视它。“就连基督教的年龄都不及我们一半。我们曾帮助人类塑造文明，可现在……”她只能摇头，“我们所做的一切都是徒劳。总会有另一场战争，另一个恶棍或暴君，另一个将权力置于人民之上的救世主。我们或许能挽救生命，甚至挽救一个国家，但总会有人渴望作恶，又有什么意义？”

“我觉得这才是重点。”他温柔地回答，握住她的手，“因为总有人急于作恶。因为还有像恶神阿里曼、大希律王、铁木真、穿刺公弗拉德、希特勒之类的坏蛋必须被制止，有时我们是唯一做得到的人，或者至少能试着启发、号召被压迫者站起来。你真的觉得自己会袖手旁观吗？”他面带微笑地问，因为他很清楚，她甚至不能闲下一天时间，不去找下一个要被扳倒的人民公敌。

他严肃地补充说：“我们或许过于频繁逆势而行，但我们仍在前进。没人会比我们更了解水滴石穿的道理。”

当然，他没能坚持住脸上严肃的表情，完全毁了这一刻。娜塔莎不屑地转身，但她没有放开克林特的手。尽管克林特是有意在吹嘘，但她明白他是认真的，并接受了他的安慰。她握着他的手将他拉近，在他弯下腰后亲吻他的额头以示感谢。她怀疑自己是否还能再次感受到科尔菲召唤他们时那种最初的渴望和希冀，但只要她还能走得动，并且和克林特在一起，她就能找到继续前进的力量。

娜塔莎依然觉得他们有责任和义务帮助新永生者。尤其这位还是女孩，在叶莲娜和高之后，就只有娜塔莎跟男孩们相处这么多年。

如果克林特能原谅洛基并同意他回归，那她也能做得更多。

注释：

[1] 科尔菲：Coulfi，即漫威宇宙的菲尔·科尔森，借鉴古代姓名。

[2] 阿列克谢：即漫威宇宙的“红色守卫”阿列克谢·列别杰夫。

[3] 卡利古拉 & 康茂德：均为罗马帝国著名暴君。

[4] "宁可自己的爱全落了空"：出自英国诗人丁尼生《悼念集》


	2. Chapter 2

娜塔莎最害怕他们的秘密被人发现并利用，但她承认，让托尼·斯塔克了解他们是值得的。这不是为了他的钱，如果他们需要财富，最年长的成员拥有被“妥善管理”的财宝，超过托尼的数十亿身家；就连年轻些的永生者也明白，偶尔收藏一幅沃霍尔、莫奈的画，或一篇伽利略关于下雨的论文都颇有价值。多亏托尼这样的天才（就如他父亲生前一样），现在他们有护盾和盟友应对进步迅猛的高科技。他们也有大量追踪不到本人身上的现成资源，所以可能跟斯塔克的财富还是有关系。至少他非常慷慨，乐于提供支持。

名义上他们是斯塔克工业的顾问，能在需要时访问人员、设备和资金。他们每人都应缴纳一定税款（虽然从未用过他们现在的姓名），并已经提交各种书面文件，因此他们可以根据需要使用多个姓名、身份、历史记录和书面记录。只要等他们回到手机信号范围内，娜塔莎就用斯塔克的关系包车离开保加利亚。

她希望这不用等太久；他们已经闲聊行走了几个小时，只剩几英里就能离开萨拉什。除了交通，娜塔莎也希望自己不用再蹲泥土上撒尿，享受一顿正经饭菜，而不是只能啃蛋白质棒、干果和肉干，而且如果她真的那么幸运，还可以再洗个澡，不过很可能得等，因为她不想在这儿过夜。他们越快找到他们的妹妹越好。

果然在短短几分钟内，他们的两个手机都响了。娜塔莎望着克林特，好奇他为什么只收到一条短信，而她自己有几个未接电话和一条语音邮箱。就算其他人知道他们一起旅行，他们联系不上她时，也应该试着找克林特，确保一切都好。

他看起来也很困惑。“虽然我不认识发件人号码，但明显知道是谁。”他翻了个白眼，表情有些不安。 _“'迈尼德[1]。'_ ”他读道，不知不觉用柔和的乡音念自己以前的威尔士语名字，“ _'我知道不管自己说什么做什么，都不能弥补对你犯的错。无论如何，请不要让这孩子成为我过失的又一受害者。尽管我不配得到，但多年来你一直以怜悯之心受人尊敬，而我在此恳求你的原谅，如果不是为我，也是为了她。’_ ” 接着克林特冷哼一声。“为什么洛基就算道歉，也能搞得一切跟他有关呢？”

“什么时候不是跟他有关？” 她反问，但很高兴洛基能主动采取行动甚至道歉，虽然可能做得不好。

“傲慢啊，你的名字是永生者。”克林特改用《哈姆雷特》的话[2]，嘴唇几乎抿成一个微笑。“那是我们所有人都该内疚的事。好吧，除了史蒂夫。可能还有山姆。”

“我想当我们被尊为神和天使时，很难摆脱这种习惯。”她承认，备受崇拜可不全是信徒供奉的葡萄酒、玫瑰和祭品。

至少人们不再那么天真；不把那些他们无法解释的东西，视为他们之后必须崇拜、甚至摒弃的奇迹或鬼斧神工。毫无疑问，也他们容易受骗上当去追随一位邪教领袖。高非常乐意扮演这个角色。然而现在，他们这群怪人一旦被公众所知，便会被贴上外星人的标签。总好过被当成恶魔，娜塔莎想。

“那么我要告诉墨菲斯托费勒斯[3]在哪儿见面？” 克林特挥着手机再次问。

娜塔莎笑了，因为克林特和她想得一样。他们最年长的成员在人类历史上扮演了许多角色，比如神、天使和魔鬼。早在工业革命初期，托尔和洛基选择用回他们俩最古老的名字，她也不觉得惊讶。受人尊敬喜爱的感觉棒多了，总好过像洛基那样，因为和浮士德的不幸交易而被当成魔鬼驱逐。

七十五年的沉默后，提醒洛基那项交易是机智、消极对抗的举动，让他明白：就算克林特能原谅他，也永远不会忘记洛基从他们身边夺走的东西——也不会让洛基忘记。

“给我一分钟。”娜塔莎说，扭头看回自己的手机，播放第一条语音邮箱时打开扬声器。

“ _山姆和我已经前往曼哈顿，汇报我们在华盛顿特区结束的任务。_ ”史蒂夫的声音响起，“ _我们会和布鲁斯会合，坐飞机到维也纳。从新闻报道和我们收集的详细信息看，可以肯定死亡事件发生在索科维亚。准确来说是诺维格拉德。今天早上，学生们示威抗议冯·杜姆即将举办的峰会，最终演变成暴力，几人丧生，有抗议者也有警察。调查会变得不太好看，所以我认为我们几个应该去那儿，作为代表确保斯塔克工业的利益仍然安全，而你和克林特可以冒充外国记者？_ ” 他提议。

“这是两个小时前留下的。” 娜塔莎看着时间戳记说，短信来的早得多；是他们从车祸中痊愈后不久。希望史蒂夫和山姆不会沦落到他们这副惨样。

“所以，他们至少还有四个小时才能到维也纳，然后还是得从维也纳去诺维格拉德，”克林特计算道，“假设我们能让一架直升机从索非亚飞来萨拉什接我们，那我们可以在三小时内到达诺维格拉德。” 他建议。

娜塔莎点点头。“那就在维也纳见所有人吧。”

克林特挑眉。“你真的想在一个废弃防空洞向大家介绍这可怜的女孩吗？” 他问，看上去并不怎么震惊，但绝对带着评头论足的意味。

她张开双臂。“其他人已经往那儿赶了。它肯定比其他地方靠近索科维亚，还是洛基鄙视的城市，这是一大优势不对吗？他想反对——哦，对了。” 娜塔莎停下来，一副刚想起来的样子，“你当时不在。那时候你、巴基和托尔在东部十三州殖民地扮腻了士兵，而奥地利大公玛丽亚·特蕾西娅反对洛基，把他驱逐出维也纳。”

克林特一脸兴高采烈，并保证他会为了这事嘲笑洛基。“我怎么以前从未听说过？这就是为什么洛基后来选择和拿破仑那家伙一起对抗第三反法同盟吗？”

她点头。“这绝对是其中一部分原因；洛基很喜欢莫扎特，对玛利亚•特蕾西娅忽视那男孩非常不满。我还觉得洛基只是想暂时和托尔保持距离，同时搞搞恶作剧和打打杀杀。”

当然，拿破仑战争不是他们几个第一次站在冲突的对立面。实际上，这是他们用来试图减轻严重暴力和大冲突屠杀的共同策略。但事实上，那场战争他们都选择了不同立场，克林特、巴基和托尔只在前三十年与英国对战，但他和巴基以及布鲁斯都支持英国对拿破仑的主张。另一方面，洛基喜欢拿破仑，托尔和高都支持他，而娜塔莎拒绝站队（山姆也是如此，他们两个决定留在美国，继续帮助这个新兴民主国家）。

“洛基总是针对他的朋友，有些和他们过不去。”克林特点头承认，用嘲弄的语气说，“他是怎样，活得还没我一半久，但是却有两倍多的不满？我不知道怎么记住所有怨恨，也不明白他为什么要为这些事烦恼。”

“就像你说的，他把一切都搞得很针对个人。这就是为什么我觉得维也纳是我们欢迎家庭新成员的理想地。”

娜塔莎不介意让洛基觉得，她选维也纳是为了惹毛他。她只是为了那女孩才允许他回来。克林特不是唯一的消极对抗策略大师，她觉得没理由为了洛基让事情变容易。希望这能让洛基更努力维持他们的优雅风度；当然，这可能会适得其反，鉴于他更像个任性鬼，而不是正常人。

不管怎样，她都很高兴能再见到托尔。

“你最好警告史蒂夫洛基会来。”克林特答道，同时在短信回复框输入他们的位置，然后把手机别回皮带上。“在史蒂夫心里，巴基是咆哮突击队一员，尽管巴基是抵抗军士兵，而不属于正规盟军部队。我想山姆会提醒他，异象要到第一次真正见面后才能停止，但这是他复生以来的第一位新永生者，史蒂夫可能不明白洛基回来的重要性。”

“是的，你之前提到过，对吗？我不知道他和巴基那么亲密。”娜塔莎承认，高兴克林特有提醒她，因为史蒂夫一生气就非常自以为是。

那时她一直很担心失去克林特，以至于没注意到史蒂夫也因失去巴基而痛苦。娜塔莎不得不处理巴基逝世对她的影响、克林特失去巴基的痛苦、洛基在此事扮演的角色，以及托尔要和洛基一起离开的决定，所以她没有多余的精力去照顾山姆或布鲁斯，特别是她还不太了解的史蒂夫。在最黑暗的时刻，她其实还怪罪过史蒂夫，觉得他们必须有一人结束永生，才能让史蒂夫迎来第一次复活。当然，没有任何证据支持这种理论。随着岁月流逝，永生者的数量只会增加。当然，这不代表他们需要共享有限的能量，因此也没有充满幻想的好莱坞电影《挑战者》里“最后只能留下一个”的争夺战[4]。

娜塔莎在过去七十年和史蒂夫更加亲近，发现他像科尔菲一样，一生都在为正确的事奋起抗争，不需要别人说服。她非常喜欢、欣赏史蒂夫，而且毫无疑问，未来几代他终将会带领永生者们为正义继续向前。史蒂夫的道德导向就是如此强大。

不过在那之前，她是目前最年长的永生者，是依然备受仰仗的首领，现在他们正等着她承担寻找世上新永生者的责任。她发短信给史蒂夫，而不是打电话。告诉他说她和克林特会去索科维亚，并建议其他人在维也纳等。如果他们先到达维也纳，史蒂夫在降落后才看到消息，也会让他们在原处待命，以防错过跟娜塔莎、克林特与那女孩会合。

短信发送几秒后，她的电话响了。 是山姆打来的，说他们正在托尼的私人飞机上，因此能用电话，他们预计在当地时间晚上7点到达维也纳。

她提醒说：“我们今晚可能要先过夜。” 她并不期望自己和克林特能在当地五点前抵达索科维亚，这样他们就没多少机会在白天搜查。“我想我们还不知道她的名字？” 她问，“至少可以确认游行是在诺维格拉德哪里发生暴乱的？或是尸体都被带去哪儿？”

“ _对，就在游行现场。”_ 山姆回答， “ _而且史蒂夫已经清楚画出女孩同伴的样子。不过到目前为止，我们只能匹配上一些在暴乱时拍摄的模糊照片，根据图像显示他们是一起的。史蒂夫现在正和托尼通话，让他把画的副件和所有匹配上的照片发给你。如果这两个人是学生，而不仅仅是被卷入游行的平民，那么应该会有校园ID，等我们一拿到她的清晰图像，托尼就能设置他的机器人通过面部识别匹配。也许他们是室友，甚至可能有血缘关系；我们三个都感觉到，这个男人肯定对她很重要，而不仅仅是子弹乱飞时、恰巧站在旁边的路人甲。_ ”

“留下他一个人，是她垂死的遗憾。而且他们绝对是抗议活动的一份子。”娜塔莎提供了她和克林特从联结中收集到的所有信息。“我们只能希望当地医务人员会等到早晨才开始尸检。但给托尼提个醒。” 她补充道，“我们越早找到她，越容易不留痕迹、全身而退。每个人的手机都有摄像头，我们最不需要有人拍到永生者复活的视频。”

“ _你觉得我们不能两次都用拍电影的借口吗？_ ”山姆用一种轻快的语气问，提起几年前在迪拜任务出错留下的那段模糊镜头。

山姆和史蒂夫都在那次任务中死了，而她和克林特受了重伤，以至没人能够站起来并及时离开。不过，这当然全被录进那摇晃的镜头里，视频显示娜塔莎近距离中枪三次后站起身。随着视频传播，有很多评论都在质疑其真实性，但也有不少人相信。这反而迫使他们去解释所目睹的怪事，以至于阴谋家和键盘侠做出了荒谬却真实的猜测。托尼迅速编造了一种解释，利用一家已经购买昂贵许可证和封路设施的好莱坞制片公司在迪拜塔前拍摄，同时让孩子们偷偷溜进同一片场内拍摄自己的影片。幸运的是，原视频不够清晰，看不出他们任何一人的身份，而且托尼轻松说服了他的一些本地员工打扮成他们的模样，然后泄露了一段加长得能成电影的合法镜头，接着发布新闻说这部假电影没了资金，永远也拍不成。当然，所有人都是匿名的，因为斯塔克工业虽然业务广泛，但电影娱乐并不是其中之一。

“我想咱们总有一天得制作一部该死的完整电影。” 她有些沮丧地承认， “好让外头有视频掩盖连托尼都不能完全抹去的内容。但等未来哪天不那么忙、又不那么累人的时候再考虑吧。” 她叹了口气，看着自己的手臂，发现她的晒伤消失了。

“克林特和我刚到萨拉什。”她接着告诉山姆，“我们会收拾一下，吃点东西，然后出发去索科维亚。希望等我们到达市区，托尼能帮上更多忙。就像我在短信说的， 你们没必要离开维也纳。幸运的话，等你们一降落，我们就带她上路去找你们，如果我们不得不在那儿过夜，我会打电话或发短信给你更新进度。”娜塔莎结束了谈话。但是在道别前，她还有一个问题——她得跟他们确认洛基会来。让山姆转告布鲁斯和史蒂夫，听起来是个很棒的主意。

她很确定，山姆和史蒂夫很快就会在一起，比任务搭档更进一步，但史蒂夫似乎也为托尼着迷。娜塔莎知道山姆不会反对多人恋爱，可不确定托尼的女友是否如此开放，因为他现在爱的是佩珀。或者说托尼是个名副其实的花花公子。

“山姆，布鲁斯现在怎么样？”

“ _他正忙着研究呢，在史蒂夫第一次复生后这么短时间内又出现了新的永生者，他担心这可能会是什么不好的事，害怕会触发自己的狂暴行为。现在好像每个人都对这次政府镇压感到恐慌，包括政府在内，所以事态升级应该不会带来太大影响。甚至连冯·杜姆现在都有点怂。据最新媒体报道，他和泽莫总统的会晤至少推迟了一个月。抗议者从街道撤离，声称斗争已取得胜利，认为政府站在道德制高点反应过度，采取了法西斯主义式的应对手段。尽管如此，还是由你们两个代替我们去接大家，这可能是一个好主意。我们能让布鲁斯转移注意力。_ ”

娜塔莎松了一口气。他们在君士坦丁堡郊外发现的布鲁斯（当时他的名字还是“达萨基”[5]），他在起义期间被希腊派来加入斯拉夫人托马斯靡下，反抗阿莫里亚人皇帝迈克尔二世。达萨基既是哲学家又是士兵，他通过服用天仙子，在战斗中化身狂暴勇士，以弥补自己的消极作战态度。由于服用过量证明无害，达萨基在雇佣军那几年一直坚持用这种药物，直到他的身体像发疯似的，只要他想用暴力，无需药物就会陷入狂暴。

达萨基在战场上表现英勇，但非常害怕自己的愤怒会失控，盲目发狂伤害到别人。十字军东征期间，达萨基意识到这点，决定退出他们；几百年来，他只在感觉能控制自己的愤怒后才回来，而且条件是他不会再扮演任何积极角色。他希望通过后勤支持和科学发现与他们合作，不用上他们过去经历的严酷试验和折磨，也能解开永生的秘密。他改名为布鲁斯，开始用其他人引导人类的方式产生更大的影响力，提出某些情况下的非暴力代替方案，同时献身推动科学技术的巨大进步，从而更直接地改变社会。

布鲁斯退出前线将近三百年。直到洛基把巴基留在纳粹集中营，任他被大火烧死。布鲁斯曾和克林特一样，为此杀死洛基好几次，而且没法在不陷入致命愤怒的情况下、和他待在同一个房间，就连山姆都劝不住，托尔甚至得杀死布鲁斯才能阻止他。克林特强烈要求复仇，但也拒绝无意义地一遍遍杀死洛基，这最终让布鲁斯决定住手，随后离开去帮助山姆处理史蒂夫的事。

山姆停下来在跟别人说些什么（很可能是布鲁斯），然后补充道：“ _布鲁斯会没事的，娜塔莎。_ ” 他向她保证，再次让娜塔莎记起为什么他是他们的良心和顾问，“ _就算洛基回来了，还有我们在呢。_ ”

她的男孩们并不蠢，但山姆曾花不少时间（用好几个名字）攻读不同领域的正式学位，他最近获得了创伤心理学硕士头衔。

“ _我们都不为这事高兴，但明白它总会发生。布鲁斯打算尽量避免跟他互动。我们这次会有史蒂夫在，帮托尔阻止他杀死洛基，如果事情发展到那个地步。_ ”

娜塔莎对山姆说：“洛基确实征求了克林特的许可才回来，但没有问过我。”她不确定自己是在为他们的骗术大师说话还是在谴责他。

“ _好吧，我猜这是好事。_ ” 山姆说道。所以她猜自己应该把洛基的行为看作悔悟和成熟的标志，而不是针对她。

“不管这是不是和托尔有关，你都做了件好事，没反对他跟洛基一起离开。我们一个人待太久都没好处。”

没错，有时候他们也需要远离一切，消失几年——甚至一二十年。就连她也会躲着克林特。不过现在，她很高兴有他在身边。到萨拉什后，克林特一见到建筑，便利用自己的魅力找到某处可以等车来接的地方。

“我们到了，山姆。我们一抵达诺维格拉德，我会再打给你，但在这之前，如果你有更多能找到她的情报，随时联系我们。考虑到我在异象出现时撞废了车，克林特肯定坚持要当驾驶员。所以你给我打电话或发短信吧，不用再联系他的手机。”

山姆笑了。“ _说得好像他在驾驶座管事还需要找借口。祝你狩猎愉快，小娜。希望咱们今晚见。_ ”

“我要挂了，阿莫伊，” 娜塔莎用修纳语告别，觉得今天很适合回忆他们的原名和母语。

“再见, 娜姆。”山姆用俄语回答。

山姆还年轻，掌握了很多目前世上仍在使用的语言，却并不需要学习拉丁语之前的任何一门。但他知道她的名字。他有时会调侃她，开玩笑说古希腊语里她的名字变成专有名词其实是她的报应，可今天他只是在致敬。俄语可能更像是史蒂夫的软肋，他肯定至少知道怎么打招呼或说再见，但在学习中还是遇到各种困难。

尽管问题依然存在，娜塔莎收起手机时还是忍不住微笑。和山姆谈话总是让她这样。如果说史蒂夫的使命感和高尚让她看到科尔菲的影子，那她在山姆身上发现的便是科尔菲的智慧和从容。她总是会想起科尔菲，那个男人最先找到她，不仅让她明白如何当一名永生者，还教会她怎样做人；他陪伴并影响了她一辈子，塑造她的品格，启发她的思想，至今依然激励她勇往直前。

注释：

[1] 迈尔德：原文为威尔士语 Mynydd，意思是“山”。

[2] 傲慢啊，你的名字是永生者：改用《哈姆雷特》原文“脆弱啊，你的名字是女人”。

[3] 墨菲斯托费勒斯：此处指洛基，即《浮士德》里的恶魔。

[4] 《挑战者》：美国电视剧电影系列，又名《高地人》，讲述永生者的故事。

[5] 达萨基：原文为Dasáki，希腊语意为“森林”。


	3. Chapter 3

诺维格拉德似乎是非常典型的东欧小城。自从索科维亚并入奥斯曼帝国后，娜塔莎记得自己就再没来过，但这里和期待中的大径相庭：紧挨着的旧住宅和商店，毗邻历史悠久的教堂与政府大楼，四周散布好几间冷清的机构仓库和物业单位，都是苏联占领期间的产物。正是这种地方让她不再相信他们能带来改变，无论多努力提供帮助。

对于大多数住在诺维格拉德这种地方的人来说，几乎是没有任何改变。当地人辛勤建立起来的小产业甚至还不多，可总会有人不要脸地出来抢功劳，最后能获得生存必需品的人少之又少。今天学生们在为变革斗争，想唤醒他们的同胞，但相同的事她以前就见过，在很多地方发生了很多次，结果仍然只有腐败、痛苦和荒芜的生活。

“我知道你在想什么。”克林特对她说，一边观察他们的猎物。那个白金色头发的男孩看上去紧张不安，不耐烦地等街头小贩递给他两份食物。“就算苏联解散了，人民的处境也没有任何改变。你是对的，但也错了。”他简短地笑了笑，点头示意面前的街道。“这里没有宵禁。没有食物线或特定只能买牛奶、肉或面包的日子。也许不多，也许不是我们希望的那样，但确实能看到人们自由外出社交、而不必担心被邻居或政府监视——”

“我们看到的是他们——”

“——有权利支持想要的东西，或者为不想要的东西抗议。”他反驳道，真是位永恒的乐观主义者，“即使是一小步，也依然是向前的一大步。”

“你这口才应该去写幸运饼干。”她酸溜溜地调侃。

“谁说我没有？”他笑着轻推她的肩膀。 “玻璃杯半满或半空，里面还有水可以喝。或者要不——”

“皮特罗移动了。” 这次她打断了克林特。他马上闭嘴，依然站在她身边，和她一样所有注意力都集中在男孩身上。

记者的身份可能会让他们更容易打探消息，因为现代人接受了采访，便希望至少能在网上看到自己，但不幸的是，大多数记者也希望得到采访机会。她或克林特故意远离相机会让人生疑。也许把他们描绘成政府的喉舌，从而在流言传播时封锁任何信息来源。因此，他们只能用回实践检验可行的方法，比如观察和狩猎。

她和克林特都是非常优秀的猎人。

托尼和其他人也有帮大忙。史蒂夫的画匹配上了社媒上一系列抗议活动的清晰图像。那男孩在多年前父母去世后便失去踪迹，想确认他的身份变得更难，但毫无疑问娜塔莎找对了人和名字。皮特罗•马克西莫夫。索科维亚本地人，年幼时成为孤儿，被送去政府资助的福利院，后来逃走了。托尼还发现一些提到他妹妹的事，主要是马克西莫夫女孩死前一段时间的新闻报道，却没有关于她是否随父母一起去世的消息，或被送去同一个或别家孤儿院的记录，甚至是她的名字，当地所有出生、婚姻记录都在那场杀死皮特罗父母的炮击中丢失，如果有教堂记录也还没数字化，让托尼很难整理。

因此，他们无法确定新一位永生者是皮特罗的妹妹，还是他认识的什么人。虽然找到抗议现场的照片，也还不足以支持他们做出有根据的猜测。

托尼从今早死亡事件的消息发现，抗议群众把死者带到了当地停尸房，但其中两名妇女年纪太大，不可能是皮特罗的同伴。还有很多人在最初的对抗中受伤，逃离流血现场后也可能死亡。 

与目击者交谈后，娜塔莎和克林特更好地了解到警察向抗议者开火后的混乱情况，比目前寥寥几条新闻报道的要多。总的来说，报道低估了受伤人数，甚至低估了抗议者或派遣警察的人数；和平抗议变成暴乱的原因不是示威者的错，而是当局采取了严厉的应对策略，甚至在警察开枪后，大多数示威者只是互相帮助，并没有以暴制暴。由于所有医院或诊所的记录可能至少要一天才能更新，娜塔莎便和克林特用石头剪刀布，决定让谁去假扮忧虑的家属、向护士询问最近的病人病历，另一个人只得去街上乱晃，期望能碰到皮特罗。

克林特一开始很幸运，他出的是布，赢了她的石头，后来找到那孩子的速度居然快得超出期望。娜塔莎接到电话前，甚至还没调查完第一家诊所，就在当天和克林特重新会合，一起看皮特罗在农贸市场买东西、点两份匈牙利红椒鸡打包带走。

娜塔莎希望他们今天还能做自己的事情，因为她上一顿正儿八经的饭，是大约十三个小时前的早餐。

他们尾随皮特罗走进离大学最近的公寓。“你想对那孩子做什么？”克林特问道。

当男孩不在时找到那个女孩，这才是娜塔莎真正想要的，但这意味着最好要等到明天早上，并且假设他会离开一个在抗议中至少受了重伤的熟人，那她宁愿觉得他不会。“如果他是去给她送东西，我想让她今晚就跟我们走。”她最终决定，“等我找到车，你就把他放倒。如果女孩不在，我们就得找人问，所以别太伤着那小子。”

克林特向她吐了吐舌头，因为他一直对附带损害非常谨慎，不需要特意警告，但他什么也没说。这时皮特罗突然看向阴影处，似乎担心被尾随。她和克林特跟在男孩身后，斜穿过马路，保持一定距离，但又没走太远，好让目标仍在视线范围内。皮特罗或许是偏执狂，但他不熟悉任何一门间谍技巧，所以他就算早注意到他们，也会信他们的伎俩。只见他迅速来到一座空旷、门窗紧闭的建筑，挪开入口处的镶板走进去。克林特指向二楼，那里不仅装有窗，没木板也没玻璃。娜塔莎点点头，然后先跑去偷车。

她没找到轿车，但有一辆破旧面包车，在上个世纪时可是新款；她连接热线启动车子，然后开到皮特罗所在的楼房外，还没到十分钟克林特就溜进去不见了。虽然娜塔莎能沿着克林特的路线轻松到第二层，但如果女孩确实在那儿，他们还要把她带下来，所以如果她不愿意跟他们走，娜塔莎得弄清楚这条撤退路线是否可行。

皮特罗实际上不住在这儿，这是她的第一印象。房间里没有瘾君子或流浪汉常有的衣服或气味，算不上令人作呕，充其量只是灰尘多。靠里的角落有个灯笼或能照明的东西，光线太微弱，从外面根本看不出房里有人，但还是方便她行动。娜塔莎很欣赏那男孩，显然他知道如何隐藏自己，接着她分辨出他和一个女孩的声音，不禁松了一口气。然而现在庆祝为时过早，她还听到第三个更深沉的男声。她皱起眉头停下来。暗骂自己没考虑到皮特罗和那女孩可能还有同伴。因为皮特罗只带回两份食物，本可以回到他的示威团体，为他女孩的死计划复仇。当然，更多目击者也不了阻止她，但他们可能不得不采取更暴力的手段，这不是克林特所希望看到的。

她谨慎地再次向前走。如果足够小心，她更喜欢直接搞定而不引起注意。靠近些偷听可能也很有用。

“——可以提供帮助。这是我们的职责。”

这次她没法保持沉默，叹气时忍不住出声。咒骂时也是。 

“听听这甜美的声音，她就是我说的那女人。娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃。”克林特继续用纯正的克罗地亚语大声说，“她能用至少一千种语言骂我混蛋，其中三分之一都没人会讲了。”

“我更担心你是白痴，而不是混蛋。”娜塔莎也用克罗地亚语反驳（该地区的第二通用语言），尽管他们都精通索科维亚语。毫无疑问，克林特认为让目标相信他们不懂当地语言是明智的，看来他还没完全发疯。

娜塔莎走进客厅，看到克林特正站在另外两人面前伸手范围之外，这是他今晚做对的第二件事。皮特罗旁边是个看上去才二十出头的年轻女孩，坐在男孩脚边那条干净的破旧毯子上。 这位瘦弱美丽的少女，永远冻结在现在的年龄，将一直受人低估和轻视——就像娜塔莎的一生。 如果女孩决定反抗，娜塔莎就得告诉她跟他们走有何好处。这个男孩非常勇敢好斗，此时满怀怒火和恐惧。

“塔莎，请允许我向你介绍——皮特罗和旺达·马克西莫夫。”克林特继续说道，浮夸地挥舞双臂好像做了不得了的事，完全无视她对他的不满。

女孩望向娜塔莎点点头，露出微笑，并翻了个白眼，看上去好像为他们男人天生的愚蠢而替娜塔莎感到同情。

“旺达是他妹妹。”克林特继续说道，“他的孪生妹妹。今天早上他看着她脖子中枪，在他怀里流血，子弹从她身上排出后，她才开始呼吸，然后便带她离开暴乱现场。所以就这么开始了。”他补充道，挑衅地挑眉，因为这是合理解释，说明他为什么选择在两人面前现身，而不像计划那样把男孩弄晕。

当然，他是怎么在现身前发现的——

“因为外面显然还有摄像头拍到旺达复活前的尸体，但在托尼全部找出来之前，他们整天都得躲起来，讨论下一步该怎么做。” 克林特继续说，因为他似乎很好地隐藏自己，现在便开始嘲笑她。

“我转达了我们的提议，而他们已经同意了，只要我们同意他们俩都去维也纳，并且我们发誓他们在见到每个人之后有权离开。我们得保证，如果他们见到我们其他人后选择离开，我们不会骚扰或尾随他们。我说当然，但我不代表你的意见。”

娜塔莎更加仔细地打量双胞胎，然后盯着克林特。尽管他不像男孩那样紧张，但他也不如自己暗示的那样对目前情况有信心。在他们三人达到警惕的非敌对状态前，一定发生了什么事。看那男孩依然站着，没有受伤，而且两个人似乎都接受了他们的说法——除了那女孩还有其他永生者，她和克林特就是其中一员。看来无需证明，想必克林特已经向他们证实了。

娜塔莎对双胞胎说：“我不习惯人们会相信这个——相信我们。”这似乎是她骂克林特白痴后、一直保持沉默的唯一原因。她所面对的情况有很多事都是错的。这男孩会认为他妹妹长生不老是他们的错吗？

“好吧，我肯定也不是基督再临。”女孩干巴巴地说，脸上是娜塔莎相当欣赏的挖苦表情。

也许她也是位实用主义者，多年来为了对付兄弟的反复无常。

女孩最后说：“考虑到子弹自动排出我的体内，你们的解释总好过说皮特罗没认真去听我的心跳，还不知为何错过我所有生命体征。”

“那你哥哥为什么还一副要保护你的样子？”娜塔莎反问，仍然试图理解克林特怪异的尴尬，或男孩深深的敌意。“他不相信我们像你一样吗？他是不是觉得不管我们说什么，还是会拐走你做疯狂实验？”

“啊，那是我的错。”克林特用英语解释，“我让那孩子捅了我肚子，然后我啥也没事地把刀抽走。他可能以为我要报复。”

娜塔莎不确定那男孩紧皱眉头，是因为听不懂克林特的话，还是因为他确实懂英语、而克林特是对的，因为他就算受伤、也很可能轻易解除男孩的武器。不仅是这样出现，还是在男孩发誓要保护的妹妹面前手无寸铁。也可能发现自己现在才是需要保护的人，让男孩感到不安。男性自尊很容易被打击。

至于克林特，他和新永生者互动时，通常会像她一样批判又谨慎。娜塔莎觉得，他更喜欢让她挑战那女孩，可能考虑到对方还很年轻。总的来说，克林特出生在父权制或骑士制度盛行之前，因此对待妇女就像对待男性一样公平，相信他们只要获得他的信任，就会受到克林特的百般照顾；如果他们不值得信任，那就得面对他的利剑了。但他非常喜欢孩子和可爱的动物，经常去摸陌生狗狗（如果狗主人允许），或者画画时给一群孩子买冰淇淋。

他最初是怎么形容旺达的？

阳光，热情，不是革命者，但愿意挺身而出做正确的事。

当然，这种特质会吸引克林特。山姆、史蒂夫、甚至托尔，经历了几千年人类文明，都有种要去习惯的沉稳和顾虑；而奥创、布鲁斯和叶莲娜，第一次死去前就一直受生活折磨，和同类见面时表现出强烈的敌意。

有时，你和某人就是一拍即合。她和科尔菲找到克林特时，她跟克林特便是如此，比如初次见面的托尔和洛基、殷森和布鲁斯，然后是山姆和史蒂夫。在第一个世纪，她与叶莲娜也建立了联系，直到叶莲娜开始将娜塔莎视为竞争对手而不是姐妹，并选择高做她的首选导师，之后高认为叶莲娜不再有利用价值，出手杀死了她。

即使皮特罗留在她的生活中，这个女孩旺达至少会把克林特当成又一个大哥。

“在我们离开前，你们需要收拾什么东西吗？”娜塔莎问兄妹俩，而不是再去想那些最好该继续尘封的过去。“到维也纳后，我们会有新护照和身份证，以及更换衣物和洗漱用品。”只见双胞胎一脸空白，还有些沮丧，娜塔莎叹了口气。

“你们真的明白以前的生活已经结束了，对吧？你们或许能保留现在的名字，特别是如果你们要搬离欧洲这地区，至少五十年内不应该回索科维亚，而且你们要等更长时间才能回诺维格拉德。”

对。这是娜塔莎最想忘记也最讨厌的部分；为什么有时候他们反抗她、否认自己变成永生者会更容易，因为那只是绑架和暴力，再将他们托付给更有同情心、能感同身受的人。

“这风险不只是有人认出你的名字、知道你是被杀害的女孩那么简单。”娜塔莎解释，“你不会再变老，旺达。至少不会，所以现在任何认识你的人都能看出来。如果你的死讯已经传开，几天后被人看到就糟了，再过几年撞见你，看着你还和他们年轻时一样，根本没法解释。包括和其他任何家庭成员往来。如果你跟他们彻底断绝联系，效果最好。让他们相信你已经死了，让他们哀悼。”

当然，就算是现在，她依然可以强迫他们上车，或许会上演压抑的紧迫感和危险戏码，可能再次愚蠢地看到、提出无法回答或不该回答的问题。娜塔莎想认为自己没那么残酷，但她之所以愿意让他们从原来的生活带走一些东西，是因为她也有过这样痛苦的经历，也见过别人的痛苦，初入永生时苦苦抓住第一世的痕迹。阿列克谢从未离开过妻儿，高也没有抛弃她的氏族，而布鲁斯花了好几年时间、才不再回头暗中帮助他的长辈。她怀疑史蒂夫也绝不会离开佩吉和霍华德，如果当时他们不被允许知晓他的秘密。

双胞胎交换了一下眼神。“我们没有其他家人，但我想留下一些照片或我们母亲的珠宝。”旺达终于开口，看上去很震惊，但也下定了决心。

“那我们是要走多远？”克林特皱着眉头，不耐烦地问，这主要是故意表现出来的，娜塔莎可以肯定。

有时他会在娜塔莎唱白脸后唱红脸，但更多时候会把唱红脸的角色留给山姆或托尔之类的人，而自己扮成比娜塔莎更可怕的白脸，这样她就不再是别人发怒的主要对象。其他人这样做，她会拒之千里，但克林特从未想过她会应付不了别人的报复。他只是不希望她非得那样做。他和科尔菲、巴基一样，甚至在更了解其他人后，也为他们这么做。只要成为克林特的家人，他便会为所爱之人承受一切。她理解他这么做的原因，也并不喜欢，但她永远不会贬低他的帮助。

“因为这是栋空楼，显然你们住在其他地方。”他继续说，“你们是偷住的还是租房？有别人和你们住一起吗？给你们点赞，还知道今天不该回去，但你们是不该回去，皮特罗。你他妈根本不会撒谎，而且太容易透露自己的情绪，别人一眼就能看穿你。邻居不会觉得旺达死后你的消失有啥奇怪，尤其是考虑到这发生在一场政府所说的非法抗议活动中。就让他们以为你被捕了吧。”他建议道。

“我不是罪犯。”皮特罗生气地否认。

他已经从克罗地亚语转用带浓重口音的英语，好像在说他逮到他们接头交耳，但恰恰相反。他本该隐藏自己会英语的事实，也许能偷听到她和克林特还不打算提供的信息。可再说，大多数人都不像娜塔莎那样总是多疑，没有必要。

“怎么，所以你自告奋勇陪我一起去？我们怎么知道你不是坏蛋？” 皮特罗脱口而出，“相信你不会抢劫我们？”

克林特开始嘲笑这个问题，随着皮特罗的怒吼笑得越来越大声。“是没错，我们安排了整件事。抗议活动，杀死你妹妹，然后找到你，这样我们就可以偷几个孩子的东西。”他讽刺地说，“抱歉，小子，但你不会有任何我想要的东西。你的东西我都有，或者我都能买到，绝对的。”他觉得皮特罗的愤慨很可笑，“尽管事实并非如此，但我已经证明，如果我决定抢走你的破东西，你也拿我没辙。”他讨厌地提醒皮特，然后从口袋掏出一把很棒的德国索林根KM2000军刀，那肯定是皮特罗的（因为克林特喜欢特种部队装备，更爱用格洛克军刀作为格斗武器）。他开始舞弄军刀，如同向公牛挥舞红旗，然后突然反手握住，递到皮特罗面前让他拿回去。

“别只是耍嘴皮子，小子，动脑想想。”克林特软化了嘲讽的语气。“你不想相信我们——相信我——那好。”当皮特罗没有伸手去拿刀时，他向前迈了一步，耸耸肩，然后蹲下将它放在皮特罗脚边。他非常尊重精良武器，所以没有随便丢地上。

“你不信任陌生人是明智的。”他承认，同时站起来退后一步，“但你也不必犯蠢。我们提供了你们所需要的帮助。你妹妹需要的帮助。好好利用吧。好好利用我们。离开诺维格拉德，拿到完美的新身份，然后去维也纳试试，如果这是你们觉得该做的事。或许你和旺达可以靠自己，即使是现在，即使现在她已经变成这样。目前为止，你干得是真他妈不错，没有讽刺。”看到皮特罗再次黑着脸，他补充道，“从我们挖到的情报看，你的童年很糟糕，可你并没有被打倒。我尊重这一点。尊重你的应变能力，以及你在大多数情况下依然保持的正义感和价值观。”

尊重它，认可它，因为他亲眼所见不摆脱这样的生活有多难，总认为世界亏欠你，为所欲为也觉得天经地义。多亏科尔菲，娜塔莎已经不再为自己的怨恨寻求补偿，但克林特从未让自己堕落到如此地步。

“我保证，我们不是你们的保姆，也不是狱卒。”他现在试图向皮特罗担保，接着转向旺达说道，“骂我们混蛋，那是当然，但这不代表我们不想好好对你们。我们会照顾好自己。包括你在内，皮特罗，因为你们都清楚表达了——你俩是一揽子交易。”

连娜塔莎都被他的魅力感动，她料想双胞胎不会再反抗，事实的确如此，下一秒旺达便点点头，优雅地站起身。

“我们没有偷用房屋，也没有室友。我们住的是公寓楼，住户都认识我们。” 旺达告诉他们，“我们会接受你的帮助去收拾东西，并离开这个国家。我还有很多疑问想得到解答，所以我们会跟其他人见面。之后的事就没有再多担保。”

“那句俗话的正确说法应该是，情势未定。”克林特纠正她，语调柔和友善，丝毫没有嘲笑的痕迹。当皮特罗蹲下拿回自己的刀时，他更止不住收起微笑了。

无论她哥哥想说什么，被旺达狠狠一瞪，最终还是被吞回肚子里。

“没问题。”娜塔莎不耐烦地同意旺达的条件，但不是针对他们。她理解公开讲清楚很重要，尤其是在试图赢得某人信任的时候，即使她更愿意在自己是谈判方时手握筹码。“我们会尽可能回答你们的问题，不过我建议等我们所有人会合之后再说。有些事确实无法解答，但听听不同的观点可能也有帮助。”

旺达再次点头，走到娜塔莎面前伸出手，娜塔莎打心底高兴地一把握住。

不仅阳光开朗，这个女孩如此年轻也颇具风度。另外，她不是个满嘴胡说八道的人，她哥哥也不是。难怪克林特那么欣赏她。


	4. Chapter 4

  
按照娜塔莎的建议，飞行途中旺达和皮特罗都没有问他们永生者的事。尽管他们沉默，可能更多是因为害怕而不是听话。显然他们俩以前都没坐过飞机，更不用说直升机了，连娜塔莎自己还会觉得坐飞机不舒服，不过她相信克林特其实也是如坐针毡。他正在嘲笑皮特罗，男孩显然因为害怕说个不停，因为克林特一直说他是“小鬼”，他现在也叫克林特“大叔”。他们的互怼听着没有恶意，所以旺达和娜塔莎都没怎么管。

双胞胎的确问了几个问题，主要跟维也纳他们要见的人有关，娜塔莎也让克林特一一回答，因为她不是那种为了打破安静的尴尬而闲聊的人。当然直升机里也不怎么安静；他们能交谈的唯一原因是机舱里配备的多副耳机。娜塔莎可不会主动让人安心，至少在她了解别人之前不会。

飞行时间还不到一小时。娜塔莎先把照片发给托尼，以便他安排新护照；然后再发短信给山姆，要求他、史蒂夫和布鲁斯出发，如果没有柏悦酒店没有皇家顶层套房了，就预订几天的三居室套房。考虑到双胞胎已经宽容接受现在的情况，也没理由让他们躲在发霉的防空洞，尽管那里已经改造成安全藏匿所。其他三人肯定会高兴住宿条件变得更舒适。柏悦酒店可能不如托尼在摩纳哥的别墅豪华，但它有其独特魅力，而且肯定比什么末日有备族时尚更好。

“等我们着陆后，要坐电车从机库去到海关。”娜塔莎终于开口，与此同时克林特在联系指挥塔，以获得他的着陆指令。“一到海关，克林特和我会先走，好让你们知道怎么做，但基本上就是把护照交给工作人员，他们会仔细检查并盖章让你入境。你们的新身份住在锡尔卡利亚。他们可能会说你们这是第一次出国旅行，但不会对此提出质疑。如果被问了，你们就说是空缺年，意思就是说在你完成大学学业、找工作之前，还需要一年的时间游历世界。你们选择的第一站是奥地利，并且会住在第一区。”

“他们会搜我们的行李吗？” 旺达问。她坐在克林特旁边，虽然害怕，但也好奇他在做的事和下方经过的田野。

皮特罗和娜塔莎坐在一起，更像是害怕搭飞机，但非常努力不表现出自己的恐惧，低头闭着眼，仿佛他已经冷静下来睡着了，但一直被克林特和旺达的对话吸引。娜塔莎不确定完全静止地坐着是他的常态，还是此时害怕的表现；在废弃大楼或面包车里他可不像这样一动不动。

“他们可能会。”娜塔莎承认，“没事的。显然这些旧首饰并不贵重，看你带着它们但行李里只是休闲服也不会觉得奇怪。皮特罗，克林特和我都有国际刑警的携带武器许可，所以我来拿你的格斗刀吧。”

这话让他睁开了眼睛，虽然只是微微动了一下脖子，依然靠在椅背上。

“克林特和我作为保镖，跟你们一起旅行。”娜塔莎解释，“你们家很有钱，非常担心发生绑架和勒索。”

他开口说了些什么，但还是停下来，简单地点点头。这是很好的掩护；能够解释他们随身携带的武器，以及为何她和克林特可能对双胞胎了解不多，因为他俩本应该和家人或朋友一起度假。

“如果有人问起你带的这些照片，就说你正在做课题研究。”娜塔莎接着说，因为这是双胞胎随身物品中唯一还会引起疑问的。“你们不必解释太多。通常来说，不要自愿提供任何其他信息，但得回答他们的所有问题。到了深夜，我们要么找一个又累又闷、只想回家的工作人员，或者是怀疑一切的家伙，因为他们希望能证明自己、好换成更早值班。你们可以紧张；他们料想没有过海关经历的人都这样。如果你们太害怕，或者被问到回答不了的问题，只要给我们使眼色，我们就会介入替你回答。只要不犯浑，别表现出敌意或自以为是，就没有问题。”她重复道，“哦，而且别讲索科维亚语。你们懂德语吗？”

“不。”皮特罗回答，而旺达说：“不太好。”

“跟当地人交流，我个人会选择英语。”克林特插上一嘴，显然想加入他们的话题，“你甚至能用英语和海关人员对话，但也可以用克罗地亚语。他们两门语言都会。他们很可能想引导你讲德语，所以用拉托维利亚语回敬，因为它也是锡尔卡利亚的官方语言。所有人都讨厌拉托维利亚语，因为他们讨厌冯·杜姆，这会让他们说回你一开始决定使用的语言。英语的好处就是，他们尽量只说基本问题和常见回答，而且很可能避免他们为了什么小事把你留太久。等我们进城后，跟商店老板和服务员沟通，大多数情况下英语或克罗地亚语应该都行， 但我们其中一个会一直陪着你们，而且我们都懂奥地利德语，就连史蒂夫也是，所以不用担心别人听不懂你的话。”

“还说不是我们的狱卒或保姆，大叔。”皮特罗嘲讽道，重新闭上眼，双臂交叉在胸前。

“老天，小鬼，也就三天。”克林特回敬，迅速回头瞥了他一眼，“你他妈就只是忍受我们三天。如果你一定要这样，可以把它当作是我们帮你离开诺维格拉德去其他地方的报酬。”

皮特罗反驳：“我不是说我们打算从你们身边溜走。你之前说你们不是狱卒或保姆，我只是指出你错了。但不用担心；你说自己是混蛋倒没撒谎。”他问哑口无言的克林特：“怎么？你没预料到这个吗？”

克林特依然没回应，接下来几秒内，他关掉了他们的耳机并开始降落，停在机场通用航空区的一间私人机库附近。他们收拾好行李坐上电车，依然一片沉默，双胞胎紧张又兴奋，谁也没说话。娜塔莎找到了托尼派人藏在电车上的新护照，并转交给兄妹俩，看上去好像这些护照一直都在她那儿，为保护他们早就准备的。他们在海关只看见几名其他旅客，而且很高兴深感无聊的海关人员没有找麻烦或拘留他们。当然，他们的护照都完美无缺，而双胞胎全程默不作声，也没引起过多注意就通过了。

穿过主航站楼走向出口时，娜塔莎很高兴看到他们再次兴奋起来，迫不及待地四处张望。与某些中东或亚洲国家令人惊叹的现代化设施相比，维也纳机场没什么特别，但依然是欧洲重要枢纽，身边的乘客来自世界各地，不少是双胞胎很可能从未见过的异国人，考虑到索科维亚对迪拜的石油大亨、或家住新加坡/东京的科技巨头兴趣都不大。娜塔莎几十年来（其实是几个世纪）一直认为自己是国际主义者，但她今天大部分时间都沉浸在久远记忆中，以至于此时连她都对身边多样的语言和肤色印象深刻。

比起诺维格拉德，维也纳自身完美融合了旧世界的优雅与现代实用性。克林特叫了辆出租车，让司机一边送双胞胎到格拉茨内城区中心的酒店，一边向他们介绍城市历史和景点，到了酒店还指出附近的圣史蒂芬广场和大教堂以及克恩滕购物街。酒店则坐落在世界文化遗产中，十年前曾是一家旧银行，但一进大厅，就能看见古老欧洲风情和光彩的缩影；无论娜塔莎有没有订到顶层公寓套房，这儿都是她最爱的住宿地点之一。

尽管朴素的衣着和周围环境格格不入，他们进来时也没人在意。娜塔莎还是很高兴看到山姆一直在大堂边上的酒吧等着，立刻向他们致意。

“洛基选择陪我一起等你们。” 山姆向她问候，接着和克林特安静地打招呼，对双胞胎只是点点头。“他愿意让我陪咱们的客人到这儿跟他见面，然后不和其他人互动，直接离开，如果你们更喜欢这样。托尔已经去见布鲁斯，接下来几个小时还有机会认识史蒂夫，但如果我们想让他俩再离开，他也没意见。”

“洛基和托尔？” 娜塔莎听见身后的皮特罗对旺达轻声说，是的，或许她本应该大致解释一下那两人的情况。或者至少提到他们俩现在用的名字。当然，大多数人都以为他们只是用怪诞的方式致敬北欧众神，而不是神话传说的灵感来源。

她没有回应，直接问：“我们住在顶层吗？” 

山姆点点头，掏出口袋里的几把钥匙给她。“我们还订了两间连通的套房。还没人分卧室，但布鲁斯要了最大的厨房，如果你们有需要，他准备随便煮点什么作为迟到的晚餐。”

“不止一间厨房？”旺达惊呼一声。

克林特热情响应：“此时此刻，食物听起来是不错的选择。”

不只是因为他们跳过了晚餐，还打断皮特罗和旺达吃饭，更多是为了能品尝到超级大厨布鲁斯的美味佳肴。

“我们可以和洛基一起吃面包。”娜塔莎允许了，认为有必要对此表态，“去找他吧。”

山姆点点头，然后离开了。克林特抢在娜塔莎之前迅速转向双胞胎，平静地解释。

“好吧，所以洛基是我们中的一员，但他前段时间干了很坏的事。他本应该离开一百年，可因为让你见他很重要，所以他回来了。事情会很尴尬，也许甚至会演变成暴力，但这就是塔莎选这地方的其中一个原因——提醒我们不要冲动行事、破坏古董。”他自嘲道。

“旺达，他到时候会超他妈的迷人，因为他喜欢把自己看作传统观念里的绅士。他和我们其他人一起时，也会好好表现，至少是这首次见面，但你遇到我们时那些愤世嫉俗和多疑？”他的笑容变得苦涩，“人们说洛基这名字代表谎言和欺骗是有原因的。”

就算是情有可原的时候，克林特也很难控制自己的怨恨；当他发现他们被吓到后，马上软化了自己的态度和表情。“不用担心。大多数情况下他只是很烦人，没什么恶意。他喜欢扰乱你的思绪，也很擅长。可他更像个讨厌的弟弟，或是个想合群、却不知怎么和人好好相处的古怪老表。”

“你们可以信任洛基保守秘密，因为这样最重要的是能保守他的秘密。”娜塔莎补充道，“他绝不会为了最先考虑自己而道歉，可如果他保证掩护你，就绝对会给你支持。只要记住他保护你的意图可能跟你保护他不一样。”

很明显，旺达和皮特罗有很多疑问，但他们再次把话吞回肚子里；当洛基和山姆回到他们面前时，双胞胎只是像对山姆那样向洛基示意，始终保持沉默，甚至没做自我介绍。

“你看上去很好，公正之人。” 洛基用威尔士语对克林特说；克林特只是冷哼一声，举起了手。

“想求我公正对你吗，洛基？我倒惊讶你居然没叫我’大天使萨尔基’。” 克林特嘲笑道。

“这就是你想要的？要我求你——”洛基停下来，不仅考虑到娜塔莎和山姆的怒视，还有旺达跟皮特罗的不安和担忧。他偏了偏头像是在道歉，当然，他并没有真的开口。克林特只是冷笑，因为这毫不意外，也没必要大庭广众下挑事。他转身背对洛基，走向私人电梯，那会带他们上楼，去到他们接下来这几天的家。

娜塔莎又瞪了洛基一眼让他闭嘴。他们前往的套房在五楼和六楼，比双胞胎在诺维格拉德租的公寓还大（即使没有多加两个相连的酒店套间），房间够多让洛基和克林特保持距离。如果事情变得难以控制，还有房间给旺达和皮特罗避避。以及几个迷人的露天阳台，能让他们躲去独处。

他们很难忘记洛基的所作所为，他最不可饶恕的劣迹仍宛如昨日，但洛基由始至终只是爱搞恶作剧，并没有真的恶意；而且除了史蒂夫（也许还有山姆），他们在漫长一生中都曾有过这样残暴、冷酷或无情的时刻。洛基是他们中的毒蝎，正如科尔菲初次认出他时那般。他一生遵循自己的天性，不为过去的行为内疚或羞愧。有时则相反，几乎总是反复无常，但洛基依然选择在娜塔莎之前加入科尔菲提出的任务，帮助改善人类现状，尽管他没有理由这样做，只会意识到自己单打独斗终会沦落到悲惨地步。

“你们俩睡一张床会很奇怪吗？” 娜塔莎这么问双胞胎，电梯关门后开始上升，让她有一瞬间觉得自己需要说什么打破尴尬的沉默。“我当时是想咱们四个人能共用那间有张特大号床的主卧。它还有两张躺椅，我和克林特都能睡。不过如果你们不习惯，我们可以挤挤公共区的沙发，这样至少还在你们附近。”

操。她在胡扯。

“套房里另一间卧室有两张双人床，可是很小很朴素。”她继续说，因为娜塔莎就算知道自己在做什么和为什么，也可能会自欺欺人。

“我们可以睡躺椅。”旺达迅速说道，无视皮特罗以示反对的微弱呻吟，但克林特听到他们的谈话后凑过来，摇了摇头。

“你们睡床吧。真是罪过。”他告诉他们，“而且那对两个人来说够大，不会太别扭。”

“别扭？” 皮特罗问。

“就是奇怪又不对劲的意思。比如和自己的兄弟睡觉。”克林特满脸通红地解释。

就在他们都觉得尴尬到极点的时候，电梯停了下来，然后开门直接通向套房内，而不是去这层楼其他套间共用的走廊。

“吾友们。”托尔热烈地用德语大喊，从凹陷的沙发上站起来，那沙发奢侈得跟主卧床一样，真是罪过。他张开双臂，向他们打招呼。

托尔确实是位传奇人物，而且他们已经有将近75年没见面了。他比娜塔莎高近一英尺，一名真正的维京战士（或北欧神），是娜塔莎认识的最快乐、最英俊的男人之一。

见鬼，事实上，他们都似好莱坞明星或真人秀《天桥骄子》那般优雅迷人，甚至就是原型，布鲁斯觉得这确实和他们的永生有关；认为他们的身体可能在第一次死亡前就已经开始自愈，不断优化遗传基因，塑造历史以来最令人满意的人类特质，并消除任何瑕疵或缺陷。比如史蒂夫，可爱的农场青年，完美的金发雅利安海报男孩，讽刺的是他第一世都在反对尼采的精英超人理论；再到山姆，那令人鼓舞的微笑、讽刺的言语和古典美的脸庞，以及始终如一的正义感，让所有人都安心。

或者洛基，不仅打动了古代北欧人、被他们视若神明，而且和巴基一样成为爱尔兰精灵传说的创作原型，那棱角分明的高耸颧骨、深邃阴沉的眼神，他们俩的美超凡脱俗，仿佛来自天外世界。或者布鲁斯，满怀黑暗汹涌的怒火，同时带着顽强的镇定，算是天真烂漫的奇迹；他那温柔的天使脸庞启发了诸多文艺复兴时期的画家，包括米开朗基罗。

叶莲娜和奥创曾是他们的堕落天使，罪恶和欲望的化身，至少直到他们也开始相信人类的赞颂；而跟其他人相比，科尔菲、阿列克谢、高和殷森都在年纪较大时经历初次死亡，是古希腊人对“美”这一概念的完美诠释，以及日本人对“时间产生美”（随年龄增长而来的宁静）的理解。 

然后是克林特，他可能不像其他人那样符合现代美丽/英俊男子的标准，但其身材可与雕塑家格来肯的赫拉克勒斯雕塑（以及史蒂夫）相媲美，还有那狡黠和真诚的迷人微笑。娜塔莎的脸就曾几次出现在艺术作品中；书籍，画廊，甚至一两间闺房，她很清楚自己的美貌让她受益更多，而不是拖后腿，即使这只是她弹药库中的众多武器之一。

正如娜塔莎所说，旺达会面临许多相同的挑战，但她的精致面庞更热情、温柔、平易近人，比娜塔莎所表现出来的、受人指责的冷漠和精致完美更适合她。甚至皮特罗也有像他双胞胎妹妹那样的吸引力，看那帅气的银发和颈背上的深色发茬。他的逞能和脆弱可能会随年龄的增长而消失，但如果他最终学会控制自己的情绪和更黑暗的特质，他也可能会变得非常成熟优秀。 

“别来无恙？” 托尔上前问候。

“再见到你就更好了。”克林特用英语回答，第一个上前接受对方的熊抱，好让托尔匆忙松开他去抱娜塔莎。

她用眼神威胁克林特要找他算账，但她也知道他清楚自己不是认真的。托尔可能已经快压断她的一两根肋骨（过去真有发生过），但他的喜爱和热情无比真诚，因此他们不可能拒绝、甚至时而还会渴望其中一个拥抱。

随后托尔放开娜塔莎，并将注意力转向双胞胎。“那么我们这里有谁？”他听懂了克林特的暗示，现在用英语问道。

“我是旺达•马克西莫夫。” 旺达用带异国腔调的英语介绍自己。尽管托尔毫不掩饰地张开双臂，但她没有上前接受拥抱。“这是我哥哥，双胞胎哥哥。”她介绍皮特罗时强调，非常聪明地知道要解释皮特罗也是其中一员，好让其他人不要质疑。“皮特罗。”

“很高兴认识你们，吾友，姐妹。” 托尔郑重地向他们俩点头，“我是托尔。”他捶了捶胸口说。

“你是北欧神话中的雷神？”皮特罗非常怀疑地问。

托尔耸耸肩，娜塔莎知道他没那么谦虚，但因为这样的头衔对他而言只意味着嘲讽。托尔就只是托尔（就算别人都称他为大力神赫拉克勒斯和天使长安南尼尔），无需更多证明，除了自己无需向任何人负责。

“我不是天神。”他郑重地向双胞胎保证，但眼神闪烁似乎为自己的话掩饰。“但在我的时代，我曾挥舞战锤、斧头和利剑，武器被闪电击中火花飞溅。古人目睹我幸免于难，而旁人皆已丧命，神话便如此诞生。”现在他对他们眨眨眼，继续告诉他们自己的秘密。“事实上，我发现没理由去否定这些天马行空的故事，因为恐惧正如我的力量一般，让我战无不胜。”

“那洛基，他是你的兄弟？” 旺达问道，没之前那么怀疑，但语气还是不太相信。

“他是我选择的兄弟，尽管我们没人能证明或否认：我们可能会去追踪自己的同世系后裔，却是为了消磨时间。” 托尔看向洛基，对方正一脸怒气，这并不奇怪，因为他通常否认任何亲属关系的概念，这就是为什么托尔总是很快提起这事。然而今晚，洛基也在不知不觉中走近了，仿佛面对这些以及更多问题而寻求托尔的保护。好像他们流亡的时间终于让洛基意识到，自己选择的家人与血亲一样重要。

“我和洛基成了交心兄弟，”托尔继续深情地说，“比起其他人，我们拥有相似的人生、习俗和信仰，因为我们最初都生于日德兰半岛同一片大区，尽管相隔五百年。”

“我们能问您的年龄吗？” 旺达接着开口，好奇、敬畏，甚至有些害怕，“如果你是北欧诸神的原型，那你就是……”她摇了摇头，轻声问道，“你真的能活这么久吗？” 

托尔点点头，但也耸了耸肩，罕见地表现出自己的谦卑。“娜塔莎和克林特年龄更大，远在部落、神灵、甚至语言的概念超越生命之前，他们就已诞生。甚至到我出生那天，我们依然还不像当今人类这样计算日期。布鲁斯就是我们的学者。”然后他指向在厨房的布鲁斯，“他已将时代定格在我们的记忆中，但在我们继续交谈之前，你们必须进来卸下负担。保证会有美食，而且我总是发现——故事配美酒更动人。”


	5. Chapter 5

从出电梯那一刻起，他们就不知不觉定在原地，直到现在托尔的话才打破这个状态。娜塔莎带双胞胎走进主卧，他们确实能卸下负担（或至少卸下他们的行李），然后花点时间梳洗，整理好思绪。克林特紧随其后，但只是放下自己的包和武器，同时朝娜塔莎做了个粗鲁的鬼脸。她点点头，取下皮特罗的刀，但留了把枪。不是因为她不信任洛基或双胞胎，或是觉得他们中任何一人会不听话。她不仅讲求实际，但也相信宿命。她的朋友们不会惹麻烦，但她知道麻烦不可避免，所以宁愿有所准备。

她回到宽敞的公共客厅后，史蒂夫递给她一杯口感细腻的白葡萄酒，也抱了抱她，比托尔内敛得多；她跟布鲁斯回到厨房，想偷吃一口他炒的菜，布鲁斯一把拍开她的手，但同样给她一个温暖的拥抱。娜塔莎看他一切都在掌控中，自己对烹饪也没多大帮助，便回到主客厅，注意到克林特和洛基已经走到套房的其中一个阳台上。因此她转而重新加入史蒂夫，在其中一张超级舒适的沙发坐下，而且刚好也能清楚看见阳台的两人。托尔和山姆则假装不去看克林特和洛基。

“你们之间多久会发生这么严重的矛盾？”史蒂夫这么问她，小心地指了指克林特和洛基，声音轻得好让托尔和山姆听不到他们的对话。

为了照顾托尔的感受，娜塔莎想。

她思考着自己该怎么回答，举起玻璃杯仿佛在研究那透明的葡萄酒。“我惊讶你等了七十五年才问。我更惊讶山姆或布鲁斯向你解释了一切，却没有主动说起这事。”

“你第一年就吓到了我。”令她再次惊讶的是史蒂夫如此承认。然后他一脸尴尬的模样，让娜塔莎怀疑这是因为史蒂夫天性善良，还是他那可爱的小缺点——过了这么多年他在她身边还会紧张。

他试图道歉：“佩吉说你不像看上去那么冷漠。”

道歉得不怎么样。眼睛还不敢看娜塔莎。

“但是那时我确实没什么和女性相处的经验。”他接着承认，“佩吉也吓到我了，但我第一次复活时，霍华德怕得不敢上前核实我的情况，所以她直接拿枪朝我射击，那一刻我便爱上了她。从那之后我就总想要迷住她，没去打扰你。”

他想起佩吉时总是一脸深情，带着尊敬和感激，不敢相信佩吉曾经竟然对他那么做。史蒂夫如此深切的爱，在后来一生中持续了那么多年，足以比得上克林特与巴基的爱。娜塔莎很高兴见到他也开始向前看；很高兴见到史蒂夫依然缅怀佩吉，却没有让多年前她逝世时的悲痛占据全部。否则，这样漫长的人生就如荒芜废土，而且很可能被自己亲手终结。她发现他和山姆越来越亲密，想着这和他对托尼的迷恋，是否跟史蒂夫向前看有关，但史蒂夫也不会做什么，除非托尼（或他的未婚妻佩珀）最先迈出第一步。幸运的是，如果事情真的发生，山姆对多元恋也持开放态度。

“之后问起来似乎很不礼貌。”史蒂夫继续说，没用上那种经常被她说的敬畏态度，而是简单的陈述事实。“尤其是其他人都没提起过洛基或托尔。我花了好几年才明白，就算活过了这么多世、这么多年，你们依然是走一步算一步。没有任何规则。”

有什么似乎刺痛了他，然而娜塔莎也对此有些恼火。她可能不喜欢遵循规则，但她确实感激规则所提供的确定性。

“如果问起洛基的事，到时被问的人还更尴尬，所以我就随它去了。”史蒂夫承认，“当然你们都没让我闲着，教会了我很事。我猜我是觉得你最终会——希望在你需要之前，告诉我流亡和处罚的事。”

有时候娜塔莎希望史蒂夫的仁慈是矫揉造作。这样会更容易跟他打交道。让她用讽刺或嘲弄的方式回应。让她觉得能自在地直接取笑他。不过这些愿望，是她的性格缺陷，而不是他的。只是和史蒂一起，让娜塔莎觉得自己老了。不是因为她度过的漫长岁月，而是他还太年轻。因为他从一开始就对她如此尊敬，尽管她觉得自己根本不配。

“史蒂夫，你明白我不是真正的负责人，对吧？”她必须指出，即使他不期望她会收回这话，“我们是同心协力的，如果你不愿意，你没有义务做我或其他任何人建议的事。他们之所以仰仗我，是因为我最年长，而不是因为我有什么特别的智慧或能看见真正的异象。”

“我保证，女士，如果我不同意，我会告诉你的。”他转过头看着她回答，如此真诚以至于他必须要劝诫她，尽管这是友善的忠言。

“我从来敢于捍卫自己的信念，其他指挥官的不满我也不放心上。”他补充道，语气不再刻意友善，更多的是其他人认为史蒂夫特有的固执，但娜塔莎还没真正亲身体验过。

“我想象日后某天咱们会到那一步的。”他接着对她说，“但犹豫不决可没法战斗，靠委员会也赢不了战争。有人必须得做最终决定，在我看来，你就是这宏伟计划里的那个人，我没意见。”

“目前如此。”她忍不住说。

他微笑着点了点头。“目前如此。”他表示让步，“那么，关于我们之间的内部冲突？”

她耸了耸肩。“实战中成为敌对并不重要。事实上可能还挺有趣。”她承认，“我们把它看作一种竞争；一种彼此衡量对比的方式。也许幸运的是，我们之间的分歧或怨恨很少源于个人冲突。而且我们比大多数外部影响活得更久。”

不仅是因为娜塔莎很难回答，更多是她从未真正如此直截了当地想过。叶莲娜和后来史蒂夫出生的世界，数年内就发生了翻天覆地的变化，而不是几个世纪或更长时间，所以也能瞬间明白他们看事情的方式——他们对社会变革的期盼和渴望——为什么花了这么久。娜塔莎相信他们做到了与时俱进，不仅放弃过时思维、接受新技术，还重新定义了他们对非物质和物质的价值观，但有时她发现自己还在努力证明这漫长一生是如何塑造她的。 

“我们的优先级变了，而我们的长期愿景真正取决于生活，但这些年并不能保证我们有什么特殊洞察力，或让我们做到万无一失。”她仍然试着解释，“它确实让我们能古怪地理解至关重要的大事。政权每天都在更替。为此哭哭啼啼，或责怪我们中某个人，简直是浪费水和能源。接下来几十年我们要想方设法，让洛基记得我们还生他的气，但这消极反抗的报复和所有操蛋行为最终会消失。没人忘记他的所作所为，但我们也会适时和他协商停战。”

“要找到长远的眼光。”史蒂夫说。

娜塔莎点点头。“因为到最后，我们真正能拥有的是彼此。洛基没有故意导致巴基的死，可就算他是，我希望我们最终还会让他回来，只要稍加控制他的行为。我们放逐他，是希望他能明白自己做错了什么，好让他以后能做出不同的选择。将他驱逐更长时间，直到永远，只会滋长我们更黑暗的冲动，直到把自己变成我们要惩罚的人；反过来，我们也可能会在他们心中催生更可怕的黑暗，亲手制造出一个大恶棍。”

“像高吕雉。”

娜塔莎再次点头。“还有奥创狄俄斯。洛基只是以自我为中心，这缺点就和我的过分直率、或你不愿承认细微差别一样。”她笑着指出，史蒂夫也回以微笑，“至少洛基明白：他以为自己有时渴望的权力和奉承，也会带给他绝对不想要的内在责任和义务。我们将足够的责任和义务强加在自己身上，想承担更多。也许除了你。并不是说我相信你在追求权力或奉承。”

“绝对没有。”史蒂夫积极回答，“我不想要别人的拥护或崇拜。如果要评判我，那就让他们评判我的行动，而不是我的命令。”

“真是位天生的领袖。还是个好人。”

“我——”

“吃晚饭了。”布鲁斯打断道，考虑到娜塔莎和史蒂夫的话题走向，这也许让他们俩都松了口气。 

托尔自告奋勇：“我叫克林特和洛基进来。”

娜塔莎表示同意：“我去通知双胞胎。”

为了尊重布鲁斯的努力，他们都坐到一起，尽管并不打算吃饭。这时山姆开口问：“有谁需要换酒或再来一杯的吗？”。

娜塔莎饶有兴趣地注意到，桌旁的双胞胎坐在克林特旁边，尽管他们可以坐到山姆或托尔边上，或她座位两边的位置。布鲁斯今晚的餐桌准备了十六个人的位子，特意让双胞胎自由选择想坐在谁旁边。

“我们还没做完自我介绍。”这次布鲁斯首先和双胞胎打招呼，“我是布鲁斯。我们一起的时候通常是我做饭，我喜欢做饭，这是件好事，因为其他这几个坏蛋，不是厨艺出奇地烂，就是太懒。”他瞪着克林特说，“接下来几天如果有什么特别想吃的，你们列个喜欢的食材清单给我。如果你们喜欢自己做饭，我不反对共用厨房；但如果你愿意做饭，又不想让多管闲事的人或小贼偷走你们的食材，你们也可以用另一间小点的厨房。我在团队活动主要做技术支持，更喜欢不直接参与任何战斗或行动。”

他们传递食物时，皮特罗开口问：“那你们都真的积极参与了战斗吗？”他的声音带着谴责和希望，“这就是你们在索科维亚的目的？为了那场抗议？”

“我们过去更多投身于国家的建立和治理，但现在我们努力纠正更小的错误。为人民提供帮助，尤其是那些没有发言权或捍卫者的人。”托尔回答，表情中流露出些许遗憾，不过他是他们中最伟大的战士。他给自己舀了好几大勺菜，而洛基除了吃几块奶酪和一点葡萄以外，就只是为其他人传菜；可能他们俩今晚到维也纳前已经吃过了，或者洛基是因为压力大胃口不好，有时就是这样。

娜塔莎想着，她就算今天吃得少，也会像洛基那样吃不下，但布鲁斯烹饪的美味佳肴让她将压力抛在脑后。

“我们是为旺达去索科维亚的。没其他原因，只有我和塔莎，因为当我们所有人都感知到旺达的死亡时，我们俩已经在保加利亚了。”克林特回答了皮特罗说出口和暗示的问题。美食一直是克林特的慰藉，所以他吃饭时完全不跟你客气。

“自决权对个人和国家都很重要。”山姆开口解释皮特罗没问出口的部分。“我们经过反复试验得出结论，作为一名活跃统治者和幕后掌权人，咱们最好还是远离王位。那些关于权力和腐败的谚语本可能指的是我们。”他在想起某些黑暗记忆时摇了摇头，即使是奥创，对他而言也只是个警示故事，因为他不是生来就得对付永生者的邪恶行径。

“我们不可能阻止所有坏事发生。”他继续说，现在语气中更多的是懊悔。“如果让别人替他们完成任务，不管怎样也没人会吸取教训。”当他递来一大碗米饭时接着说：“我是山姆。很抱歉在大厅时没介绍自己。我通常和史蒂夫搭档出任务，其他人一般在需要听众时才来找我或布鲁斯。可以跟你们觉得自在的人谈谈，但如果你们有疑问，甚至只是想发泄，我随时欢迎。”

史蒂夫举起手，像个名副其实的童子军：“我是史蒂夫，团队里最年轻的永生者，不过旺达，现在我猜应该是你了。我还在努力思考要怎么看待发生在我身上的事，多年后又会意味着什么。让我们认清事实吧，这个’多年后’实际上指的是几百年或更久，所以如果你想同情某人，就来找我吧。但有件事我已经想通了，那就是我在他们这儿有一席之地，我对此非常感激。大家都理解你很害怕，觉得不堪重负。理解你可能有阵子还没准备好做任何决定，而这’一阵子’可能是几年。或者几百年。但无论多久，我们都会欢迎你。”

“就和他们告诉你的一样，我是洛基。”坐在娜塔莎对面的洛基介绍自己。他选择那个位置，就是为了让大家觉得没义务坐在他旁边，当然只有托尔会坐下。“长久以来的害群之马，但我喜欢克林特叫我毒蝎。我不是你或这个世界的咨询师，也不是什么捍卫者。可我确实相信忠诚和家庭的概念，就像现在你成了我的家人，就能获得我的忠诚。如果这有什么变化，我会先告诉你的，但就目前而言，我肯定你还有一些你觉得比认识我们更重要的疑问。”

双胞胎交换了一个眼神，然后旺达点点头示意皮特罗先问，他们才结束对视。

“我也是永生的吗？”

他们全都看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯看上去不太乐意回答他的问题，但不管怎样还是勇敢站出来，因为他是唯一一个有权威回答的人。“呃，我们也不知道？你俩是我们遇到的第一对双胞胎。我们确实知道永生不能遗传，但你们绝对是特例。麻烦的是除了杀死你，就没有其他办法知晓。直到死后加速自愈能力才会激活。我的意思是说，也许，我们可以让你达到濒死状态，但如果你不……”他举起双手耸了耸肩。

“我们不会那样做的。”旺达严肃地终止了这个话题，不仅怒视布鲁斯和其他人，还瞪了皮特罗一眼，她的哥哥只好举起双手表示忏悔。

“好吧。”皮特罗塞了满嘴食物，再次试图提问，“那你们一直谈论的那个叫巴基的家伙是怎么死的？他是你们中的一员，对吗？永生不死？所以发生了什么？我以为你们不会死。”

所有人的第一反应是彻底沉默。皮特罗得明白他问得太轻率，就连托尔现在也眉头紧皱（尽管悲伤多过愤怒）。但皮特罗只是绷紧下巴，毫不退缩地对上大家不自在的尴尬视线。娜塔莎深吸一口气打算开口，这样克林特就不用解释发生了什么，但洛基抢在她之前回答，这确实是出人意料却值得赞赏的行为，娜塔莎对此非常感激。

“说永生不死不太准确。”洛基看着皮特罗和旺达说道，然后移开视线凝视他的酒杯。“我们可以死。我们确实会死。但只要躯体保持完整，我们就能从任何遭受的厄运中恢复过来。直到不再自愈为止。”

“就算是普通人，心肺和大脑停止活动后，细胞完全死亡也需要时间。”布鲁斯继续解释背后的科学原理，虽然皮特罗没有问，但不管怎样都是有用的信息，娜塔莎不会干预。

不幸的是，她怀疑这没法劝阻皮特罗太久，而且这正是旺达需要知道的事。

布鲁斯继续说：“这时候的一些生理机功能还在运作，我们的身体开始痊愈。”他小心翼翼不让自己陷入讲课模式，因为这不是什么深奥的智力话题。

“骨骼、组织、神经和脑细胞，无论受到多严重的伤害都能恢复，而且没错，甚至包括四肢再生。”布鲁斯补充道，“但相信我，这可不是什么福利，绝对不是你想要体验的事。虽然身体能自愈，但我们依然会感觉到受伤的疼痛，而且全身细胞再生时更加痛苦。我们只能束手无策地等四肢再生，而且创伤越大，愈合的时间就越长。”

事实上，布鲁斯是他们中唯一一个从未被重伤到瘫痪的人，他曾经没了一只手，甚至有次被人砍断肘部以下的胳膊，都不曾丧失行动能力。然而，和所有这些痛苦作斗争，只能让疼痛（和他的暴怒）持续更长的时间。后果便是造成大量滥杀滥伤，这也是他退出战斗的原因。

布鲁斯一脸若有所思：“我不确定如果头和身体分离会怎么样？毕竟我们不是什么好莱坞电影的角色。我想躯体会从头部重新长出来，但我不建议咱们谁去尝试，就算是为了科学。”

“那不会长成两个你吗？” 皮特罗问，似乎非常入迷而不是觉得恶心，不像餐桌上的其他几个人，包括娜塔莎在内。

至少今晚的饭菜大部分都是蔬菜，没有其他带红酱或者像人脑的食物。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“因为这从未发生过，所以我不能肯定；然而，就算某人不再显示任何大脑活动，被现代科学宣告进入脑死亡，我相信在分子水平上，大脑的某些生理机能仍在运作，只要它继续，我们就能够自愈。因此，和大脑断开连接的躯体就只是一坨肉罢了。”

“我们的身体自愈时会排出所有异物，如果你哪天想要纹身，那还是别想了。”史蒂夫大声转移话题，显然想聊一些没那么令人不适的内容。“打洞也是。你可以做，但首饰会被挤出去，如果你尝试戴一个闭环，它会刺破你的皮肤，最后搞得一团糟。”


	6. Chapter 6

“那什么东西能杀死我们？” 旺达再次提起这个问题，但很尊敬地没有说到名字。

这是旺达第一次公开承认自己是其中一位永生者，但在真正回答她的问题之前，娜塔莎的满足感并不重要。“正如洛基所说，有时我们就只是停止从创伤或疾病中痊愈。”她重复道，“这在我们最年长的人身上发生了几千次，他在特洛伊战争中重伤死去，复活后发现自己永生不死。然而在英格兰百年战争一场战役中，殷森为掩护我们撤退受了伤，他的伤口停止愈合、最后要了他的命；当时他才六百岁，所以年龄似乎不是其中一个因素。”

“还有阿列克谢。”娜塔莎深吸一口气，继续说，“他最终成功结合不同材料和反作用力，把自己彻底炸成碎片。我猜辐射爆炸也能要我们的命，只要它的衰变率超过我们细胞的再生速度。”让她想像阿列克谢自杀的场景并不比重现它更容易。至少到目前为止，她的叙述确实不带任何情感。

“某些腐蚀性化学物质也能起作用。”克林特平静而哀伤地说，“如果量多得能一次性溶解我们的身体。”

“真的吗，晚餐时适合讨论这个话题？”洛基打断了他，一脸厌恶和不自在。

“真的吗，洛基？”布鲁斯反问，“你这么娇气？”

“完全没有。”洛基不屑地回应，但这是他脸上还有血色的唯一原因，“只不过我们年轻的同伴脸色发青，我想她也不是医务人员——。”

“洛基，够了！”托尔警告他，用力按住洛基的手不让他挣脱，不过娜塔莎看不出托尔有多费力。

没错，也许最好在其他时候聊布鲁斯的药物实验。特别是现在洛基打算招惹布鲁斯，而不是进一步帮助旺达了解她的新家人。

娜塔莎问旺达：“我应该停下来吗？”

旺达大胆地摇摇头。“我需要了解，而且对这个不舒服的是我的心，不是胃。虽然你在描述可怕的画面，但我实在无法想象你们还亲眼目睹了一切。”

娜塔莎点点头，偷偷瞥了一眼克林特。她知道他宁愿去其他任何地方，都不想在这儿听完剩下的讨论，就像娜塔莎没胃口继续她的晚餐。但他是出于忠诚和支持留在这儿，而她发声是出于责任感和懊悔。可怜的旺达（更不用说同样脸色苍白的皮特罗）仍然静静地坐在那儿，她的其他兄弟们也坐下来给予她支持，一同面对这困难的问题。

“高用硫酸杀死了叶莲娜，我们反过来谴责高的背叛，并用同样的方式处决了她。”娜塔莎缓慢而庄重地说，接受了克林特紧握的手和安慰，也希望能给予克林特安慰。“我们在克里施伯格集中灭绝营的熔炉失去了巴基。仅仅是身上着火还不够。必须要完全烧尽才能杀死我们。”

他们第一次知道这个，是在用火刑处决奥创狄俄斯后，那时他加入他们还不到两百年。

旺达震惊地用手捂住嘴。桌上再次安静下来，就连银餐具和玻璃杯也停住了。无论人类彼此之间做过多少可怕行径，第三帝国的恐怖依然深入骨髓。叶莲娜（和高）的死同样令人震惊，可至少是私人的。也许能给一点宽限期，但死亡肯定更容易被理解。更容易做到名正言顺。

“所以，不存在圣地和’最后只能留一个’的对决？” 皮特罗做出夸张的天真表情，非常体贴地打破沉默，意外弥补了他之前笨拙的提问。

“我想我会是优秀的宇宙王子。”山姆假装自大地跟着开玩笑，甚至张开手掌抵着下巴摆了个造型。

“洛基肯定也想如此自称。”克林特大胆地直视洛基，等待他的回击。

洛基只是郑重地低头以示致谢，然后用柔和的男中音唱道：“ _我必成大器，笑到最后。揽月摘星，高举利剑，高昂头颅[1]。_ ”虽然他自私自利、傲慢自大，但内心深处依然这般仁慈，和他一起生活也没那么难以忍受。

那部电影曾试图传达出永生带来的那种沉重，可惜没成功，不过音乐很棒，洛基的歌声不只是还行，而电影《挑战者》绝对是他们共同的负罪感快乐源泉。不过只有托尔和布鲁斯会再看《挑战者II：天幕之战》，他们都不知道任何一部续集电影的存在。

等大家的笑声渐渐平息，旺达询问道：“所以，如果我不用和你打，或者根本不用打，那要做什么？有什么事能做？”她时不时咬一口自己的食物，不像皮特罗那样狼吞虎咽。

“任何你想做的事。”史蒂夫热情地回答，“当然，如果你想完成学业，我们可以找所大学接收你，让你从上完的课程参加测试，因为你不能从已经考过的课再获学分。而你，皮特罗，也是一样。或者如果你们想工作，托尼在很多国家都有业务，肯定能提供任何你想做的岗位。”

“托尼是谁？”皮特罗问，“你们有提过他、或她的名字，但Ta不在这儿？Ta没有来？”

史蒂夫脸上满是深情，而山姆和布鲁斯一脸看好戏的样子。“托尼不是永生者，但他是我们中的一员。”史蒂夫解释，“和布鲁斯一样，他是我们的技术支持和科学顾问，多亏了他我们才能在当今世界保守永生的秘密。托尼指的是托尼·斯塔克，斯塔克工业的继承人和现任首席工程师兼大股东。”

双胞胎似乎对圈外人知道他们的永生不怎么热情，不过他们可能只是因为托尼·斯塔克才不高兴。毫无疑问，托尼的名声——包括他的生意和个人爱好，都遭到全世界的批评和非议，特别是斯塔克工业的主要业务——武器研究与生产。

“当然你们也不需要找工作。”山姆察觉到他们听见托尼的名字后需要冷静，于是试着解释。“比如说，有什么地方是你们一直想看的，我们中有谁可能曾经去过那儿，会很乐意当你们的向导。” 他提议道，“或者，如果你们想在哪里定居一段时间，什么也不做，我们都可以帮忙。”

史蒂夫点点头附和：“我是在第二次世界大战快结束前去世的，所以我最不想做的就是重返战场。然后山姆把我带到非洲这个地方待了几个月。那里的人不知道用了什么方法，成功隐藏自己的财富和进步不让世界知晓。外人看到他们过着简朴的乡村生活，但他们其实住在黄金国——或者提尔纳诺[2]，如果你们更熟悉爱尔兰妖精的传说。在瓦坎达感觉绝对像走进一个奇幻仙境。”

“所以我们可以去任何地方，就是不能回家。”皮特罗不屑地回应。

“我们的家也不是什么好地方。”旺达反驳，可她的坚定看法无疑只是为了掩盖自己的思乡情。 

在娜塔莎看来索科维亚是个破地方，但双胞胎曾在那儿待了一辈子。那是他们的全世界，如今难以想象的现实迫使他们放弃一切，重头开始新生活。瓦坎达可能是他们接下来几天的最佳去处。在清净之地探索这个他们从未想过有机会参与其中的、更美好的世界。他们甚至可能决定在那儿度过皮特罗的一生，因为和旺达的漫长岁月相比，这很可能只是稍纵即逝。娜塔莎觉得旺达很快就不会满足，但她也确信无论如何那都会是他们俩共同做出的决定。正如同旺达选择在皮特罗的有生之年加入他们，他们就得调整计划接纳某位非永生者。

“嘿，现在还什么都没决定。”克林特提醒他们，语气和表情坦诚可靠。“如果想到更多疑问，就谷歌搜索一下看有哪些选择，你有大把时间和机会做任何事，就算选择了也能改主意。不过今晚你还有其他问题吗？会让你担心睡不着的事？”

“我只有一个，是因为好奇而不是担心。”皮特罗回答，“你说你们找到了旺达。你们来索科维亚就是为了找她。你们是怎么知道的？”

“抱歉，我想我们还没真正解释过，对吗？”克林特一脸难为情的模样，“好吧，呃，我们都体验了旺达的初次死亡。事实证明，现有的永生者与新永生者之间会建立联系。在真正见面之前，我们都会经历新永生者的死，而新永生者会随机唤起我们过去的死亡经历，主要通过梦境。这也是我们等不及带你来跟大家见面的部分原因，就连布鲁斯也不知道它是怎么发生、为什么发生的，但我猜这是什么必需手段好让我们找到彼此。”他望向布鲁斯，看他是否想接手，但布鲁斯摇摇头，表示克林特做得很好。

克林特看起来并不觉得自己做得好，可双胞胎还在思考他说的话，于是他继续往下讲：“我们也不清楚为什么一见面就会中断连接。早期寻找一位新永生者可能要花好几年，有时候我们根本就找不到。那些梦逼疯了好几个迷失的永生者。他们一次又一次自杀，试图摆脱纠缠不休的幻象，认为那是恶魔的邪念和声音，这对我们来说也不轻松。”克林特痛苦地笑了。“你不用遭受那样的痛苦，旺达，至少在下一位新永生者第一次经历死亡之前。通常都是每四五百年一次，直到你的出现。”

旺达非常小心地放下餐巾。她脸上全神贯注的表情变成空白，掩饰了震惊或反感，也许两者都有。或多或少是因为她不可避免将要面对身心上的痛苦，看着几乎所有她爱的人先她而去，但未来模糊不清——他们的存在就表明她最终能够克服。再加上她刚发现自己永生不朽，所有积极一面带来的新奇感让她眼花缭乱，占去她目前的注意力。毫无疑问，就算她害怕自己的最终一死，那似乎也遥不可及，甚至随着人类和技术的不断发展，可能永远不会发生。但是这个——他们之间的联系以及事情出了问题、甚至只是延迟太久所发生的疯狂，好像让旺达明白情况变得难以应付。

尽管如此，她还是个有礼貌的孩子。“谢谢你们的解答和晚餐”，虽然她有一半的食物没吃。“我想我今晚应该去休息了。”她把椅子向后挪，脸色苍白得能比上皮特罗的发色，不愿直视任何人的眼睛。甚至不去看她哥哥，但还是对他喊：“皮特罗，如果你想熬夜，进来时别吵醒我。”

“现在我也没其他问题了。”他说，不过很明显在撒谎。

比起对待刚认识的人，他对妹妹的情绪更谨慎，娜塔莎欣赏他这点；感激旺达身边还有他相伴，而其他人都不是旺达现在想要的。

“请允许我们俩先离开。”皮特罗也从桌旁站起来，“如果可以的话，我们明天会帮忙搞定早餐和清理工作。”

“当然。” 山姆告诉他们，他的表情或语气没有半点怜悯或评头论足，但眼神悲伤。“请记住，如果你们需要什么都可以找我。不用担心吵醒我。或吵醒我们任何一个。我们都经历了这个过程，知道它有多令人不安。即使你不想谈，陪伴同样可以给予慰藉。”

皮特罗点点头，拉着旺达的手臂护送她离开房间，他们俩走在一起如此亲近，如此同步，看起来就像一对恋人——或是双胞胎。在他们身上，她能看到双胞胎之间独有的那种超自然联系。

“我们确实该给下一位永生者做本指导手册之类的玩意儿。”布鲁斯建议，“真不敢相信我们应付得还是那么糟。”

娜塔莎耸耸肩。“你们每个人的反应都不同。因为这涉及到我们永生存在的不同方面。你们当中也没人真的一口气全部消化，而旺达一直对整体概念接受得很好，所以这就是我们能为旺达做的。可能分几部分来，一旦你习惯了开头，要理解和接受下一部分就更容易了。”

“我更担心她的接受只是表面，为了掩饰内心的否认。”山姆承认，“她只是在说她觉得我们想听的话。”

克林特摇摇头。“或许有一些是，但旺达明白自己死后不可能再回到以前的生活。我觉得真正困扰她的，是我们不断抛给她的各种选择。我觉得她之前没考虑过这么多可能性。我们得记住，像旺达这么年轻就复活的只有叶莲娜。我们其他人在首次死亡前都有过丰富的人生，即使不尽如意。叶莲娜和旺达的不同之处在于，叶莲娜还是凡人时虽然年轻，但野心不小，她觉得自己的不朽是权利，同时也证明自己不应该否认欲望，而旺达已经学会了抑制欲望。”

他谈到叶莲娜时瞥了娜塔莎一眼，一脸抱歉，不过没有必要，因为他说的是事实。叶莲娜野心勃勃，当她以为娜塔莎故意阻挠她时也很不耐烦。高反而助长了叶莲娜的不耐烦和野心，鼓励她追求更多，而不仅仅满足于已经掌握的智慧或经验。

“所以我们不能再向旺达提供一切。” 娜塔莎提议，“当然，我们不会夺走她选择的权利，但也许我们可以将她的选择分成更容易消化的几部分，因为我们在其他事上没做到这点。问问她明天可能想做什么，而不是希望她决定接下来几个月或余生的需求。让她自己设定范围，定义自身的极限。”

大家点头赞成，不是说这真的有多意义深远或多有必要，甚至不一定可行，考虑到他们已经塞给旺达太多可能性。他们能做到最好的事，就是当旺达摔倒时在她身边，给予帮助或建议，不带任何评判或期望。

“我想大家今晚都没那么容易睡着觉了。”山姆说，“我对双胞胎说的也适用你们所有人，知道吧。如果有人需要谈谈，我会是个好听众。”

“我只需要再加点酒。” 洛基起身，“要我给你们也倒点儿吗？”

大家纷纷摇头，然后都站起来，史蒂夫和山姆一起收拾用过的餐盘，而克林特和布鲁斯则把剩菜放去冰箱。

娜塔莎开始收酒杯，托尔也过来帮忙。 

他说：“那兄妹俩似乎很有趣，不过还非常非常年轻。”

“他们在今天之前从没离开过诺维格拉德。”娜塔莎承认，“我觉得我是拐走了他们，而不是给他们帮助。”

“你不应该这么打击自己。”布鲁斯在桌子对面告诉她，“从子弹杀死她的那一刻起，她的生活就结束了。你给了她一个寻找新未来的机会。你只是不习惯过渡如此顺利，所以你自己脑补了一场内部冲突。再说你这是沉湎过去。沉湎内疚。娜塔莎，旺达不会成为另一个叶莲娜，你也没有辜负叶莲娜、阿列克谢或高吕雉。是时候开始再次相信自己了。”

他的话带着更多同情，让她很不自在，娜塔莎不假思索地将其全部还给布鲁斯。“我应该说你是五十步笑百步， _大个子[3]_ ，不过你一直都更适合提建议，而不是好好听取建议。” 她还是控制住自己，向他回以微笑，不仅吞下她话语中的尖锐，还为他所说的表示感激，就算她并不相信。

“我没事，”她告诉所有人，“是的，我今天过于沉浸在回忆里。我敢肯定我们大家都是。只不过我的回忆比你们所有人还多。有时候它们让我疲惫。”

“自从你离开去过独处时间、暂时不管任务，已经很久了。”山姆评论道，好像还想多说些什么。

“而当我需要那种时间时，我会去享受的。”她抢先说道，“我可能发牢骚抱怨为世界负责——”

“还为我们所有人负责。” 洛基不客气地指出。

她承认：“可如果没有能让我集中精力的事，我不知道要做什么。”

“你需要一个爱好。”史蒂夫站在厨房入口说。

娜塔莎冷哼一声：“我有一堆爱好。”

“但几乎都被你无视了。当然，除了必要时踹坏人屁股之外。”他咧嘴一笑，走到她身边，接过她手里的下一组酒杯。“你最后一次休假是什么时候？到一个跟我们工作无关的地方，不只是一两天，而是一周或一个月？”

她反驳说：“坐在海滩上很无聊，回到家也没什么能炫耀的，因为我们又晒不黑。”她放弃再抢着帮忙清理，不过还是从史蒂夫那儿取回自己的杯子，然后伸手拿走洛基用杯子换来的酒瓶。她倒完酒后将瓶子递回去，丝毫不在意那有多少酒精，因为和晒黑一样，任何醉意都会转瞬即逝。 

“我曾畅游大堡礁，远在它闻名以前；还两次登上珠穆朗玛峰。”她指出，“我参加了无数次探险，站在马丘比丘和中国长城顶上，花了一个夏天帮忙追踪南极的企鹅栖息地，更不用说见证了金字塔的建造，参加了美国大革命，以及其他无数次战争，还好几次获准进入卡纳维拉尔角空军基地和拜科努尔航天发射场。那你对以上这些有何想法？” 她问道，然后一饮而尽，仿佛那只是一小口酒，而不是满满一杯。

布鲁斯开口：“就算你能赢光赌场的钱——”

“1917年和53年的时候我们确实做到了。”克林特说，他和娜塔莎大笑起来。

那两次都玩得很开心，以不同的方式。17年的时候玩了掷骰子，在德州扑克百万美元游戏一手牌击败黑帮头子巴格斯•西格尔——全靠诈唬。53年还成功洗劫了热带花园酒店，因为《女神游乐厅》表演的老板对几位歌舞女郎非常恶劣，把娜塔莎惹毛了。

“就因为你已经尝试过，并不代表某些事再也没乐趣。”托尔说道，拿着啤酒和一袋奶酪泡芙走出厨房，“如果让你选择住在世上任何一个地方，你会选哪儿？”

“我的床。”娜塔莎回答，脸上的笑容更灿烂了，“但我还是不能一次性躺八个小时以上。”

“不，说真的，娜塔莎。一定有个能让你平静的地方。”山姆恳求道。

“说真的，只要有你们任何一个陪着，我真不在乎自己在哪儿或做什么。我不喜欢的是独自一人或无事可做。”

“那让我们都休息一段时间，带旺达和皮特罗去瓦坎达吧。”山姆提议，一脸兴致勃勃，比起平日表现出来的体贴和善解人意，他看上去仿佛年轻了几岁。“想要放松和休整的人可以在那儿找到平静，我确信苏里有在实验室研究什么，需要书呆子去做帮手或志愿者。” 他说的时候还意有所指地看了一眼布鲁斯。“史蒂夫和我可以继续去烦多拉米拉吉护卫队，好让她们同意跟我们和托尔对打，而克林特终于能骑上一头战犀牛。娜塔莎，你可以和奥科耶待在一起，想些新招数让特查拉国王也怕了你们。”

“也许吧，”娜塔莎承认道，“虽然我不明白为什么只有克林特才能骑战犀牛。如果旺达同意这个建议，并假设特查拉允许我们进入，那也要等我和克林特结束波斯尼亚的工作。但特查拉可能不希望一下子有九个外人出现在他家门口。”

“只要我们是作为瓦坎达的朋友提出请求，而不仅仅将其视为可利用资源，我猜特查拉不会拒绝。”山姆提议，“不过我今天早上晚点会联系他——实际上是今天晚上。”他困惑地看了看手表纠正道：“该死，快三点了。我不知道你们什么打算，但这实在是漫长又压力山大的一天。我要去睡了。”

他们每个人很快结束手头上的事，并开始互道晚安。娜塔莎和克林特走进卧室，旺达同意和他们共享主卧，并且没把他们的手提箱扔出来，看来她和皮特罗没改变主意。他们发现双胞胎其中一位留了主卧浴室的灯，给他们足够的可见度在沉默中移动。有充足光线，他们还能看到两张躺椅上放了额外的毯子和床上的几个枕头。

娜塔莎拿起她的包走进浴室，她一梳洗完出来，就轮到克林特去换衣服准备睡觉。她注视着套房最小的阳台，拿上一条毯子走到外面，打手语告诉克林特不需要来陪她，但她也不会拒绝他的加入。她很累了，那是自然，因为她和克林特比那几位昨晚在美国的朋友还早出发，但她的噩梦依然栩栩如生，没办法闭上眼将其抛在脑后。静静欣赏历史悠久的维也纳和它的美丽辉煌，应该也是种治愈和休息的方式。

注释：

[1] 歌词出自：皇后乐队为电影《挑战者》所作的歌曲《Princes of the Universe》。

[2] 提尔纳诺：爱尔兰传说里的异世界。

[3] 大个子：此处娜塔莎用的是俄语。


	7. Chapter 7

娜塔莎最不希望被尖叫声唤醒。她发现自己在露台上睡着了，身上除了自己的毯子外，克林特还给她盖了一张，这让她放慢动作，但也只是一小会儿。她冲进房间，看见旺达正在皮特罗的怀抱里，紧紧攥着他的手臂，克林特站在其中一个台灯旁，他刚刚肯定是先把衬衫丢在灯罩上才打开灯，这样不会太亮。第一个开门进来的是史蒂夫，山姆紧随其后。娜塔莎听到托尔在房外悄悄问了句什么，洛基的声音则非常清晰，他担心安保人员很快会来他们房间查看情况。布鲁斯进来时没关卧室门，但他站在入口处不动，将托尔和洛基挡在房外。

旺达很可能没注意到现在房里有点挤。皮特罗也是，因为他正试着让她平静下来。娜塔莎可以分辨出他不停呢喃的几句索科维亚语；大部分是皮特罗的“没事”和“你没事”，而旺达哭着说她手臂的事和她……很冷？

娜塔莎正拿着两条毯子，于是上前用其中一条裹住旺达的肩膀。旺达也没注意到。她颤抖着哭泣，紧紧抓住自己的手臂，似乎很惊讶自己能摸到它。娜塔莎甚至不确定她知不知道皮特罗在抱她。旺达一直表现得很坚强，所以娜塔莎没想到她会对早些时候他们谈论的建议和噩梦这么敏感。她和克林特交换了个内疚的眼神，他看上去跟皮特罗一样痛苦无助。

“ _不是士兵！_ ”旺达突然开始用俄语一遍又一遍地重复，在皮特罗怀里剧烈摇晃，用力拽住自己的头发。

该死。这看起来不是做噩梦，更像是精神病发作。也许是由死亡触发的一种创伤后应激障碍？当然，这看上去更像是他们其中一人经历另一个永生者死亡时的痛苦，但这不可能。他们都没受到同样影响，而继史蒂夫之后旺达的出现打破了这个规律，娜塔莎可接受不了两次新永生者出现只相差24小时——

“ _不是士兵_ ！” 旺达现在尖叫着，说出更多含糊不清的俄语，直到娜塔莎分辨出“朗姆洛”这个名字，然后是“ _我要杀了你！_ ”

史蒂夫走到床脚边，站在娜塔莎和克林特身旁，平静却严肃地问：“她说的是朗姆洛吗？”

克林特点点头。“还有’绝对会杀了你’，之前的那个词是’士兵’。”因为史蒂夫学习俄语还没多久。

“是指’交叉骨’布洛克·朗姆洛和他的搭档冬日士兵，对吗？” 克林特继续说，声音沙哑，有些疯狂。“我们都是这么想的吧。可是什——么——鬼？！一名索科维亚大学生怎么会认识两个臭名昭著的刺客？”他看起来似乎想踱步或是用肢体语言开骂，但显然他也不想离开旺达，就算他现在帮不了她。

没错，联结的建立不是单方面的。

娜塔莎更担心他的疑问，接着她意识到——错误的答案肯定会影响他对双胞胎迅速建立起来的信任。她不是个自寻烦恼的人，尤其是事情来不及的时候，所以她反而去思考自己能够解决的问题。

在她心中，至少针对国家元首和其他重要人物的暗杀与雇凶杀人在他们的职权范围内，但他们对交叉骨和冬日士兵知之甚少。当然这些代号，正如所有远程隶属政府和私人安全部队的成员一样，因为在这行声誉就是一切。她当然没想过皮特罗和旺达会牵涉其中，但她本应该怀疑的，考虑到托尼能了解的信息实在太少。

可就算是现在，即使他们有亲眼目睹，娜塔莎也还是不相信旺达在耍她。她的死亡无疑是真的——感觉是真的。除非有人可以提前分辨谁是新永生者，才能用旺达的死亡诱导他们来找她。否则，这个假设的人肯定有他们每个人的详细信息——不仅能认出他们，还要实时清楚他们的位置。另外，这人还得知道某种方法把虚假幻象植入他们的头脑。只不过通灵不是真的，甚至他们之间的联系也只是暂时，见面后总会消失——

“旺达？”史蒂夫大喊，原本为她产生的同情和担忧现在被谨慎替代。这可以理解，因为正是史蒂夫发现了“交叉骨”布洛克•朗姆洛的真实身份，当时2013年他曾阻止交叉骨暗杀冯·杜姆，直到狙击手把史蒂夫一枪爆头。

当然，旺达和皮特罗那时不过十五六岁，不可能成为雇佣杀手的帮凶：他们长得不像朗姆洛，不会是他的家人。不过娜塔莎以前也遇到过儿童杀手，无论是自愿的，还是被强迫或抚养长大什么也不懂的。但双胞胎绝不可能这样愚弄他们、安排整个骗局，甚至想不出如此精心布置的陷阱。坦白说，就连死神也挡不住这群永生者，如果他们和托尼·斯塔克都做不到，那没有一个凡人可以。

不过还是无法解释旺达现在的情况——

“你说过只要我们见面，连接就会断。”旺达听见史蒂夫的呼喊，抬起头大声质问。因为刚才的哭喊和尖叫，她的声音非常沙哑。但她说的是英语，所以她现在恢复了意识，不再陷入噩梦的痛苦中。

“有些噩梦感觉非常真实，而且今晚过后才能解释——”

“我知道噩梦是什么样的。”旺达打断了山姆，她的目光和语气满是不屑，“我们才十岁，一家四口吃着晚饭。第一枚炸弹击中了下面两层楼，地板破了个洞。很大的洞。爸妈掉了下去，整栋楼都开始倒塌。然后是第二枚，可是它没有爆炸，就只是……在废墟中静静待着，离皮特罗和我只有三英尺远。当他们说斯塔克技术会把我们都救出去，那炸弹上印着的斯塔克工业标志好像在嘲笑我们。我们就这样被困了两天，清楚每一次营救我们的努力、碰到的每一块砖，都会引爆它。山姆，在索科维亚每天都有坏事发生，没人会帮你。这个世界根本不在乎。当我已经拥有那么多属于自己的东西，为什么还要为其他不认识的人做噩梦？”

克林特屏住呼吸，他似乎没法再忍耐、想要上前安慰双胞胎；正当娜塔莎打算阻止，他硬是强迫自己停下脚步。

皮特罗也怒视着他们。娜塔莎毫不怀疑，他们小时候就是这么独自生存下来的。他们拥有彼此，而且能憎恨、背弃整个世界，发誓永远不给别人继续伤害或利用他们的机会。

娜塔莎很同情他们的遭遇，但并不对此觉得内疚。甚至怪罪托尼，虽然看上去确实是他的错。武器就是为了使用才被制造出来，然而托尼在知道他的某些产品被滥用后，马上关闭了整个项目，遭到众人反对，差点失去公司和他的性命。他们每个人都能提供帮助和榜样，但只是给那些愿意为改变生活努力的人。人类苦难一直是战争与冲突的病症和根源，无论娜塔莎尝试多少次，或再活多少年，她都永远没法带来真正的和平。永远做得不够。因此她只是尽己所能，主要是在个人层面，让自己从中寻找到满足。

旺达继续抨击：“就算有个双胞胎哥哥，我也从没梦到过自己成为他，成为一个男人，今天之前也从未梦见自己死去的感觉——”

“旺达。” 这次是克林特呼唤她，但声音如此破碎空洞，迫使她停下指责。“你经历的是什么……是谁的死？” 

他的脸色苍白如纸，但是等娜塔莎终于明白他的想法时，她知道自己看起来——感觉上也没好到哪里去。确实只有一种解释。不管它有多荒谬，实际上是唯一合理的解释，而不是牵扯到什么通灵或魔法超能力。

布鲁斯开口引用阿瑟•柯南•道尔的名言：“’消除了一切的不可能，剩下的不管多么难以置信，一定就是真相。’”

听到他的话，并且看见其他人越发惊骇的表情，旺达脸上的责备也消失了，变成探究甚至是担忧，因为她天生的同理心打破了愤怒和不信任。“你在说什么？”

布鲁斯和山姆交换了一下眼神，然后布鲁斯看向娜塔莎。双眼充满希望，但也有忧虑，接着他朝克林特微微点了点头。即使她自己一直这么想，那也是因为克林特先说出口，她才允许自己有这个念头，现在布鲁斯（和托尼齐名的天才）也赞同她，感觉更有可能是真的。她走到克林特身边，把他拉向自己，然后两个人都坐到最近的躺椅上。

“旺达，我很抱歉。”布鲁斯直截了当地开口，没有放过这个问题，“但在梦里你是谁呢？”

旺达紧皱眉头，她哥哥亦是如此，皮特罗不理解她发现的事影响有多大，可还是从她此刻缓和的态度明显看出，她明白这非常重要。并且极度痛苦。“我不知道。”她回答，“梦里实在太过混乱，太多疼痛。他只是张开手臂迎接每一次死亡。”

克林特发出一声哽咽，紧紧握住娜塔莎的手，差点要掰断她的骨头，然而比起她内心的创伤，这点疼痛不值一提。

“你说的是’Soldat’。不停地叫’ne Soldat’。不是士兵。” 山姆看见旺达困惑的模样，马上翻译道。“还有’Ub'yu tebya’，我会杀了你。”他接着补充，但她表示完全不认识这些词，“你会不会俄语？”

她摇摇头，但似乎觉得没什么，对其他人来说只是又一件不可能的事。

“所有人都叫他’士兵’，但他拒绝承认那个名字，不是向他们否认，而是对自己。”她缓缓说道，扭过头闭上眼睛，试图回想梦里的一切。“他死的时候有个人在旁边，一个他憎恨、保证要杀掉的人。他发了誓，牢牢刻在脑海里，好像害怕自己复活后会忘记誓言，忘记否认自己是’士兵’。他是谁？你们失去的其中一位伙伴吗？你说得好像他们全死了，现在还活着的永生者都在这个房间。这是怎么回事？”她仍然紧紧抓住皮特罗，皮特罗也没有放开她。

“是巴基。”克林特哽咽地说，“必须是。但怎么会？为什么他不回到我们身边？他肯定以为我们抛弃了他，我——”

“克林特，别这么想。如果真的是巴基，他知道……他绝不会认为……”然而娜塔莎没法继续说下去，因为事实就是巴基已经藏匿了七十五年，如果他头脑清醒，绝不会这样对他们任何一个人，更不用说克林特。

“如果真是你的巴基，他也不记得。” 旺达迅速解释，好像也想让克林特好受些。“他不记得你，甚至不记得他的名字。他知道自己死不了，知道自己死后应该会复活，因为当我随他一起死去时，我感觉到他希望这是最后一次。希望自己再也不会醒来。”

“他是怎么死的？”洛基挑衅地抬高下巴问，预料到这个问题无法避免，可又确实有用，能告诉他们找到巴基的线索。

旺达脸色苍白。“他一直记得同样的事。他们夺走了他的手臂。从肩膀上砍下来，好让他没法再反抗，然后把他丢在血泊中痛苦等死。他记得复活时总是很冷。就像他一直处于死亡的冰冻状态，直到被他们需要。他醒过来时手臂还没完全长回来，但自从他们杀死他已经过去很长时间。过去了好多年。当他出来后一切都变样了，时尚、音乐，还有身边的面孔。最近好几次，他死去和醒来时，朗姆洛都在那儿。朗姆洛很乐意做那个挥砍刀的人，但他也是士兵的朋友。他唯一的朋友。”

“布鲁斯？” 托尔在门口困惑地问，但声音和表情充满愤怒，“如果这都是真的，我能理解事情变得越来越疯狂，可他为什么没有痊愈、恢复记忆呢？如果巴基真的是冬兵，那说明有人知道他是什么，并且竭尽全力控制他、利用他。但是我们遭受任何伤势、疾病和损害都能痊愈。如果他清醒到为他们杀人，为什么不离开他们回家？”

布鲁斯已经烦躁得开始踱步，听到托尔的问题后，他停下来深吸一口气，然后又一次深呼吸，理清头绪好解决问题，而不是放任情绪失控。“我们每个人都能被说服相信某些事。”他提醒道，“受人操纵和影响。高就是这样一位专家，还证明了她杀死叶莲娜的方式也能要我们的命。不让巴基恢复记忆虽然很棘手，但也没那么难。就算是我们的大脑，在极度痛苦中也会退缩。如果他不断遭受折磨——”

克林特再次发出痛苦的声音。娜塔莎摸到他的手变得冰冷，好像陷入了休克状态。她伸出另一只手去拿放在躺椅上的毛毯，结果发现如果不放开他根本够不着，就算是为了自己舒服，她也不愿意松开克林特的手。然而，当她还在犹豫要不要放手时，有人从身后接过她的毯子，将它披在他们俩的肩膀上，然后洛基立即退后一步，克林特才意识到是谁在帮忙。

这或许是谨慎的举动，因为说实话，她不知道此时陷入悲痛的克林特对洛基会是什么反应。

“疼痛总会击破最坚固的壁垒，但它也可以停止造成更多伤害。”布鲁斯继续说，尽可能保持科学和客观的态度，然而他们都看起来烦躁不安。“如果我需要控制我们其中一个，那么我就要用我们另一个人、甚至是平民作为人质，但痛苦和奖赏也行得通。”他停下来，一脸抱歉又忧虑地环顾四周，对上一张张饱受煎熬的面孔。

“相反，如果我被关押，并且有人想知道我的秘密，那我会放弃更主要的自我意识。”他进一步说明，“把自己的意识撤回到核心最小一部分，除此之外其他全都放弃。这样我就没办法说出我不知道的事——我不记得的事。”布鲁斯停下来深吸一口气，确认没人打算开口他才继续。

“我们必须这么想，无论巴基在谁手上，从一开始他们就抓住了他。好吧，是一直都有不间断参与。”

从一开始到现在，这群人控制了巴基七十五年，实在是太长时间，但一个秘密组织——阴谋集团——可能有足够资金来保守这样的秘密，以及继续保密的动力。

“他们可能先是做实验。”布鲁斯谨慎地补充道，目光转向克林特。然而克林特低下头，凝视自己紧攥着大腿的手指，尽管娜塔莎怀疑他其实看的是别的东西。

“研究他的极限在哪儿，研究他的治愈能力、他的永生能否转移给其他人。一旦他们发现不可以，我猜他们转而会决定他还有什么其他用途。”布鲁斯推测，“让他做刺客是情理之中。掌握了从古至今伟大战士的技巧和战术，并且没有良知妨碍他使用这些技巧。他们得到了一个能派遣的杀手，也不用担心他在任务中被杀害；如果他死了对他们来说可能更好，这样就不怕执法部门找到他。与其说他们拥有一名超级士兵，不如说是完美武器。”

“ _分析得有理有据，但不得不说也很可怕。”_ 笔记本电脑的扬声器突然传出托尼的声音，肯定是史蒂夫在娜塔莎没注意时离开拿的，然后带到卧室来。“ _就算科学或历史没有用，它还是能提供一个可运作的框架，帮助我们找到并救回你的’迷失男孩’。_ ”

然后是意味深长的停顿，史蒂夫趁机向屏幕做了个手势，开口介绍：“旺达，皮特罗，这是托尼·斯塔克。不管你们怎么看他，如果没有他我们连一半的事都做不成。他为我们保守秘密，我们信任他。”

双胞胎不会因为其他人这么说就马上予以信任。但旺达点点头没有反对，皮特罗虽然不满电脑屏幕里的人，但还是跟着她点头。

“ _要想搞清楚谁抓了巴恩斯，我们必须回想你们以为永远失去他的时候。_ ”托尼再次开口并挥了挥手，可能为了感谢史蒂夫的介绍，或者只是让大家的注意力转回自己身上。“ _我这儿肯定有老爸的报告，不过对我来说，巴恩斯一直都只存在于故事里。永生不朽绝对更有趣。所以说吧。发生了什么？谁在那儿，看到了什么，更重要的是，一个外人怎么会知道巴恩斯的身份，却完全不晓得你们其他人的存在？_ ”

就算托尼态度诚恳，他的话说得实在不好听，难怪克林特突然放开她的手起身离开。她疑惑的是旺达和皮特罗也跟着他出去了，不过双胞胎确实没有特别想了解巴基的过去。他们看起来似乎要去安慰克林特，分散他的注意力，所以娜塔莎选择留下，只是觉得自己好像有点抛弃他。一开始睡觉前她就注意到，双胞胎显然翻过克林特的行李箱，帮他拿了两件迪士尼T恤睡觉时穿，旺达还给他拿了条他的短裤，所以他们会照顾好克林特，这让她感觉好了些。尽管如此，当山姆用眼神询问她时，娜塔莎还是感激地点点头，看着他跟在那三人身后走出卧室。


	8. Chapter 8

“我想这是要我开讲的节奏了。”洛基自告奋勇，继续上前一步，他本可以让其他人带头或主动开口，除非娜塔莎催他去做。七十五年的流亡似乎确实让他更欣赏合作，至少直到被欢迎回家的新奇感消褪为止。

“ _我可不想阻止你。_ ”托尼打断道，“ _但在我们回想那段糟糕记忆前，还需要解决几件事。第一，不用担心说的话会被其他人听到。佩珀已经去睡了，不过这边其实没那么晚，如果她在找我，贾维斯会通知的，所以她知道我要再待几个小时才会回房休息；第二，托尔和洛基如果能到镜头前让我看一眼就好了，因为我们还没见过面。我面前的屏幕里有好几个头像，但是当你们只是预算中的名字和开支项时，用黑格和哈姆雷特[1]的卡通图也还行，可我还是很想知道跟我讲话的是谁。顺便一提，我是忠实粉丝，你们让戈尔巴乔夫上台，后来还挫败了八一九事件，真令人佩服。_ ”

史蒂夫将电脑放在梳妆台上。虽然托尔和洛基很懵逼，但还是迅速把脸贴到屏幕前，屏幕里的托尼向他们竖起大拇指，然后洛基退回去靠着墙继续汇报。

“那时我们全都在欧洲帮助盟军，尽管德国人觉得托尔在为他们效力，俄国人则以为娜塔莎是他们的间谍。”洛基说道，“我们其他人都加入了抵抗军。事实上，按照你父亲的要求，巴基直接参与到一支美国突击队的共同行动中。”他向托尼打个手势，不过娜塔莎怀疑他已经不在镜头范围内。

“他和队长成为好友，当时队长只是一名非常年轻、认真的士兵，他袭击了党卫军的一个武器实验室，顺带救回许多战俘，赢得了地位和下属们的尊敬。再问一次你救了多少人，美国队长？”洛基转过去看史蒂夫，故作无辜地问。

“一百六十三个。”史蒂夫咬牙切齿地回应那个战时媒体强加给他的讨厌绰号。

娜塔莎过了一会儿才想明白洛基嘲笑他的原因，没错，洛基和史蒂夫唯一的互动很短暂，几天后就发现史蒂夫永生不死，接着是洛基的流放。史蒂夫那时还很年轻，三年的可怕战争虽然抹去了所有天真，但史蒂夫从不打算做将军出于政治宣传目的要求的那种英雄。

“成功使人傲慢，至少盟军司令部就是如此。”洛基继续说，似乎没有意识到史蒂夫的愤怒，不过他其实也不担心惹毛其他人。“咆哮突击队越是前进、越是挫败德国人，就越会成为主要目标。最终，盟军将军把目光锁定了大奖。”他模仿魔法师的夸张动作，比划了个想象的盒子。“他们命令美国队长带他的人袭击纳粹运送囚犯去死亡集中营的火车，像克里施伯格那样的集中营。”

“ _只是史蒂夫在和巴恩斯执行某次侦察任务时被什么东西咬了，亲爱的老爸和佩吉阿姨都没来得及用肾上腺素，他就死于过敏性休克。_ ”托尼开口，他知道故事的其中一部分，因为霍华德和佩吉（还有史蒂夫）就是这样发现了史蒂夫的永生不死。

和娜塔莎看见的幻象一样，霍华德才刚向菲利普斯上校报告，史蒂夫就复活了，但接着因为双相过敏反应又死一次。等到史蒂夫再次复活（这回也还活着），他逝世的消息已经传遍，根本掩盖不住，没法让史蒂夫回去假装什么都没发生。

“ _所以，考虑到新永生者上线时你们似乎都要经历一遍，我猜史蒂夫打断了你们在战争中的任务？_ ”

娜塔莎回答：“洛基是托尔在德国的后援，克林特和巴基一起执行任务，山姆则在俄罗斯照看我。布鲁斯回到布莱切利园，与图灵以及他的密码破译者一起工作。史蒂夫的实际死亡并没有打断太多，但我们肯定要去找他，只能停止各自的任务。山姆和我抽身离开时遇到了点麻烦，是最后抵达的。”

“对接下来发生的事我们都觉得内疚，但我的所作所为最不能原谅，尤其是现在——如果年轻的旺达真与巴基建立了联系。”洛基承认道，悔恨取代了他一直故意表现的讽刺，“我们当时面临两个紧迫的问题。尽管失去任务指挥官，盟军司令部也不愿取消接下来的行动；虽然史蒂夫的人都以为他死了，他也不想退出任务。霍华德把他藏起来，布鲁斯和托尔两人只能在那儿看住史蒂夫，直到娜塔莎与山姆到达，然后佩吉说服了史蒂夫，告诉他行动开始就必须待在后方。”

就算有史蒂夫参与，娜塔莎依然坚信行动还是会失败并造成人员伤亡。他们甚至没有十个、二十个额外人力能放倒五十个在那儿等待突袭的武装党卫队。如果死的不是巴基，也会是其他人。可能是一个或更多突击队成员，只是凡胎肉体，甚至还都那么年轻，他们不仅在战争打响时自愿加入了本国军队，成为战俘被解放后获得回家的机会，还是继续自愿投身前线侦察和突击部队，一直执行最危险的任务。巴基将咆哮突击队的人视为挚友，他的逝去在太多人心里留下空洞，但娜塔莎知道巴基为了其他人的性命宁愿牺牲自己，这至少能给她一点慰藉。

“史蒂夫死后，突击队的计划没了重要一环，我们希望有多几个志愿者填补这空缺。”

洛基继续讲述的同时开始来回踱步，布鲁斯在娜塔莎身旁坐下。史蒂夫和托尔站着，而托尔密切注视着洛基。娜塔莎从他焦虑的举止意识到，洛基不只是为了满足大家的期待，才一脸懊悔地吐露自己的愧疚，而是因为他确确实实感到自责。

“我动身加入克林特，一起为巴基和突击队提供支援。”洛基随着他的步伐加快了叙述，“我们要等剩下还没到的人，只有将军命令突击队提前出发。巴基不想因为这次任务让两个人都受伤，而克林特当然不会让巴基在没有他帮助的情况下执行这么愚蠢危险的行动。我没有多少选择，只能给娜塔莎留了条信息，拜托无价的佩吉•卡特向她详细说明这次行动计划，然后我便追去找咱们这两位头脑发热的勇士。”

洛基停顿了一会儿并深呼吸，好像刚才一直在跑，而不只是踱步，但他很快就重新控制住自己，好像现在才想起电脑屏幕并不是他唯一的听众。“我赶到的时候局面一片混乱。纳粹得知了盟军的计划并进行伏击。克林特死了，巴基受重伤，党卫军开始追捕突击队，出乎意料的是，突击队在那种情况下还成功释放了一车的囚犯，并偷了辆卡车开始战略撤离，尽可能把囚犯们都救出去。巴基告诉我得赶在任何人看见克林特复活前把他救出来，带上他离开；我没有受伤，如果和巴基交换位置肯定能撑到娜塔莎带增援来，但我甚至没想过要这么做。”

所有人都试图平复心情和呼吸，托尼这时插了一句：“ _恶劣又自私，不过听上去，你的行为跟现在这情况其实没啥关系……除了没有在党卫军杀死巴基前带头冲去救他。_ ”他随即更正道，似乎有几个不错的主意，可以现在试试看能否用到自己的理论上。

“我们确实去找咱们英勇的伙伴了。”托尔纠正托尼，“等大家集结起来齐心协力，洛基同样警告我们这么做，但我们第二天早晨才出发。抵达后为时已晚，并且发现了他的死亡记录，就在他的位置被攻占后几个小时内。”

“ _所以克林特一直对洛基怀有敌意，毫无疑问，这不仅仅是因为洛基不愿意牺牲自己。_ ”托尼总结道，却一副无关紧要的模样。“ _你们不觉得奇怪吗？德国人本可以直接射杀他好几次、然后丢在路边等死，为什么还要大费周章带他去克里施伯格？_ ”

“火车已经在开往克里施伯格的路上。巴基和其他人一样，只是又一个他们懒得扔掉的死人。”布鲁斯回答，“不过很显然，你觉得事情没那么简单。”

屏幕里的托尼耸耸肩。“ _考虑到巴基可能还活着，我确实有理由怀疑。_ ”他承认，“ _那让我们说回安全漏洞。谁把突击队的突袭计划告诉了德国人？_ ”

“我们始终没办法确定。”史蒂夫回答，“佩吉是菲利普斯上校的情报主管，但她没发现任何证据表明有人背叛了突击队。巴克和克林特不是唯一跟我们合作的抵抗军成员，但只有他们是从最开始就知晓行动计划的。参加此次突击的另外两名抵抗军，迪诺·马内利和贾克·达尼尔，在欧战胜利日前一直都是突击队正式成员，和其他任何宣誓的军人一样忠诚。最后佩吉和菲利普斯上校只能觉得，德国人是厌烦总被突击队偷袭才开始加强所有潜在目标的防守。”

“ _多了十个人左右，当然能理解，但多了二十人。二十五吧？他们没有那么多部队能调动动。_ ”托尼摇摇头指出，“ _不过再说，我是因为没参与过才能更客观地去看整件事。你们都在哀悼失去的伙伴，还要应付一个不情不愿的现成替代者。那肯定让老爸决定不再搅和这场战争游戏，我想之后你们都只是选择了放手，因为没有一个具体目标让你们去追寻幽灵。你们大概也对菲利普斯或至少盟军司令部失去信心。然后还要应付整个’我成为了死神，世界的毁灭者’的全新原子弹时代，老爸当时选择退出回到美国。我想的是，等他发现自己没法让永生不死的东西对他有用，就会加入到奥本海默的疯狂科学家项目，宁愿把你们的秘密丢给佩吉和贾维斯——多半是他俩。_ ”

“你父亲不是为自己才追求永生的。”布鲁斯反驳。

战后他已经成为霍华德的科学合作伙伴，就像他现在和托尼合作一样。虽然这两个朋友从未像史蒂夫和霍华德、或者托尼和布鲁斯现在这样亲密无间，但娜塔莎知道他们依然非常尊重对方。

“ _保留不同意见咯。_ ”托尼回应，“ _但我会说，他不是完全出于自私的原因追求永生。他真的认为自己让世界更美好，他能给世人的，可不仅仅是一个永远追赶不上他的儿子。不过再说，我跑题了。假设突袭的消息真的被泄露给德国人，如果不是出自突击队、抵抗军或菲利普斯的战略科学军团成员，那这人肯定来自盟军司令部。或者是疏忽大意。只是运气不好，也许有人看到了什么、聪明到推断出并拼凑起一些信息，而且恰好说的就是那辆开往克里施伯格的列车。我们等会儿再说这个，但你们随时可以列出个潜在嫌疑人名单。不过首先，别人是怎么发现巴恩斯死不了的？”_

“因为他在去克里施伯格的火车上中枪后痊愈了？” 洛基最先提出，又用回他嘲讽的语气。

这很有趣，但娜塔莎差点就以为洛基是在气托尼没把他当成大坏蛋。

“ _没错，可除非他是头部或颈部中枪，而且其中一名警卫也在同一节车厢亲眼目睹巴基复活，否则他只是又一个不受布鲁斯待见的家伙。如果他当时穿着制服，是轴心国的制服，对吧？没人在火车加水站大声宣扬他们是盟军士兵，对吧？_ ”托尼同样尖酸地回应洛基。

“只有我来得及或想到在冲进去前换上骷髅总队的制服。”洛基忍不住回应，对他们“头脑发热的勇士”还带点指责的意思，试图进一步指出谁才是计划出大乱子时唯一保持清醒的人。

好像洛基觉得如果自己没法用无情打动托尼，就有必要尝试其他方法。其实还挺有趣的，如果他们互相较劲的时机不是那么紧急。

“但是没有，其他人都扮成当地平民。”

“ _所以，巴恩斯很可能到死亡集中营时混在其他囚犯里。假设看守把他们扔进熔炉前还会一个个检查，要么看到有个家伙身上好几个子弹孔，所以好耶，他是不会惹什么麻烦，直到尸体被丢进炉里；或者发现有个人偷了死人的衣服，好耶，巴恩斯不仅是个标准囚犯，还是个胆敢亵渎死者的肮脏小偷，真是死不足惜。这很讽刺，我懂，考虑到一般是偷金牙啥的，好吧，继续讲。_ ”托尼说道，好像把自己都给恶心到了，“ _用他们的话来说就是好耶，我们得杀了他。报告里的记录和你们发现的一样，你们肯定不会想到是谎言。所以七十五年了都没人发现。就算是先枪杀巴恩斯、再把他扔进火炉，他们还没来得及发现他中枪后能恢复，巴恩斯都已经灰飞烟灭了。因此，巴恩斯被送到营地前就已经有人知道。所以这是怎么发生的，什么时候发生的，有谁看着它发生的，最后一个问题的答案很可能就是我让你们心中列的那些名单里某个人。_ ”

“阿尼姆·佐拉。”克林特从门口处说，他两边是双胞胎，山姆站在他们身后。“我们做了早餐。”然后他转身离开同伴回到主厅。

或者是餐厅，娜塔莎猜想，尽管她怀疑克林特就算和他们坐一起也不会吃饭。她会拿走他面前的咖啡（他毫无疑问会来上几杯），但他依赖咖啡就像需要空气一样，她不愿意再让他觉得不舒服，即使这是为了他好。当然他也不会患上任何需要担心长期损害胃壁或食道的溃疡。

“ _我知道这名字。_ ” 托尼喃喃说道，史蒂夫拔掉充电器把笔记本电脑带上，跟在克林特身后。娜塔莎不像克林特和巴基那样花很多时间在菲利普斯上校的同事身上，但还是在自己的记忆里搜寻这个名字。

“他是瑞士的生物化学家。”布鲁斯最先确定其身份，这并不奇怪，因为那人是科学家。“他的专长是人类遗传学研究。盟军招募他来是想了解希特勒对优等种族的痴迷。佐拉似乎和我们一样憎恶灭绝那些不符合希特勒标准的人。我当然从未听说过他是纳粹同情者，但他确实在战后失踪了，不过我也不大在意或真正认识他。他年纪大了，战争结束后觉得已经受够一切，便退休回到瑞士。然而，鉴于他对遗传学的兴趣，就算他由始至终都不是秘密纳粹分子，我也能看出他为什么会痴迷于寻找一个看起来长生不老的人，对此纳粹比同盟国有更少疑虑，会允许他不受限制地进行实验。”

“你是说佐拉看到了发生在巴基身上的事？”史蒂夫问克林特，他们都在餐桌前各自就座，有意无意地坐回晚饭时选的位置。

“他本来可以。”克林特相当肯定地回答，其他人面前都放着个盘子，而他只有一杯咖啡。

他告诉史蒂夫：“其实在你死掉的前一天，我和巴基明知道要小心点，但还是愚蠢地迅速交换了一个吻，应该是被佐拉看到了。不过什么都没发生，我们做了最坏的打算，他经过的时候我们俩刚好分开，他最多可能会怀疑，但我们没再做任何让他有机会指责我们是同性恋的事。这很容易，因为巴基仅在五天后就失踪了。”

“还有你们亲吻的原因是？” 娜塔莎轻柔地问，语气不带丝毫批判。克林特和巴基从来没有特意隐藏过他们的关系，而随着文明变化，肯定好几个世纪都以谨慎为重，他们知道在二战的军营这样做会毁了他们努力奋斗的一切。

“真的就只是轻啄了下嘴唇，就是其中那种表示感谢的下意识的吻。”

娜塔莎捏了捏克林特的手臂，希望能给他安慰。一想到他们留下巴基遭受这些年的折磨和疯狂，她心里非常难受，但现在又琢磨，如果这事发生不是因为运气不好，而是他和克林特疏忽大意……

“当时我在逗几条野狗，用旧抹布跟它们玩取物游戏和拔河。”克林特还是继续说，因为他从不会找借口为自己脱罪，即使不是他的错，“那条独眼狗和巴基处得很好，但不知为什么，营地里那只脖子上有块白毛、叫毕肖普的牧羊犬根本不理巴基。每次巴基打扰到我们玩它就变得很凶。那天下午，毕晓普咬在巴基的左臂上，撕裂了他手臂的肉，我们抓住狗狗让它松口，然后我包扎好巴基的伤，主要为了不让血在伤口愈合时流得到处都是，当我解开包扎后巴基亲了一下我的嘴。巴基扔掉抹布时佐拉刚好经过，看他望向巴基的眼神，我们以为他可能猜到了，然而就像我说的，我们从没听到过任何说我们被举报的传言，也不觉得自己有被监视。如果佐拉在我们亲吻前一直在那区域晃荡，那很难让他忘记本能见到的画面。”

“ _没理由他单凭这个就得出巴基永生不死的结论。_ ”托尼这样认为，“ _但是有证据证明人类身上的加速愈合能力吗？任何一个称职的遗传学家都想找到更多。这或许很了不起，然而他不可能只靠这个信息接近纳粹。布鲁西说得对，佐拉一开始不是纳粹同情分子。如果他试图接近纳粹，他们本来会杀了他，或者给他足够的绳索吊死自己。科学家不会只是随便投奔希特勒，除非他们已经同情希特勒的优等种族思想。不过带上盟军突袭的详细计划联系他们能让他成功进门，哇，我真的知道很多庸俗的习语。抱歉啦，孩子们。_ ” 然后他向双胞胎道歉，他们似乎仍然能通过上下文理解他的话。

史蒂夫指出：“但是佐拉从未参与过咆哮突击队的战略拟定，司令部——当然菲利普斯也是——在计划制定方面没有任何理由征询他的意见。”摆在他们面前的早餐非常丰盛，他给自己拿了鸡蛋、培根和一些法式吐司，但没有选煎饼或华夫饼。听起来他并不否认托尼的猜测，只是他们漏了什么，可能会是重要影响因素。

注释：

[1] 海盗头目黑格尔是美国连环画里的人物，形象酷似托尔，哈姆雷特的卡通头像也很中二，很适合洛基。


	9. Chapter 9

“如果佐拉没有先去找纳粹呢？”克林特提问，似乎终于能控制好个人情感、更客观地审视目前的局势。“如果他最先接触的是和他一起工作的人？那么谁是他的直接汇报对象、甚至向战略科学军团推荐了他？他们已经有霍华德·斯塔克负责工程解决方案，为什么还有个遗传学家留在营地而不是回司令部？”

“ _他当时在和军方合作研发疫苗，专门预防痢疾和梅毒。_ ”托尼看着屏幕边上的文件念道，“ _我猜菲利普斯下面一些部队自愿参与了分期试验。但我认为克林特说得有道理。他是不是有个特殊的拥护者能参与任务计划制定？_ ”

史蒂夫立即提出：“丹尼尔·怀特霍尔。他是一名少校，隶属陆军通信情报部，出席战术会议不多，但始终是第一战略会议的参与人。”

“ _丹尼尔·怀特霍尔。_ ”托尼重复这个名字，再次看向屏幕之外的地方，“ _他的信息不完善，文件上很多污点，这也不奇怪。战争前他似乎是位心理学家，但我找不到关于他在哪儿获得学位、出生地或父母的记录。他确实发表过几篇论文，探讨生物遗传的行为，也就是今天我们所说的行为遗传学，不过该领域自从优生运动以来便声名狼藉，发生很大变化。可能就是这样他才注意到佐拉，让这志趣相投的两人达成合作。_ ”

“但是共同利益不能让人变成叛徒。”托尔指出，听上去似乎很抱歉，因为没能完整给出什么令人满意的结论。

“ _没错。就因为记录里写着怀特霍尔一直在盟军司令部，曾参与奥地利和德国的镇压纳粹运动，并在纽伦堡审判期间担任专家证人，不能证明他是双重间谍，除了能解释他是怎么做到的。_ ” 托尼用单调的声音念道，“ _大多数美国人在德国待过后都回国了，而怀特霍尔则选择搬去西柏林，一直住在那儿直到91年去世。我到现在还没发现他生命中最后40年在柏林做什么，但星期五会查明的。_ ”

“我不明白。”旺达说。

大家齐刷刷地看向旺达。“哪一部分？” 山姆问道，鼓励她平静下来继续讲。

“你们为什么要管这些……历史呢？你们失踪的巴基是个刺客。如果你们想找到他，为什么不雇他刺杀你们其中一个、把他当场截住？”

娜塔莎想取笑托尼震惊的表情，每个人都惊讶到无语，但她自己觉得没什么。她只是更擅长表情管理，而且总是下意识这么做。

“ _好吧，新来的女孩，这主意很有趣。当然是行不通的。_ ” 托尼最终喃喃说道，完全无视皮特罗对托尼敷衍打发旺达的愤怒。克林特清楚托尼一心想把别人的建议变成他自己的可行计划，肯定听不进皮特罗的话，于是上前拦住想要插嘴的皮特罗。

“ _你们没人重要到能引起朗姆洛和冬兵的注意。星期五，查一查。_ ” 托尼轻描淡写地说，然后让他开发的人工智能虚拟助手监测互联网，充当他搜索算法的信息聚合器。“ _给我找个愿意请我去做演讲的工程、科学、技术会议或研讨会。我要带上莱昂纳多•山森博士作为客座合作者一同出席，准备在下周内开始。_ ”

布鲁斯开口反对：“托尼，我不能在公众前演讲。”

同时史蒂夫也说：“托尼，你不可以让自己成为刺客的暗杀目标。”

“布鲁斯， _不用站在人群前，没人会给你拍照，我保证。如果有人问起方法论或真实性，你坐在观众席上回答就好；另外我就是可以，队长。_ ”托尼对布鲁斯说，然后没停顿直接转向史蒂夫，“ _该死，每次我公开露面都会成为某事或某人的目标。所以我才要保镖。所以我才打算请你和你这位昔日雷神来做我和布鲁斯的保镖。娜塔莎可以当我的行政助理，山姆是我的私人助理，这样就剩下克林特去照顾孩子们，洛基则扮演想看我死掉的坏蛋，而且不是，山姆，这和你是非裔、或洛基与克林特因为巴基的矛盾无关。_ ”托尼再次屏住了呼吸，因为他的身体差点跟不上大脑或嘴巴的速度。“ _这样才最合理，并且给了我们最有利的机会。_ ”

“ _好吧，我看你们都想要我解释。_ ”托尼继续说，并不是他真的能从放在餐具柜上的电脑看到他们任何一人的表情，他也没给任何人机会要他解释或提问。但让托尼参与到任务中，这就是他们要承担的风险。这家伙确实很自大，比起别人的意见更重视自己的看法。幸运的是为了他们所有人好，托尼通常都是对的。

“ _第一，史蒂夫和托尔看着就像保镖。我知道你们都是老练的战士，任何一个都能胜任这职位，但重要的是在我的世界其他人怎么看。我确信史蒂夫会是不错的私人助理，而山姆或娜塔莎能成为一名优秀保镖，可如果我让史蒂夫或托尔站在我面前，没人敢找我麻烦。第二，我了解山姆，也跟他合作过几次，但对洛基，除了听闻过洛基·李史密斯的名声[1]，其他啥也不知道，不过什么时候我想和你聊聊那些说你生下狼和马的谣言是怎么来的。我不认为你是坏蛋，只是说你扮反派绝对令人信服。_ ”

“哦，我同意，斯塔克。我相信当我告诉某人说我要你死时，会非常令人信服。”

“还有保姆和秘书那部分呢，托尼？” 克林特在托尼回应洛基前讽刺地问。

“再说一遍，其他人的看法，宝贝。你想换位置当秘书，我举双手赞成。如果你愿意展示自己的同志本色，甚至更棒。因为是个人都知道，佩珀可能对我让一个内衣模特做会议记录有意见，但如果这是粉雄救兵的改造直男计划，那没人会在意。”

“直男个屁。”克林特冷哼一声，“如果有人要查泛性恋的定义，你的照片肯定第一个出——”

“ _只是我看你们从昨天开始似乎一直有增进感情。_ ”托尼对克林特说，“ _我以为你想照看这新来的女孩和她古怪的伴儿。更别说还需要一个能警惕巴基、同时看着我的人，如果他打算再次狙杀目标，我们要想找到他可能的狙击点，鹰眼，你是最好的人选。不过没事儿。你想自己选个角色然后来说服我，那也再好不过。_ ”

“ _有结果了，老板。_ ”星期五在他们的争论升级前打断道，娜塔莎突然想知道亚马逊的人工智能助手Alexa是否也被编程称呼贝佐斯为老板。或者Siri会不会也那样叫乔布斯。

她迅速瞄了一眼时钟，自她走出阳台到现在只过了四个小时，从昨天之后她肯定没有睡够觉。

“ _六天后有一场自适应生物特征识别系统会议。日程安排上的其中一个议题是意图生物特征识别，我相信您和山森博士关于量化观察行为筛选的严谨论文会确保你们得到邀请。需要我确保他们……哦。_ ”星期五这一次打断了自己。

如果托尼想做技术讲座，他只需要发布他开发的各个人工智能的简化版本，好让所有人闯进他家。娜塔莎猜很多人都想杀他，因为他基本上发明了天网（尽管是善良版的）。幸运的是因为人类的偏执，托尼也意识到这个世界还没有准备好迎接完全自主的人工智能，所以他把星期五和贾维斯留给自己。

“ _哦什么，星期五？_ ”

“ _这会议是在马德里坡。_ ”

“马德里坡在哪儿？”旺达说，“为什么会有问题？”

山姆开口问：“你看过《星球大战》吧？”

“索科维亚也有电影院、有线电视和互联网。”她平淡地回答，“是的，我们看过《星球大战》。我喜欢前传，而且嗑奎刚和欧比旺。”

只有克林特和洛基反应过来，似乎听懂了旺达说的最后那句。克林特甚至笑出声，而洛基向她投去揣测的目光。托尼一副想提问的样子，不过他还有自主人工智能同伴能解答，山姆和托尔看起来都想开始谈论星战系列哪个三部曲更好，娜塔莎举手制止了他们。

“山姆想说的是，马德里坡就是真实存在的莫斯艾斯利。它是东南亚新加坡东南边[2]的一个小岛。”娜塔莎补充说，因为她不知道双胞胎对世界其他地方了解多少。“它一度是海盗的天堂，实际上至今依然如此。名义政府只关心维持现状，有钱有势的人控制着上城区，各种犯罪团伙掌管下城区街头。那里不允许其他国家引渡罪犯，你用钱或信息几乎能买到一切。如果我们考虑去马德里坡，要担心的刺客就不只是朗姆洛或冬兵，还可能会有人企图绑架你。” 

“ _但如果最后有人死亡或失踪，我们要应付的问题也更少，因为你们不会让那种事发生的。”_ 托尼指出，因为去马德里坡的想法当然不会吓到他。 

娜塔莎被吓到了，可她也怕推迟去找巴基。如果等太久，克林特会离开独自行动。

“星期五，还有其他符合托尼标准的活动吗？” 她问人工智能，“如果你把标准扩展到高级业务，也许外头有什么斯塔克工业能通过的提案，但那样的话可以想像托尼会出于个人利益向董事会施压。”

托尼没有任何异议，因为他已经这样做好几次，不过自从他提拔佩珀为公司首席执行官后，自己继续担任斯塔克工业董事长、大股东和首席技术官，过去几年已经逐渐淡出管理，其主要角色还是首席工程师和发明家。

“ _什么都没有，就算把时间范围延长一倍。_ ” 星期五回答，“ _斯塔克工业公司已经投标了两项提案，一项是在布达佩斯，另一项在香港，老板可以出席试着把合同赢过来，但很可能会被视为尝试不公平影响决策过程、并确实会导致斯塔克工业竞标失败。波茨女士的指示令我无法提供任何我认为会危害业务的选择。我可以要求她提供特别分配——_ ”

史蒂夫反对：“但是你就会告诉她为什么要驳回指示，而且托尼，我觉得她可不乐意知道你自告奋勇做牺牲品。” 

“ _我更愿意把自己看作是烟雾弹，或者更好的是诱饵。没错，我想象你们可以在没有我的情况下做到，可如果我在那儿，他们肯定会来找我。马德里坡的政权可能已经腐败到底，跟旧金山伦巴底街一样扭曲，但他们并不蠢，即使是他们也不希望见到托尼·斯塔克在他们国家被杀的新闻，因此我们不必担心当局插手。_ ”

“只有我们尝试在马德里坡行动才会这样。”布鲁斯反驳，“我们可以选择另一个城市。其他任何城市。我们其中一个人肯定还有可能引起这对刺客关注的身份，并且重新使用。”

“ _还会引起国际刑警、联邦调查局或中国武装警察的注意，尽管我想相信你们中没人蠢到敢在中国尝试类似的事。_ ”托尼嘲讽地说，“ _不过我们也可以去中国。天朝人民爱托尼·斯塔克。_ ”

“当托尼·斯塔克用第三人称自称，他们就不爱了。”山姆嘲笑道，“我也不喜欢去马德里坡这个想法，特别是我不喜欢让托尼成为目标，但他说得对，咱们把他带上的确会让事情容易很多。如果在马德里坡，我们会有更多自由做任何需要做的事，和他在一起可以团体行动，不会引起更多帮派的过度关注。以托尼为目标，朗姆洛也不太可能怀疑并觉得他和冬兵中了圈套，如果选某些普通的傻蛋作为目标也许会让他们起疑心。”

“我理解为什么每个人都放弃沉湎过去，也理解我们是怎样失去巴基的踪迹，然后考虑用斯塔克策划一次暗杀圈套。”洛基面带微笑，“但我认为我们还是得思考谁抓了他，才能弄清楚他们过去这么多年是怎么关住他的。不是说怎么让他听话、消除他的记忆。”面对大家看向自己的阴沉目光，他迅速补充道，“更重要的是他们如何保密。”

“除了他们不可能做得到。”他提醒他们，而托尔似乎想说什么，但还是闭上嘴。“过了七十五年，凡是当时处在合理年龄段的涉事人员，现在要不可能都死了，要不绝对年纪太大，无法执行这个任务，所以我们讨论的是一个将这秘密传下去的组织，而不只是一两个人。在旺达的梦里，交叉骨显然知道巴基是什么，但你们不可能有人觉得交叉骨是管事的吧。”他气呼呼地说，“交叉骨和巴基差不多，只不过是他们的工具，我们最好不要在不知道幕后主使的情况下制定计划。我更希望在我联系人去雇杀手前，咱们能先确定这人的身份。”

“ _所以你还算是个聪明人。_ ” 托尼评论，这让洛基得意扬扬，而娜塔莎赌赢了，洛基的确一直在和托尼较劲。

“ _这类信息绝对会被挖出来，肯定在互联网有记录，除非他们有像我这样的人帮忙清除历史，那些我消除不掉的就用假的顶替。否则会有很多甚至是二战的历史都还没被上传。_ ”托尼继续讲，“ _幸运的是你们就在欧洲战区的中心地带；你们几个人可以去参观，查一查纸质档案，甚至可以来个柏林一日游，看看是否能追踪到更多怀特霍尔晚年的信息，他可能只是机会主义者，但也有可能从一开始就是名潜伏间谍，这意味着他在战后接触的人都有可能是他的负责人。如果你能找出他邻居、房东、雇主的名字……任何你们能想到的都可以给星期五，而贾维斯会让我们离这个抓了巴恩斯的超神秘社团更近一步。_ ”

史蒂夫站起身挡住屏幕，正准备挂断通话，托尼补充说：“ _哦，还有一件事。几天后要为我干活的人，请确保升级你们的衣柜。穿高级定制或至少是裁缝量身定做的服装。麻烦去Knize吧，虽然他们并没有吸引新客户的打算。我会跟他们说是我吩咐你们去的，很紧急。最好至少买四套西服，再来八件衬衫。如果你们其余人想要新衣服，随时记在我帐上。娜塔莎，我可以问佩珀看看她有没有喜欢的店——_ ”

“托尼，我可以找到自己的衣服。”娜塔莎打断他，“我也买得起自己的东西，甚至是那种你觉得我需要穿上才能混进你们上流社会的华丽剪裁款式。”

“ _就按你说的去做，但别忘了加上名牌鞋。行，那我们应该再互相检查，像是十个小时后。看看有什么发现。不管怎样，我明天会发公告说我要去参加会议并且第二天就去香港，在那里待几天视察斯塔克工业设施。之后我会让同行人员回国，你们来香港接替他们，第二天我们就出发去马德里坡。洛基，目前不能确定你是否需要和朗姆洛面对面交流，也不确定如果需要的话会在哪进行。你得自己做安排了，但如果你需要帮助拿到护照和身份证，跟娜塔莎要星期五的私人链接，你会拿到所有需要的东西。克林特，我不知道——_ ”

“看情况怎么样，我再决定要不要带双胞胎去马德里坡去，不用担心我们。”

克林特有几个现成的身份（当然他们都有），但其中一个特别适合马德里坡这样的地方，而娜塔莎看他的表情就知道他在考虑重新使用。她虽然不愿意见到克林特再成为浪人，但不能否认浪人的无情和名声会很有用。娜塔莎也不会否决他想带巴基回来的任何努力。

“谢谢你，托尼。我们再联系。”娜塔莎总结道，示意史蒂夫在托尼再开口前切断通话。她从桌旁站起来：“事情可以等几个小时后再干，包括洗碗。我不知道你们怎么样，反正我要回床上睡到吃午饭再起来。”

当然，娜塔莎不知道她是否真的能再次入睡，但她自己肯定需要几个小时才能处理其他事，并且认为其他人也是如此。

注释：

[1] 洛基•李史密斯：众所周知洛基是恶作剧之神，也有很多暗藏玄机的假名，其中Loki Liesmith其实是洛基•骗子大师（Loki Lie-smith）之意。

[2] 马德里坡：事实上这个漫威虚构的岛国是在新加坡西南边，此处可能是作者笔误。


	10. Chapter 10

不知为什么，永生者的指甲和头发跟其他人类的一样。当然，他们的指甲和毛囊在被拔出或损坏后会自动修复，无需担心秃头或头发稀疏，但它们也可以被剪短、染色和做任何时尚造型，然后以其他人同样的速度长回来。这意味着她身旁其他人的新发型、款式和颜色，再加上名牌服装和耐用衣物，以及他们戴着的奇怪眼镜，都让娜塔莎分心。就像她在跟不认识的人一起工作。

布鲁斯也许是其中变化最大的，尽管其中一些改造是因为他也采用了彻底的性格转变；洋溢着自信的闪光，而不是他平时更安静、困惑的样子。布鲁斯——或更确切地说是莱昂纳多·山森，先漂白了他天生的黑发，然后再染成绿色。不是荧光绿，但依然明亮得引人注目，就像动漫或漫画里的角色。他还用美发产品把头发拉直往后梳，虽然长度还不够扎成个男式圆发髻甚至马尾，但也不是他几个世纪来一直留的短卷发。除此之外，他戴了副浅色框的眼镜，穿着乐队衬衫、破洞牛仔裤和马丁靴（好几对是他和克林特在维也纳一些复古商店给他挑的），好一个硅谷时尚风海报男孩，只是还隐约带点“前黑客罪犯，现电脑安全专家”的感觉。

托尔也为他的新角色唐纳德·布雷克打扮成更激进的模样。他原来是80年代乐队样式的漂亮金色直发，带点微卷，大多数时候他直接披着头发垂到肩膀，现在已经被全部剪掉，削成几英寸的长度，但不是大兵式寸头，然后把头发、眉毛和胡须染成更浅的颜色，所以他现在是非常北欧的铂金白，比起维京人更像欧洲混混。不像史蒂夫的经典黑帮款西装，托尔设法套上了他那件瘦腿欧式款西装，裁剪非常合适，很适合他作为托尼的保镖选择佩戴的单肩枪套。

史蒂夫和山姆都没真正做过什么大胆的乔装，甚至都没为执行任务改过名，不过话说回来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯和山姆·威尔逊并不是特别少见或令人难忘的名字。史蒂夫成功在他们做准备期间长出了可观的胡子，实际上他看上去放松了许多，不只是那没用半点定型产品的自然金发，还有他下意识保持的军人姿态和尊严，向世人展示了一个通常只有在佩吉还活着、或他们极少数情况下不做任务、只作为朋友在一起时才会见到的男人。这不代表史蒂夫没好好打扮，像那套美国西装和双肩手枪皮套，但他还未完全适应自己的角色，不过这也还好，因为其他人肯定会觉得他是个刚进私企就职的退役军人，很符合做托尼的随行人员。

山姆的变装最不明显。他只是用剃刀把头发和胡子修剪整齐，正如陪同托尼在公共场合露面的私人助理那样。他还花时间做了个专业面部护理和修甲。娜塔莎一直觉得山姆比她的其他男孩们更会穿西装；也许在这点上他确实能和托尼一决高下，现在穿上名牌和高级定制，如果还有人敢说托尼是他们中最有型的那个，她已经准备好跟他们争论一番了。

至于她自己，她也去做了水疗，还用柔和烫发和深色染发液让自己的头发更显眼。好几年前她蠢到让托尼做假身份背景，所以娜塔莉•拉什曼确实曾是内衣女模，打扮得也像个内衣女模，但那只是为了帮助她读完法学院，她仍然可以每分钟打60字并听从指令，她的名牌西装和巴特里克连衣裙合身但不太紧，经典的线条和阴影设计，和她的一头秀发以及鲁布托小红鞋颜色相衬。她戴不了枪套，所以将枪和一把手柄是刀的梳子放在包里。她还拿了好几支带有隐藏匕首的装饰发簪，还有一根可伸展的短棍，尽管她不确定什么时候才适合带上它。

很多在香港拍到的照片开始流行，托尼已经确保自己成为公众焦点，更不只是记者相机的目标。他们其余人都熟练地低头、转过脸去、戴上帽子或墨镜，不管怎么说，在任何粉丝和媒体看来他们明显只是职员，所以真是小菜一碟。毫无疑问，朗姆洛或某个为他效力的人对托尼的手下更加关注，但是只会找到被编造出来的假信息；无论他们是否能成功救出巴基，所有背景细节和照片都会从线上来源、甚至是档案记录消失，多亏了托尼无处不在的病毒帮忙清除外头他不要的信息。如果是电子产品，那其中肯定有斯塔克技术，这不是娜塔莎第一次意识到，从很多方面看，托尼都很可能会成为007式大反派。

马德里坡肯定会是他决定统治世界的理想地。

考虑到托尼•斯塔克只住最好的，他们已经安排在一间会议举行地点外的酒店休息。没有一家国际酒店经营者能在岛上购置物业，但所有独立度假村显然从世上最时尚、评价最高的酒店挖走了技术过硬的员工，并精心挑选了所有最棒的建筑、酒店管理和美食。昆仑酒店由建造中国上海中心大厦的同一建筑团队设计，是一幢未来主义风格的摩天大楼，外部是螺旋玻璃和钢结构，而室内则结合了现代化和精神氛围。大厅和顶楼三层组成的顶层套房非常符合它的名字“天宫”。坦白地说，他们在维也纳的套房相比之下显得又旧又破，娜塔莎不想去思考托尼租下这里每晚要花多少钱。

住在昆仑酒店，还意味着他们每天要坐15分钟的豪华轿车去那个托尼决定出席的会议，为杀手提供在路上动手的机会，而不是混进会议或他的酒店，在可能造成附带损害的人群中干掉托尼。当然交叉骨不会在乎是否需要通过无辜的群众达到目标，但众所周知，更准确来说冬兵会这么做。

洛基已经完成了他的任务。他、克林特和双胞胎提前几天出发，然后其他人飞去和托尼会合。洛基和克林特在黑道都有大量人脉关系，娜塔莎不需要知道洛基怎么跟交叉骨联系，也不关心克林特怎么把双胞胎一起带到马德里坡。她对他们俩都很有信心，不用担心会怎么样，而这种信心也没有动摇，因为他们都很快确认计划在顺利进行。洛基给他们留言说交叉骨收下了合同；而克林特告诉他们，他把双胞胎交给一位在上城区有房的朋友照顾，然后自己便去了下城区。遗憾的是娜塔莉·拉什曼没什么理由拜访公主酒吧，所以才派托尔去送托尼的大功率通讯设备，而不是让娜塔莎到酒吧打招呼，并感谢虎虎[1]照顾她的家人。

由于斯塔克工业公司为各军队制造战术通信系统，托尼不仅给他们安装了最先进的耳麦，还把通讯系统改成用他们的斯塔克手机作为基础单元。通过贾维斯在斯塔克工业的人造卫星轨道运行系统，托尼保证这些卫星不会被拦截或黑客入侵。他还声称，他的扩音器使通讯范围至少达到十英里，这意味着无论在马德里坡哪个位置，他们每个人都能听到彼此的声音。 

然而，娜塔莎还是很惊讶在系统中听到洛基的声音。当然，她已经给他额外准备了通讯器以防万一，但洛基在马德里坡不是他们计划的关键。据她所知，他在孟买和朗姆洛见面。不过，她并不打算拒绝他的帮助；他和他们并肩作战将近两千年，最近七十五年分道扬镳，可他还是一名令人敬畏又狡猾的战士。

如果他现在是想进一步向巴基或克林特赔罪，她也不会拒绝给他一个机会。

他们刚坐下来吃午饭，便响起洛基的声音：“ _无论朗姆洛和冬兵是为谁效力，对方已经开始紧张了。朗姆洛以为我色诱了你们其中一个好打听斯塔克去马德里坡的信息，他现在问我能不能联系上你们、打听斯塔克何时会在没有山森博士陪同的情况下公开露面。似乎他无所谓你们其他人成为附带伤害，却担心会杀死布鲁斯的黑客身份。也许他们想绑架或招募山森？_ ”

他们的通讯器目前设置为被动接收，只要有人在系统上向他们传输信号。一旦实际对峙或营救行动开始，他们会实时语音激活传输和接收，但目前为止，只有史蒂夫点击耳麦回应，因为如果有人在留意，看到其中一名保镖在不断联系安全协调员会更合情理。

“你说要色诱我们其中一个是什么意思？” 史蒂夫紧张又尴尬地问，而托尼和布鲁斯却有些困惑——-娜塔莎怀疑他们是不明白为什么有人想让莱昂纳多•山森活着，而不是因为洛基有意拿史蒂夫取乐。

“ _好吧，我最初接近朗姆洛的时候，必须告诉他我想让斯塔克死的原因，以及我是怎么碰巧知道何时会有绝好的刺杀机会。所以我告诉他，你们其中一个觉得自己的床技征服了我。我的确让他明白那人不是为了复仇，也不是故意背叛斯塔克，只是不知道怎么慎重行事。我没有透露我跟哪个人睡了，这样他就不会有任何占便宜的念头，而且我不想没征得娜塔莎同意就让她陷入过时的刻板印象。所以从你们中挑一个能吸引我眼球的，这样咱们就可以碰面了。_ ”

之后娜塔莎必须要记得感谢他，因为这表明洛基的观念已经与时俱进，特别是过去差不多十年的时间，即使她也觉得他应该更想让他的兄弟们难堪，而不是保住娜塔莉•拉什曼的清白。然而技术上来说，她觉得他们最后都会认定自己是双性恋，尤其随着岁月流逝，史蒂夫和山姆目前都还未选择过一位同性恋人，尽管他们越来越被彼此吸引。

“我不认为–”

“ _那就让别人替你干吧，罗杰斯。你可在监视下；从飞机降落后到现在，你就一直被监视。虽然我可以说我今天联系不上你为今晚做准备，他们会要求我证明自己已经渗入斯塔克的安保，计划每推迟一天，就给他们时间重新考虑我的报价并取消合同。或者带来更多人手，才不会管该死的后果。他们没有决定炸飞这该死的会议，只是因为其中一些发言者有利用价值，但等这些人在会议结束后离开，朗姆洛他们也不会再有所顾忌。_ ”

“说话小心点。” 托尔小声指责道，他同样激活了通讯传输，好让娜塔莎不必这样做，避免引起不必要的注意。

“这事结束后你去找点消遣，我们可以搞些恶作剧欢呼庆祝。”托尔继续说道。“在昆仑给自己订个房。你和我几小时后在酒店酒吧假装偶遇。你用的是什么名字？”

洛基回答：“ _卢克·劳菲森。_ ”语气没有娜塔莎想象中那样充满责备。 

“ _卢克是斯塔克的商业对手，他有理由担心斯塔克来马德里是对这个岛有更大兴趣。这样的介入会破坏上城区、三合会与手合会残余势力之间的微妙平衡，虽然我们杀了高，但手合会依然在此蓬勃发展。我开始相信我们神秘的幕后操纵者对斯塔克也有同样担忧，而我的提议可能只是给了他们一个除掉未来目标的机会。除了少数人外，没人会对5亿美元的巨款说不的。_ ”

“如果你能确定交叉骨的人想要的是机会、金钱还是其他什么东西，那就能给我们提供更多名字，或至少从潜在男性幕后黑手名单中剔除一些。”史蒂夫向洛基建议，现在他已经恢复了镇定，“还有你今晚带回的任何情报，应该都能帮助我们改进计划，给你一些反馈，让刺杀完全按我们的条件进行。我既想除掉朗姆洛，也想让巴基回到他属于的地方。”

“ _我同意。_ ”正在下城区闲逛的克林特插了一句，并提出另一个担忧，他的语气流露出想要找到巴基的渴望。“ _朗姆洛并不是唯一考虑干掉托尼的人。目前有交叉骨在和冬兵的威胁，其他投机分子才不敢插手,但如果有人悬赏托尼人头的消息传出去,可能会有另外一大帮人试图出手争夺赏金。我可以留意情况，告诉你们哪些杀手想获得这荣誉，但我不好阻止他们。除非这是唯一能保住托尼性命的办法。_ ”

虽然浪人自己是一名杀手，但他不会为钱替人干脏活。相反，克林特塑造了一个独行侠的形象，坚持自己的正义与报应，光荣而无情。即使是那些最坏的亡命之徒，也会谨慎不做会被浪人找上门的事，但克林特不会为谁求情，除非他打算让别人知道托尼·斯塔克在浪人保护下，然后消灭那些决定与他为敌、向托尼下手的人。包括交叉骨和冬兵。只要能让巴基回来，娜塔莎毫不怀疑克林特会瞬间抛弃他的浪人身份，但她觉得他们还没走到那一步。

娜塔莎对餐桌上的人说：“好了，先生们，虽然这顿午餐很愉快，但恐怕我们还是要按计划行动。”她停下来拿出手机，好像刚刚感觉到手机收到短信时的震动。“斯塔克先生，下午的会议您如果不打算取消，恐怕要推迟了。原定今晚与波茨女士的电话会议改到了现在一个小时后。你们需要的材料已经送到酒店房间。”她不是为了让别人无意听到才这么说，但如果有人在监视他们，她的话也无懈可击，因为每个人都知道托尼只会在佩珀的鞭策下行事，而不是斯塔克工业董事会，当然更不是他的行政助理。

托尼看了她一眼，但他足够聪明，知道她只是出于安全考虑才重新安排，好让他和布鲁斯一起回酒店，计划怎么给朗姆洛和巴基设圈套；根本不存在需要重新安排时间的电话会议。他点点头，然后对布鲁斯笑了笑，接着转向山姆，山姆点头起身，安排泊车员将他们的车开到会议酒店前。

他们当然不会放松警惕，因为她肯定洛基说的是实话（起码是他目前了解到的），他们没法确认他听到的是真话，还是说交叉骨的人也在背地里设陷阱，无论行动是否顺利都要拿洛基当替罪羊。

揭露谁是朗姆洛背后的主谋，无疑是她目前的最高优先项之一。

注释：

[1] 虎虎：即漫威角色桓婕珊，新加坡桓氏家族的千金，马德里坡的实际掌控者。


	11. Chapter 11

  
他们让布鲁斯以山森博士的名义接受邀请，参加专家代表团与马德里坡总理的会面，在皇家宫殿探讨网络安全问题，因此托尔得去陪同保护布鲁斯，托尼的安保等于削减了一半，基本上算是把托尼打包送出去了。娜塔莎开始觉得袭击不会在今天发生，因为他们离住的酒店只有一英里，开车要经过上城区的金融中心，任何附带伤害都可能拿下托尼这样的大人物。他们已经排除了发生在酒店的可能性，因为这需要从近距离下手并且越过托尼的安保，即使是在泊车员那儿下车也不会被狙击手击中。不，本应该在他离开会议时发生的，当他上车的时候，因为一旦他进到车里，除了火箭炮发射器，没有什么能击破加固的金属和玻璃。

巴基只用了把配有榴弹发射器的突击步枪（看着像是M4A1卡宾枪），然而事实证明效果很好，因为他站在他们面前的街道中间，对着SUV的车头非常迅速地开了两枪，没有瞄准车身，而是车轮下的马路。

山姆原本跟一直待在昆仑等他们回去的洛基和克林特同步最新情况，他立刻停下汇报大声警告：“该死！抓紧了。” 然后向右猛打方向盘，但为时已晚。炮弹在车头下方爆炸，下一秒车子就因为强力炸弹的冲击从地面掀起，猛烈颠簸并向后倾斜砸在地上，前轮胎和挡风玻璃都被毁了。

他们晕头转向，有一瞬间娜塔莎只看到巴基大步走向他们，手机还拿着步枪但放下枪口，好像是想上前近距离射杀目标。他穿着某种战术装甲，脖子上似乎戴有厚重的金属项圈，然后她想起了布鲁斯的猜测——巴基的负责人在用疼痛扰乱他的思想，从而控制住他。如果那真的是什么电击项圈，某人（最有可能是交叉骨）和控制器肯定在附近。

巴基重新端起步枪，史蒂夫连忙大喊：“走，快走。” 

SUV的车架已经扭曲，娜塔莎一只手去扯安全带，另一只手试图开门，可车门暂时打不开。然而，当她一挣脱安全带，这次马上双手交叉抓住控制杆，用肩膀去撞门。下一秒她便从座位摔出来并试图翻身，就能借力站起来离开车子。但没有想象中管用，特别是某人还把她按在地上，但她立刻听到史蒂夫接连响起的平稳枪声，震耳欲聋但非常及时，看来他也从车里爬出来还击，并确保她不在交火范围内。车子另一边传来更多枪声，肯定是山姆。史蒂夫拍了拍她的肩膀，娜塔莎马上蹲下，跑向路边躲在停放的那几辆车后面。

她听不到托尼有没有跟在身后——她现在什么也听不见，但随后巴基再次开火，这一次越过他们的SUV，下一枚榴弹在身后的车流中爆炸，用损坏或希望是被遗弃的汽车制造一道屏障，车上的乘客要么逃出来加入到惊慌失措的旁观者中，要么成了负伤的受害者。

有人做得太过火了，明目张胆，一片混乱，肯定会引来马德里坡的执法部门。没理由冒着这么愚蠢的风险惹恼当地人，除非——

“托尼，如果有自称是当地警察的人找你，不要跟他们走！” 娜塔莎激活通讯器喊道，希望他能听到她说的话，但她几乎分辨不出自己含糊不清的声音。至少她的耳膜被震破，现在也已经在愈合。

“ _他失去了意识，但我把他救出来了。_ ”史蒂夫回应，他的声音也很模糊，“ _我会带他离开大街。_ ”

娜塔莎的格洛克手枪还在地上那台报废的SUV里。她一看见巴基跑到街上就掏出包里的枪，但第一次爆炸震得他们剧烈摇晃，枪也从手里掉了出去。她需要武器帮史蒂夫和山姆对抗猛烈的火力。也许她能找到巴基的负责人或者支援——

娜塔莎还没发现有什么能帮助他们的，突然感觉有人抓住她的胳膊。她转过身，准备帮助受伤群众或和巴基的盟友对战。但那是史蒂夫，肩上扛着失去意识的托尼，将自己其中一把枪递给她，好像知道她在想什么。她接过那把史密斯威森军警型半自动手枪，感激地点点头。他们都曾花时间熟悉彼此在战斗时使用的首选武器。

然后她从通讯器清楚地听见克林特说：“ _我和洛基还有五分钟到。_ ”

就算他们一直在酒店大堂等，至少也要花这么多时间到停车场开车。他们走的那条路很可能像这条街一样挤。所以他们两个肯定是尽快跑过来（除非他们顺手偷了辆摩托，但他会说他们只有几分钟路程），她希望酒店离这不超过四分之三英里。即便如此，他们到达时也快五分钟，而娜塔莎基本除了提醒他们，还是没有办法摆脱目前的困境。她也不确定自己这边能再坚持五分钟。

“小心交叉骨。”她警告道，“巴基袭击了我们。我想是他脖子上的装置控制他执行任务。如果装置感应范围够大，可能有人在对它进行远程监控，但我觉得他们不能让巴基独立行动太久，以防他开始恢复记忆。肯定准备了面包车什么的，中途把他放下然后接他走。如果朗姆洛不是负责人，那么他要在其他人安置巴基时完成暗杀任务。”

“ _这次可没门。”_ 克林特发誓。

娜塔莎当然同意，但也怕他们不得不亲自打倒巴基才能阻止他。这时他丢掉了榴弹发射器，拿出身后战术背心上的紧凑型冲锋枪开火，而且娜塔莎看到他两条腿上都挂有手枪皮套，意味着他的武器多得能直接更换，完全不需要花时间重新装弹。她还担心巴基只是佯攻，因为他就是胡乱开枪，不讲任何技巧，甚至没有朝着史蒂夫和托尼的方向。

她小心地瞄准，没打算杀死他（目前还没），只是给他一两颗子弹减慢他的速度。她从他的盲区又迅速发射了三轮子弹，连续击中他的左臂，但他好像根本没感觉。接下来四枪娜塔莎对准了巴基的武器，这一次成功了，但对方用手枪接连向她还击，她的肩膀被打中，她只得喘息好一会儿强忍疼痛。

该死，有时候她更想直接死掉。中枪太他妈疼了，伤口开始自愈前，身体也要承受心跳加速或休克时血压下降的问题。

克林特从通讯器里听到她和史蒂夫、山姆的回声，喘着粗气紧张地问：“ _娜塔莎？_ ”

“我很好，”她安慰道，“但是再这样下去，我们会比他先用完子弹。必须想办法拖住他，也许把交叉骨引出来。有没有人看见——”

“ _先生已经恢复意识，并指示我接入当地所有交通摄像头和监控。_ ”贾维斯突然插入他们的通讯，“ _我正在确认你们所在区域内所有已知重犯的身份，并将和交叉骨或冬兵的已知同伙进行交叉比对。不幸的是，考虑到不少罪犯利用马德里坡和执法部门的关系作恶，该地区的重犯数量比通常类似规模的大都市要多得多，而且要区分这里哪些人是收了钱参与袭击的，哪些人可能是无辜路人——如果这也包括其他杀人犯、小偷和凶手，还是需要几分钟才有结果。执法人员正朝你们的位置赶来，不过受到交通拥堵和一群歇斯底里、试图清场的暴徒阻碍。我会尽我所能确认他们到底是合法的治安警察还是披着羊皮的狼。_ ”

贾维斯能通过上百次的图灵测试，事实上，他也不止一次跟美国国务卿、斯塔克工业董事会成员这些托尼没空应付的人周旋。他和星期五是托尼最大的秘密（除了知道娜塔莎他们是永生者之外），也是他最伟大的成就，尽管世人并不知道这两个人工智能的存在。

当年霍华德忙于建立斯塔克工业，将年幼的儿子交给埃德温帮忙抚养；埃德温如果知道自己对这个他视为已出的男孩有如此重要的意义，一定会非常骄傲，娜塔莎更喜欢这么想；可她想知道，如果埃德温发现自己的性格和冷幽默被托尼如此详细、还原地编程进一堆硅晶片里，会是什么感觉。埃德温·贾维斯最后成为了霍华德·斯塔克的地产管理人，而且非常非常擅长照顾霍华德、后来出生的托尼以及斯塔克一家。埃德温最初是一名英国士兵，战后担任霍华德的代理人，很会驱逐那些被霍华德的名利吸引的拜金女和煽动分子，直到霍华德遇见玛丽亚。托尼还能够融入埃德温聪明机智的特性，娜塔莎根本不知道他是怎么做到的，她恐惧的是(主要在她脑海里)有一天，托尼会用他的聪明才智制造出一个拥有贾维斯或星期五的理解力以及实物躯体的机器人。把天网和托尼想到一起并不牵强，只不过贾维斯肯定会是更新、更好版本的阿诺•施瓦辛格终结者。

洛基问：“ _如果巴基是被某种方式远程操控，难道不会有信号吗？而且这信号是可追踪的？_ ”

“ _的确如此。_ ”贾维斯回答，然后在托尼的指令下开始搜寻。

一方面，对于贾维斯表现出的主动性，这绝对是一件好事，因为仍然有适当的保护措施，所以他的某些行为需要得到托尼许可。另一方面，贾维斯无疑考虑得比他们超前，所以他等待的不仅是许可，还要有人想到一个需要许可、但可能代价沉重的选项。

“ _托尼，你难道不应该告诉贾维——_ ”

“ _不。_ ”托尼打断山姆的话，“ _贾维斯必须有局限性。他已经比我们任何人都更聪明、更快、能力更强。就算我用了史蒂夫的道德感作为贾维斯的模型——_ ”

“ _你做了什么？_ ” 史蒂夫羞耻地大喊，但不怎么生气，这也证明了托尼的观点。

他们正要争论，这时克林特立刻掐断了话头：“ _我他妈不在乎，托尼，如果贾维斯能追踪信号，那不就可以把它关掉？_ ”

“ _或许可行，但要关掉附近所有设施。_ ” 托尼回答。

“ _好吧，据我所知，你们所在的街区没有医院。那么还有什么问题？_ ”克林特再次问道。

“ _用电磁脉冲是违法的？_ ”

街头枪战难道就不违法？娜塔莎差点说出口，但没啥意义。她觉得用这种级别的通讯也是违法行为。

克林特只回复一个词：“ _马德里坡。_ ”

“ _有道理，麦克林托克，但来一发电磁脉冲不一定能阻止巴基。他似乎一心想杀死我。_ ”

史蒂夫提议：“ _那我们再给他找点别的目标。_ ”

好主意，就连娜塔莎也不再确信托尼之前说得对，这可不是第一次。巴基还在开枪，但他没有继续向前移动，而且从第一枚榴弹后他就没对托尼开过枪。就只是朝托尼的大致方向。他现在更像是吸引他们的注意力，而不是带托尼离开危险区。娜塔莎再次怀疑巴基是不是真正的威胁。她觉得巴基的负责人不可能知道他们也是永生者。再说，他们发现巴基还活着，这种巧合在宝莱坞电影里都是大新闻，更不用说好莱坞了。如果他们的秘密已经保守了75年，那现在肯定有什么改变——

妈了个混蛋，她真是个白痴。


	12. Chapter 12

“克林特，现在旺达和皮特罗在哪儿？”天哪，娜塔莎真希望自己错了。

“ _在虎虎家里。_ ”他回答，“ _我是觉得如果我们最后救出了巴基，就必须迅速行动，不想到时候不得不去找他们或把我们分散开。怎么了？你觉得——该死。对，她这一周都在做噩梦，因为她还没见过巴基。就算是失忆了，巴基也会奇怪自己为什么一直梦见一个女孩在索科维亚被枪击。你是觉得抓住他的人已经弄明白了那些梦的含义？_ ”

“ _停下。_ ”洛基打断了他，“ _没错，他们可能发现了旺达的事，但我们没理由认为他们已经确认了她的身份，更别说找到她了。巴基的负责人不可能知道，你这么想只会让自己分心。如果这是想把我们引开或引出来的佯攻，那他们必须得先知道——托尼知晓永生者的存在，而且无论我们是否有参与，藏匿双胞胎的行动也离不开他的帮助。他们可能会怀疑我的动机，或者觉得这是托尼为了抓他们而下的圈套，但他们不可能将剩下的线索全部联系起来。除非就是托尼就在控制巴基的项圈。_ ”

洛基说得对，他必须是，因为其他所有事都太过荒谬、几乎不可能。如果在囚禁期间的某天巴基没坚持住，透露了他们目前对永生的所有了解，他的负责人就会在他们有理由再次集结前追杀他们其中一个。她还得相信洛基暗示托尼牵涉其中只是种夸张手法，他不过是为了指出克林特所说的荒谬，才提出这种同样古怪的念头。

天哪，但她讨厌疑神疑鬼，讨厌自我怀疑。对叶莲娜的愧疚真的摧垮了她，但娜塔莎不愿意相信，就好像当年拒绝看见叶莲娜的不稳定直到高荼毒了她。现在她发现到处都是阴谋，当她需要在游戏中占据优势时开始怀疑自己的直觉。

虽然娜塔莎知道这样做很鲁莽，但现在她只是需要采取行动，让自己清醒过来。哪怕都没用，也希望能打破他们和巴基陷入的僵局。她没告诉任何人，也不要他们的掩护。相反，她只是等着，直到巴基把注意力转向山姆并朝他开枪，接着她猛地站起身冲向巴基。

他开始转向她，可她很快，而且他因为被山姆射中胸口而后退，但还是不以为然地耸肩，他的背心很可能挡住了子弹。她没有试图用肩膀撞开他（她的肩膀差不多愈合了,但没全好），而是跳起来用膝盖猛击对方腹部，逼得他更又退后了几步。接着，她迅速朝他的腹股沟挥拳，被成功挡下，然后她不得不翻转躲开，因为他好歹有一身50磅的肌肉，还和她一样快。他没有开枪，转身跟着她，她抓住机会踢开他手里的枪，结束眼前的威胁，但他至少还有一把枪，手上肯定拿了一两把刀。

他的反手打断了她下巴的骨头，疼得她流泪，倒在地上动弹不得。有那么一瞬间，她以为巴基又要抽出一件武器了结她，但史蒂夫连续开了两枪打中他的左臂，她现在明白情况有多糟。子弹火花四溅地从他的手臂上弹开。不知怎么的，他们给巴基装了义肢，那义肢用某种可连接的金属板制成，从他袖子的裂口处能看见闪光。从巴基的另一条手臂排出了山姆射中的一颗子弹，证明他们不知怎么的找到一种方法，既能抑制巴基的手臂再生能力，又不会影响他对其他创伤中的自愈能力。

山姆来到她身边并肩作战，而史蒂夫留在后方保护托尼，并密切关注朗姆洛或当地执法部门的动向。他们不能在对付巴基的同时不妨碍到彼此，所以娜塔莎让山姆带头，她自己先把下巴掰回原位，只见山姆也踢到巴基的下巴，让她同情地皱了皱眉。正当山姆转身要再踢他的时候，巴基设法抓住山姆的大腿，把他摔在一辆遗弃汽车的引擎盖上，车子在作用力下被击垮。山姆也是。

不过，这给巴基的后背留了空挡。她纵身一跃，用一条大腿缠住他的脖子，这让她突如其来的重量摁住他，令他失去平衡。巴基的一部分还在（就算没有那也是他的肌肉记忆），因为这一招很少人能够反抗，可他恢复了平衡，突然用手撬开她的腰。她往他耳朵狠狠地扇了一巴掌，但接着就轮到她被摔在一辆车上，差点喘不过气。只是他没有像对山姆那样放开她，而是将她固定住，他那该死的金属手从她的腰移到她的脖子。他只是盯着她好一会儿，然后那只手开始使劲掐住她。

_你至少可以认出我，_ 娜塔莎想开口呼唤他，努力触动刚在他眼里看到的闪光（她希望自己没错），但如果巴基有自己的通讯器，并像他们怀疑的那样处在监视之下，说那种话只会告诉巴基的负责人那些洛基或多或少让她相信他们还没有的信息。所以她采取了完全不同的策略，放任自己平时不会流的眼泪涌出眼眶，用一种脆弱害怕的语气说“求你”。巴基和娜塔莎共事的其他男性一样大男子主义，他出生在现在的罗马尼亚，由于父权制兴起而形成的性角色在已知文明中占据了主导地位，巴基在成长过程中并没有认为女性低人一等，时刻牢记自己理所当然要保护她们，就算活了四千年这种观念也没有真正消失。

巴基再次停下手上的力度。娜塔莎没有挣扎，也没有反抗，有那么一瞬间她觉得这招或管用，但是巴基突然抽搐了一下，她听到像电枪发出的嘶嘶声，以及从巴基戴着的通讯器（她说对了）传来一声含糊不清的“干掉她”。

“托尼，把它关掉。”她哽咽着说，同时举起手抓巴基的眼睛。萨姆显然伤得比她想的要重，所以她必须挣脱。或者让他杀了她。但是再说一次，有人直接观看这场打斗，并对巴基下达了具体命令，她不能让那个观察者看到她死后再复活。

巴基向后仰身把她拉起来，但也把她拽得太近，他绑在腋下的刀被一把抽走。她用刀刺了他几下，然后他松开她的脖子，转而抓住她的手腕，迫使她放开刀。接着他在那把刀掉太远之前接住了它，她只有片刻希望这不会是她复活不了的死亡，不是为了她自己，而是为了之后的巴基，在克林特和其他人把他救回来后。

在刀刃落下前，史蒂夫突然冲上前拦住巴基的攻击，用前臂挡住对方的手臂，同时把被压在车上的娜塔莎拉出来，动作并不温柔，但她在被抓之前成功从他们脚下翻身逃脱，他粗暴些也没什么，然后着迷地看着史蒂夫和巴基开始对决，以令人难以置信的方式展示他们野蛮的力量和肉搏技巧。她强迫自己转移注意力；她需要查看山姆的伤势，还有托尼，不应该让他失去保护。但说到性别角色和保护女性，史蒂夫可是他那个时代的典型代表，尽管他和佩吉·卡特结婚六十七年了，她可是完全能够照顾好自己。

她猜托尼回到了街上，一开始跟着史蒂夫，不过他现在转去查看山姆的情况。他们两个从战斗中撤退，山姆看起来不太好，但他控制住自己，让托尼帮他走到另一辆相对安全的遗弃汽车旁。

“托尼。”她又喊了一次，但听上去只是刺耳的杂音，可能是他们通讯器的噼啪声混杂了其他人的咕哝声、呻吟声和沉重呼吸声。好吧，这就解释了为什么没人回应她要发射电磁脉冲的请求。

她只能认为，用通讯器给巴基下令的交叉骨或其他什么人，最开始时在附近一栋建筑里，因为没人在托尼不受保护时开枪。然而他们不能指望继续这样耗下去，她真的希望自己没有忘记这场冲突已经持续了多久。感觉像是几个小时，但最多也只有几分钟，因为她还没看见克林特或洛基，只能听到他们继续赶来时刺耳的呼气声。那么这就是场竞赛，看巴基和她的后援哪个先到。

现在枪声已经停止，躲在商店里的人们开始涌出来，这让情况变得更加复杂。从一家银行走出两名拔出枪的保安，娜塔莎猜他们似乎是想逞英雄。她唯一能想到阻止他们的办法，就是再次扮演那个脆弱的女人，但她还没来得及流下更多眼泪或走向他们，便听到身后传来枪声，其中一名保安倒下了。她转身看见不只有朗姆洛，还有五名，不对，是四名雇佣兵和恐怖分子。另外还有个装腔作势的混蛋和前法国对外安全局行动处特工，他自称跳跃者巴托克，最终选择了金钱而不是自己的国家。巴托克为自己是世上最好的泰拳和法国踢打术专家而自豪。

娜塔莎见过更厉害的，不过除了她的男孩们，真厉害的可不多。格斗攻击时她自己更喜欢用以色列马伽术，可没法保护托尼，也不能对付巴托克、交叉骨和其他雇佣兵。

克林特清晰的声音突然从通讯器中传来：“ _史蒂夫，巴基交给我。离开去帮塔莎和洛基阻止朗姆洛他们。托尼，你和山姆快他妈离开这儿，回酒店去。如果贾维斯要动手，在我们自己的电子设备烧坏前倒数十秒，给我们时间取下通讯器。_ ”

既然他们都在这儿，也不需要通讯器了。娜塔莎不只是把它关掉，而是把它取下来藏好，转过身更好地面对朗姆洛的小队。她也毫不掩饰脸上的笑容，因为她的队员都在，而且她还想打趴巴托克。史蒂夫肯定想再和交叉骨对决，只要那混蛋出局，娜塔莎就会很高兴，不管干掉他的是谁。巴托克对她而言并不是私人恩怨，因为她从未与他公开发生过冲突，但她承认自己一直不喜欢叛徒，而且他整个行为和态度都很冒犯她。为了确保他能用上全力，她大声挑衅：“你在哪儿找的货色，朗姆洛？乔治·巴托克，真的吗？ _这家伙跟他的脚一样蠢_ [1]。”

“跟他的脚一样蠢”这样的侮辱对法国人很常见，但她觉得巴托克会极其反对，因为对他而言，她不仅粗鲁地嘲笑他的智力无法胜任这项任务，还贬低他的战斗技能。而且出自一个女人的口中……巴托克不只是以急躁和嗜血臭名昭著。他也厌恶女性。

“ _这婊子是我的了！_ ”如她所料，巴特罗克用法语喊道，咆哮着冲向她，根本不管朗姆洛对他喊了什么。

可怜的乔治，只会骂她婊子，一点想象力都没有。

当然，她过去的五分钟实在太漫长，被枪击、殴打、掐脖子。巴特罗克可能有他自己想的那么厉害。然而，当一个人有时间学习每一种肉搏格斗术，而且几千年来不得不和自己体重级别外的对手战斗，要想在一场公平较量中击败她，需要一个比跳跃者巴托克更冷静的人。他只需要几次交手就能意识到。她一直在等他醒悟后去拿武器，所以她并不惊讶对方手里突然出现的刀。

刀是洛基的专长，不仅仅是投掷它们，而是在近距离战斗中使用两把格斗刀。他教会他们每个人如何反击这种在战斗中用来对付他们的刀。这有点棘手，因为她并不打算杀死巴托克（不过如果真的发生了，她也不会内疚），但她也必须确保自己不会伤得太重，否则他可能会注意到她的愈合能力。他抓住她的头发试图暴露她的喉咙，最后她一口咬住他的前臂，然后再次翻身用自己的体重把对手拽下来，好让她把对方的头往地上砸。然后又砸了几次，确保他真的晕过去。

现在可以自由加入剩下的战斗了，她没看见克林特或巴基，不知道这意味着什么，但也觉得自己还不能去找他们。洛基已经干掉了其他三个雇佣兵，但没有出手帮助史蒂夫，而史蒂夫和朗姆洛的战斗就跟他和巴基的一样激烈。然而，这比的不是技巧和训练。这是一场激战。残忍，恶毒，两个人都杀红了眼。尽管如此，史蒂夫是他们的童子军，他们的道德典范，最重要的是他是一名士兵，一位不死战士，在一场对抗纳粹的战争中诞生，而纳粹是人类史上最邪恶的产物。娜塔莎毫不怀疑他会扳倒朗姆洛，如果可以他会活下来，如果有必要他也将赴死，可她已经没什么耐心了。虽然她很想一枪崩了朗姆洛的头，但还是从一个被打倒的雇佣兵手上捡起猎枪，放在支架上。不出意料，朗姆洛试图抓住史蒂夫用他挡下娜塔莎的子弹，但史蒂夫把头朝朗姆洛脸上一仰，啪的一声打断朗姆洛的鼻子并成功挣脱，然后向前弯下腰，过肩摔将朗姆洛扔到地上。

娜塔莎走上前，表示自己手里可握着他的生死大权；尽管震惊、受伤、愤怒，朗姆洛还是选择聪明行事，没有起身反击。就算她离得够近可能会被踢中（她没有），但他似乎明白自己不能在她开枪前打倒她，而且她瞄准了他的脸，不是他那有防弹衣减轻致命伤害的胸口。

现在的问题是怎么处理朗姆洛，警察从四面八方出现更是难上加难。（当然，既然威胁已经被控制住。）如果有需要，娜塔莎也能应付被追捕和逃跑，但她还没来得及担心这事或朗姆洛用什么方法花钱逃过监禁，托尼也出现了。因为他当然没有像克林特告诉他的那样远离危险。至少山姆和托尼在一起，还有马德里坡的警察局局长（周五之前为他们确认过身份），他看上去意料之中地欣赏托尼，然后非常生气地转身看着朗姆洛和其他朗姆洛的人。

“拉什曼女士，你可以退下了。”接着他对她说，示意他的一个手下拿走她的猎枪，“我要是有个像你这样勇敢冷静的助理就好了，但对托尼·斯塔克雇的人我还能期望什么呢？”

他的虚情假意让她知道该怎么演，尽管她也不想再扮作陷入困境的少女了。所以当她把猎枪交给警察时，她后退一步，睁大了眼睛，好像现在才意识到自己一时冲动在做什么似的。让身体颤抖很容易，并不是说她真的难过，但她的肾上腺素肯定下降了，但她恢复只要几分钟，不用一个小时或更久。好几位年轻警察走过来安慰她，但在史蒂夫走过来时都让开；史蒂夫把他的外套裹在她肩上，带她向托尼、山姆和警长走去。

娜塔莎想皱鼻子，史蒂夫和那外套的味道都不怎么清新，但她想自己也不好闻，另外这会破坏高大壮男帮助可怜弱女子的画面。再说他们可以实事求是地叙述，把交叉骨和他的同伙说是坏人，只会对他们有帮助。被史蒂夫护在怀里，也让她有机会偷偷去看克林特和巴基在哪儿。她还是找不到那两人，但也没看到有其他警察抓住他们，所以她只能相信克林特已经把巴基带走了。洛基似乎也溜进人群离开了，考虑到执法部门不会认定他是托尼的手下，所以也不能让朗姆洛认为是他策划了这一切。

幸运的是没人指认一开始的枪手，这些戴着手铐的罪犯们也被警察带走了。然而还有更多问题需要解决，因为至少在混乱开始时，有很多人的手机拍下了现场发生的事。她得记得问托尼有没有发射电磁脉冲，还有这会不会毁掉所有人的手机和录像。现在，她只希望托尼已经做好了善后，这样他们就能直接回酒店，把所有的采访和取证留到以后。

接着，警察局长提出用自己的装甲车护送他们回昆仑酒店，她也就原谅托尼不肯离开战场而将自己和他们的性命置于危险不顾，因为毫无疑问，就算她向警察出示自己的情报机构员工证，他们也不可能这么快成功脱身。

注释：

[1] 原文为“Con comm ses pieds”，骂人的法国俚语。


	13. Chapter 13

尽管事实证明，他们走回酒店的速度比开车快，但娜塔莎很感激有这样的机会减压，在最后十五分钟完全放松下来。她并不因为忽视了其他人而难过；他们坐在警察中间不可能进行有意义的谈话，她也不关心托尼对局长说了什么，只要可以防止他提出任何尴尬问题。在今天之前，她会说托尼是一位得力盟友，并继续感激他的资金和资源，但仍然相信即使没有他的新技术，他们也能在这个世界生存并保守秘密，只是没那么容易。然而今天，托尼已经证明自己不只是个阔佬和自大狂；或者他支持他们，只是为了证明自己和父亲一样聪明，能克服任何难题或技术。托尼虽然不是永生者，但仍然是他们中的一员，和他们一样重要，一样值得付出，一样珍贵。

他们一到酒店，她肯定会感激托尼的钱和名声。在警察继续护送下，他们很快被领进私人电梯，直接送到顶层套房。因为是托尼·斯塔克让警察离开的，局长甚至没有因为不能继续加入他们而生气。娜塔莎终于能和家人独处，不用再担心维持什么面具或伪装。

她可以问那些一直迫切想说出口的问题。

门在护送者离开后关上，电梯开始迅速把他们送到第六十层。“有人看到克林特和巴基发生了什么吗？”这是她的第一个问题，“洛基呢？”

山姆回答：“你一制服朗姆洛，洛基就消失了，开始寻找能获得的支持。我猜是不想让朗姆洛知道他的雇主陷害了他。”

“我敢肯定就是这样。”娜塔莎一口咬定为洛基辩护，“如果不需要，没理由抛弃一个有用的化名，而且那时候情况已经得到控制。别忘了，洛基选择了一场没人要求他留下来的战斗，只是想让布鲁斯和托尔知道发生了什么。山姆，如果你不想原谅他，你可以不原谅，但你得放他一马。不管怎样，总是怀疑他没有意义。如果他真的决定中途逃跑，我们也不知道什么时候会发生，也阻止不了他。你只是在浪费精力、自找麻烦。我们无法放手时，你不就是这么对我们其他人说的吗？”

没想到他的建议被用在自己身上，这把山姆逗乐了，她就希望他可以笑笑。总的来说，他是他们中最稳定的，最了解他们人性的缺点，所以娜塔莎不担心他和洛基会有长期合作的问题。她只是更喜欢他们相处融洽的时候，想要回到他们能大笑的时候，享受彼此的陪伴，不断提醒彼此他们并不孤单，家庭是足够让他们继续前进的理由，越早越好。

“那克林特呢？”她在随后的沉默中重复道。

托尼开始说：“我没能看到全部。但他确实像辆火车似的撞倒巴恩斯，解救了史蒂夫。然后，不知道是瞥见克林特的脸，还是因为贾维斯给我们所有人的手机都通了电磁脉冲——所以，抱歉，它们得换新的了——巴恩斯肯定被吓到，停了下来。然后巴恩斯要去营救同伙时，被克林特用什么东西打晕了。一想到所有从打斗开始到那一刻的录像都被电磁脉冲破坏了，我就觉得难过。看着你们打架就像看好莱坞最精彩的动作片。”

“我只希望克林特安全把巴基带走。”史蒂夫说道。这时电梯停了下来，门打开通往他们三层套房的豪华门厅。

“他的确做到了。”布鲁斯告诉他们，他站在托尔身旁，正等着电梯到来。两人都露出微笑，显然很高兴看到他们。娜塔莎也很高兴见到他俩，都没意识到他们还有时间结束会议回来。

史蒂夫问：“巴基还好吗？”

布鲁斯微笑着，但并不放松，他一边点头，一边耸耸肩，然后摊开双手，做了个“我不知道”的手势。“和预期一样，我想。我希望。但他们不在这儿。”他迅速补充道，阻止娜塔莎和史蒂夫走向楼梯和楼上的无数间卧室。

“克林特用他朋友的手机打电话，我猜是因为他的被烧坏了吧？”布鲁斯继续说，“他要带巴基去下城区。我拿到了地址，几分钟前洛基回来的时候，我让他去接双胞胎，这样旺达和巴基至少能停下他们各自的死亡噩梦。克林特说巴基开始记起自己的事，但他还是很混乱。你可以想象，他们都是。”接着他补充道：“既然你们都回来了，我想我最好去看看能不能帮上忙。巴基的左臂显然装了某种机械义肢，我需要看看这是永久性损伤，还是他们想出抑制我们自愈能力的方法。”

“不管他们对他的手臂做了什么，它跟他的身体是分离的。”娜塔莎震惊地说，“他受了伤还是能恢复。我不确定这个过程有没有受影响；他胖揍我的时候，身上甚至还有好几处子弹孔和刀伤。”

山姆大喊：“我也是。摔断了我的背，让我在战斗中屁用都没有。”

“嘿，大宝贝，你恢复后还保护了我呢。还是有用的。”托尼一边说，一边故意拍了拍山姆刚才受伤的背，然后走到套房里的其中一张吧台前。”

娜塔莎也同意：“就算你晕过去了山姆也在保护你，所以史蒂夫才能放心来救我吧。”不过她还是朝史蒂夫使了个尖锐的眼神，看得他满脸通红又尴尬。

“他要杀了你，当着那么多目击者的面。”史蒂夫为自己辩护，“我掩护托尼，直到我们跟山姆碰头，然后——”

“救了我的命和我的秘密，所以谢谢你。”娜塔莎心软了，疲惫地挪到沙发上。“你也一样，托尼。谢谢你。没有你，我们不可能救回巴基。道谢还不够，但我觉得你想要的东西我也给不了。如果有什么要我帮忙，你只要——”

托尼一边朝她摆手，一边给自己满上苏格兰威士忌：“不用谢，不用帮忙，以后也不用为我杀人。我们是一起的，对吧？人人为我，我为人人？”

娜塔莎指出：“莎士比亚最初创造的这句话，并不是大仲马赋予它的那种伟大兄弟誓言。”无论从个人还是作家层面来说，她并不是喜欢大仲马胜过莎士比亚。“不过是的，虽然我更喜欢‘Nid Cadarn Ond Brodyrdde’。这是威尔士语‘唯有友谊力量长存’的意思。没错，布鲁斯。去下城区看看我们能不能帮上忙。我不想让他们觉得就这样被我们抛下独自面对，但也不想让我们碍事，或者让巴基更不舒服，我相信他已经很难受了。我希望我们明天能离开马德里坡，但这取决于警察和总理，而且到现在我都还没看见任何消息，除了警察局长对托尼的钱很满意。还有我的胸。”

“我们都是。”布鲁斯对娜塔莎的方向轻浮一笑，然后继续说，“行吧。我知道你们都能照顾好自己，但如果你们愿意，我建议叫一堆外卖，然后派托尔去拿，你们先自己收拾一下。警察没有搜查令是不准上这儿来的，而且只要我们不试图集体逃跑，我相信斯塔克工业将会采取法律行动的威胁会阻止他们。但不要接任何电话，除了你们的手机——”

托尼突然打断说：“有个小问题。我们的手机都为大局牺牲了，但如果有需要的话，你还是可以打给托尔，或者发电邮给贾维斯。你说别接座机电话是对的。它们要么是媒体打来的，要么就是警察，如果有人真的想跟我们谈，就让酒店管理层派个仆人上来。很好，继续吧，布鲁西熊。”

“不，我说完了。各位，就当这是胜利吧。其他事明天或以后都可以解决，包括对巴基下手的那些混蛋，只要他准备好指认他们。”

说罢，布鲁斯便走了出去，直到他离开时娜塔莎才发现到他把头发上的绿色染料和其他美发产品都洗掉了；他又变回了布鲁斯，不是莱昂纳多。这让她放松下来，她之前一直没意识到有什么事困扰着她。如果说山姆是他们的顾问和良心，布鲁斯就是他们的信念。不是相信什么高等力量，而是他们团队本身。他是他们的主心骨。他们的根基和力量。

“坐下或去洗澡，用餐的事就交给我吧。”托尔听从了布鲁斯的建议，热情地说，“我要安排一顿与我们赢得的战斗和胜利相称的大餐。如果你们觉得现在庆祝还为时过早，那就欢呼吧，我们在这一天取得胜利，正义得到了伸张。”

“哇，所以你真的这么讲话。”托尼观察着托尔，娜塔莎不得不提醒自己，这次冒险实际上是托尼第一次有机会了解托尔和洛基，而不仅仅是那些传说故事、和托尔在他们流放时发来的邮件或短信中偶尔出现的名字。

“你能明白我的意思吗？”托尔反过来问托尼。

托尼点点头。

“那我的话语便达到了目的，语言风格无关紧要。你会习惯的，斯塔克首领，就像你会习惯我一样。”

托尼举起酒杯向托尔致敬，然后拿着杯子示意吧台的方向，看有没有人要他倒酒。娜塔莎没有留下来等其他人回答，而是拖着自己的身体起来，走进套房里的其中一间私人电梯；她现在可不想爬两层楼梯才能回到自己的房间，但是洗澡的想法比瘫在沙发上更有吸引力。男士们留她一个人离开，不过她看到史蒂夫坚定地朝楼梯走去。因为他当然会走楼梯。

每个人都各有想法。也许她会振作起来再回楼下吃饭，但也可能会说服他们其中一个给她送饭上来。就史蒂夫吧，她想，既然他总觉得娜塔莎需要他的保护和帮助。其实还挺有趣，她把自己的衣服连同这想法丢到一边。她的人有些还在外面某个地方，现在她最不需要的就是更多独处时间。她不会急匆匆地洗澡，也不会把自己关在房里独自担心烦恼。又糟蹋了老莎[1]的一句台词：

在我灵魂深处，没有能比记住我的挚友更快乐的事了。

注释：

[1] 此处指莎士比亚。


	14. Chapter 14

娜塔莎放弃装作快睡着，直接从床上爬起来。现在是凌晨两点，就算是马德里坡这个时候也很安静，大多数人都在睡觉，白天做生意的良民现在起床，坏人们开始休息，都在为今后的工作做足准备。她没有偷溜出去，只是小心不吵到其他人。并确保没人会出于好意地跟在后面。

虽然已经很晚了，但她发现托尔和洛基正在阳台深入讨论什么，倒也不觉得惊讶；从阳台上能俯瞰广阔的下城区，此时在宁静夜晚里闪烁着微小灯火，如同精灵之光燃烧后的余烬，不似平日里聚集了国家外来人口的肮脏大杂烩。她下楼后毫不犹豫地改变方向。她本打算留个纸条，以防有人醒来前她赶不回来，但现在不需要。

这时托尔问：“美丽的娜塔莎，你还好吗？”而洛基只是看着她，打量她身上那件没拉链的红色连帽衫和底下的黑色紧身衣。

她点点头：“我很好，托尔。我只是要去亲眼确认其他地方的情况。”

“我带回了一些消息。”洛基扬起眉毛说道，“整个下城区都在议论毒蛇跟交叉骨的恩怨，说她趁交叉骨被监禁时派人杀了他。没有其他人受伤，总理说暗杀实际上帮他们省去了审判和正式处决的费用。走了个不受欢迎的外国佬，一切又恢复现状。我们的秘密也安全了。”

娜塔莎想要发表责怪和谴责，但还是闭上嘴，因为她当时在街上如果没多想，肯定也会亲手解决布洛克·朗姆洛。他不仅抓住了巴基，还知道巴基的秘密。不，最先要干掉的必须是交叉骨。

“不是我。”洛基撇了撇嘴，不在乎对方是怎么想的，并表示后悔错过了这个机会。“他是被人‘格杀勿论’处决的。他们说是一刀致命，不过朗姆洛死的时候手里还有把带血的胁差。克林特和巴基就在这儿。”自布鲁斯离开后，娜塔莎一直拒绝去找那两人的位置，现在洛基直接把上面写有地址的纸条递给她。“布鲁斯和旺达跟他们住在一起，但我把皮特罗带回来过夜，因为他面对永生的负面影响时遇到了点问题。他就在这里，在楼上一张空床睡觉。如果你出去不想被酒店和警察知道有人半夜使用私人电梯，我还租了顶层套房下面几个房间。”

娜塔莎接过那张纸，目光一转，注意到栏杆边上挂着个系了绳索的锚。

“阳台门开着，不过我相信，就算它锁了也不能阻止可怕的黑寡妇。”洛基嘲讽道，试图掩盖自己脸上的赞赏之情。

她套上安全带从侧面划过去，洛基又补充了一句，因为他依然是个混蛋：“哦，如果你认不出地址，这是‘眼罩’的公寓。”

娜塔莎及时抓住了绳子，才没有多掉下一层楼，她用力攥紧绳子重新往上爬，手上现在全是血。过去一周她一直在想关于洛基做的所有好事，在复仇的念头前全都消失了，但随后复仇变成了无法抑制的大笑，也许这正是她在夜晚需要的。哦，她还是会报复他们的毒蝎，但她可能会放手让山姆或其他人帮忙。如果公平起见，她甚至可能要小小报复一下克林特，因为她知道洛基自己不会选择欠“眼罩”的人情，就算是为了巴基。

眼罩是一个秘密，比洛基年轻的成员都不认识他；但是现在，有布鲁斯和旺达支持克林特和巴基，而洛基还跟好奇心爆棚的托尔提起他，似乎就只有史蒂夫和山姆还不知道，这让她觉得不太公平，虽然这不是应该由娜塔莎说出口的秘密。这意味着她还得让眼罩知道她要把他的秘密告诉别人，这意味着她也要欠他人情。再说，如果他和史蒂夫发现大家向他俩隐瞒了对方的存在，肯定会非常生气。

操，那托尼呢？不，告诉托尼或是说服眼罩让他们告诉托尼都很容易。她可以令人信服地证明和托尼·斯塔克合作的好处，特别是今天他确实帮了大忙。问题肯定会出在史蒂夫和眼罩身上。75年来他们俩都不知道在战争中和自己并肩作战的人不仅还活着，而且永生不死，尽管不知为什么，眼罩并不是他们中的一员。

显然，她得坚持让克林特负责向史蒂夫和眼罩坦白。

娜塔莎走进洛基的浴室，擦掉手和手臂的血，小心翼翼地确保她弄掉了所有血迹，但不担心血会沾到他的毛巾或台面，到时候他退房肯定会被发现血迹的清洁人员说闲话。她的手愈合得很快，现在不用再抓绳子擦伤双手，因此当她走出房门，前往酒店其中一部乘客电梯时，已经没有任何疼痛或肌肉疲劳，除了这么晚出去，她不会引起任何注意。她拉上兜帽遮住大部分脸，看起来不像妓女，更像个混混，然后有目的地穿过大堂；酒店前停着两辆出租车以防这么晚还有客人需要服务，而她此时确实需要，一出来便上了第一辆车。

她没有让司机开去眼罩的公寓，而是把她送到位于上城区和下城区交界处的公主酒吧。虎虎的酒吧是在城市两边都受人尊敬的中立场所，就像虎虎被尊为中立的审判员一样，负责处理可能出现的问题，最好是别让马德里坡统治者插手。甚至他们也不需要知道。最凶恶的帮派也尊重公主酒吧的停战协议，很大一部分是因为眼罩愿意担任虎虎的保镖、执法者和刽子手，专门对付那些可能破坏休战期的人。

娜塔莎愿意相信，即使是朗姆洛在公主酒吧碰见史蒂夫也会握手，当然，等他俩一走出酒吧，肯定马上拳脚相向。

她走进酒吧时发现奥唐纳就在吧台后，这个美国男人是酒吧的共同所有人，现在已经70多岁，有一头金发和蓝眼睛，说话带布鲁克林口音，和史蒂夫一开始的口音不相上下。奥唐纳赢得了当地人的认可，有的是随时间推移和对他年龄的文化尊重，有的是因为他似乎从不会忘记任何一位老顾客的名字，当然还有是因为他是眼罩和虎虎都信任的人。

娜塔莎在某种程度上也信任他。当奥唐纳示意她过去吧台时，娜塔莎贴近他饱经风霜的脸跟他打招呼。

“鹰眼这周光临酒吧的时候，我就该知道他的搭档黑寡妇来了。”奥唐纳同样回敬道，给她倒了杯架子顶层的伏特加。

在这里她是俄罗斯人，对有些人来说她是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，但主要是黑寡妇、间谍、盗贼和鹰眼的搭档。鹰眼是克林顿的其中一个化名，和浪人一样是致命的杀手，但肯定是个更友善的家伙，在黑社会里的朋友和敌人一样多。

“如果你接下来几天看到毒蛇，一定要小心。”奥唐纳接着警告她，“正如我爸常说的，她取得成功后，就开始得意忘形。也许她觉得她能挑战黑寡妇。”

娜塔莎拿出一张支票，足够支付她十倍以上的酒钱和更多情报的预付金。“我听说了。”她拿出俄国人的架势一饮而尽，然后回应道，“你听说有谁不满意交叉骨的死吗？”

“巴伦王子可不高兴。”他说的是马德里坡的上任君王，直到他们屈服于世界压力，建立了自己扭曲、腐败的民主形式，好让国家能收到相应份额的资金和合同，而联合国假装这些都会为人民谋福利，而不是用来养着政府和实际统治者。“但我觉得他这么沮丧，是因为他自己雇了交叉骨做事，又不想和冬兵打交道。”

“那 _冬日士兵_ 呢？”她接着问道，模仿动画片《波波鹿与飞天鼠》中的俄国口音，因为美国人仍然相信俄国人是这么讲话的。“今天下午听到一些风声。刺杀托尼·斯塔克？”

“现在下注的认为今天下午那家伙是假的。毕竟他失败了。很多人都觉得冬兵和交叉骨闹掰了，但交叉骨怕失去生意，就找别人冒充他的搭档。虽然毒蛇抢了功劳，但这儿的人都认为冬兵才是浪人真正的老板。大多数人只是庆幸他们的战争都被扼杀在摇篮里，没造成太大的附带损害。

“刺杀斯塔克的行动呢？还在进行中？”

“抱歉了，公爵夫人。”奥唐纳很遗憾地说，虽然他完全保持中立，不关心谁杀了谁或其中的原因，但他确实有自己的偏好。黑寡妇就是其中之一。

“道上都在传这次暗杀的赞助人消失了。当然，如果有人能找到这赞助者，那一定是你和那只鹰，不过暗杀斯塔克这样的人却搞砸了？之后再追杀他就要用上军队或炸弹，这可激烈多了，没几个谨慎的伙计愿意接手，尤其是还要担心最后可能拿不到报酬。

“奥唐纳，谢谢你的酒。给孩子买点好玩的，我付钱。”娜塔莎告诉他，又拿出两张数目和第一张差不多的支票递给他。

奥唐纳不动声色地拿走支票，他的手指因为上了年纪患有关节炎。当她把剩下的酒喝完后站起身，奥唐纳向她点点头，然后拿走酒杯，开始擦拭吧台，简直是世界各地乃至各时代的调酒师传统。娜塔莎没有必要再呆下去，她只是勉强认出几道瞥向她的目光，便走出了酒吧。


	15. Chapter 15

公主酒吧的休战协议实际上扩展到几个街区，包括那些愿意接离港乘客的出租车，因为那些愿意送人去城里任何地方的出租车，本身就是种宝贵的资源。不过娜塔莎不打算坐出租车。她会走路去目的地，但不会走直达路线。或必须要穿过阴影地带的路。在马德里，名声就是一切，而在这里的下城区，她的黑寡妇身份和托尼一样出名。不过，这通常代表人们不会和她正面交锋，但偶尔也有白痴希望通过跟黑寡妇交手赢得威望。更不用说，总有人愿意花钱得到她的行踪和其他信息。她就算不担心把人引到眼罩家门口，肯定也会失去所有关注。

她也活得够久（即使是她的第一世），所以明白只是休战也总有人不当回事。所以她努力不把任何事或任何人视作理所当然。

她的连帽衫反着穿是件普通的褪色黑衣，帽子掀过去，身上唯一一点颜色就是她苍白的脸，虽然也被挡住了。下城区的大部分灯光来自建筑内部，因为所有街道照明不是被枪打坏，就是被人偷走取灯泡里的可利用材料。还好单靠月亮就能照亮她要走的路，因为那些点着蜡烛的寺庙很快会变成普通棚屋和披屋，这里的居民实在太穷，就算是为了寺庙他们也不能在上床睡觉后浪费蜡烛。然后，就算是那些建筑也会被仓库取代，而且即使在白天，仓库也不过只是一堆被遗弃的废墟。尽管如此，去眼罩家的路上还是挺平淡无奇的。

她离目的地大概还有三栋楼远，他家从外面看和周围的破房子没啥不同。从决定去见奥唐纳的那一刻起，她就一直等着眼罩出现。老酒保可能很喜欢她，但他只会忠于虎虎。奥唐纳肯定把黑寡妇在下城区的事告诉了他老板的得力助手。

“娜塔莉亚。”眼罩咬着雪茄向她打招呼，然后从阴影处走出来，她就是闻到雪茄的味道才发现他的。

至少他不会因为吸烟患癌症或其他疾病。多年来，她自己也用香烟当过人设的道具，但从来没有真正享受过也不想享受这种味道。她讨厌衣服和头发上残留烟味。

“罗根。”她也一样，用的是他初次见面时的名字。

根据小娜塔莎找到的资料，19世纪末眼罩出生在加拿大某处荒野，取名詹姆斯·豪利特。布尔什维克革命期间，他们几个人在俄国第一次遇见他时，他一直用罗根这个名字。他们曾共同致力于声讨拉斯普京，那个疯子报复成功并且杀了她和罗根，他们共同的秘密也因此泄露。罗根像他们一样永生不死，但不知为何跟他们的连接又一样，这一发现虽然令人震惊，但没有引起多少恐慌和困惑，还有最后矛盾要不要告诉其他人（他们选择不参与一战和后来的1905年俄国杜马革命）。她和罗根最终分道扬镳，并且达成了协议，如果将来他们再碰面绝不会妨碍彼此。

在接下来几年，他们还会在一些冲突和政治动乱中偶遇。友谊发展壮大；尤其是克林特和巴基，加入罗根一起搜寻阿梅莉亚·埃尔哈特的那几年，然后和洛基在西班牙内战，当然还有史蒂夫，二战初期和罗根一起驻扎战地。甚至在失去叶莲娜后，她也开始寻找罗根，希望能重寻内心的平衡，希望他能帮她获得平静，正如他在直接目睹可怕的长崎事件后最终找到了安宁。在罗根招待她的六个月里，他教会了她沉静无我、自省和太极的美德。

娜塔莎从来没有问过罗根，为什么他要为马德里坡的混乱和暴力离开他在日本找到的平静。过去20年里存在各种各样的谣言，有的声称眼罩是虎虎的父亲，也有说他是毒蛇的父亲，虽然最有可能的是试图解释一个外国人是如何从那么多不同的当地人身上学会了 _孝顺_ ，却不真的相信女性血统。据娜塔莎所知，罗根从未有过孩子，只结过一次婚——而且是在他的第一世——他依然死死抓住失去银狐的痛苦，就像史蒂夫死死抓住佩吉的记忆。在娜塔莎看来，像虎虎这样的人接纳他，是因为罗根深信武士道的原则。他在武术方面也有些令人敬畏的技能，这也不坏，尤其是在马德里坡这样的地方。

罗根责备道：“我觉得现在来接人有点晚，也太早了。”

“不是来接人的。”她向他保证，尽管娜塔莎知道他们很快就需要离开——而且没错，对巴基来说，和罗根一起能给他带来一种治愈的平静，现在走还太早。

幸运的是，还有其他方法可以找到平静，比如向那些最初偷走它的人复仇。如果她如愿以偿，她会把这机会给巴基。

“我被告知一切都在预料中，但如果没亲眼见到我就不能安心休息。”她解释道，“有人告诉你他经历了什么吗？”

罗根点点头：“也亲眼见了。他的手臂是真他妈糟。”

她知道自己脸色苍白，即使在黑暗中他也能看到，而她内心一部分气自己流露太多情绪，就算是在他面前。她并没有忘记那个一直折磨巴基的金属怪物，只是设法把这事抛诸脑后，把注意力更多放在巴基不得不忍受的其他事上。一想到巴基现在必须经历纯粹的肉体痛苦，她就非常不安。她今晚在这里找不到 _静寂_ ，但是也许她不需要安宁和平静。也许感到愤怒和表现出害怕是正常的。哭喊，尖叫，还有——

“哦，操，小娜。过来。”

罗根紧紧抱住她，让她在怀里哭了几分钟。泪水、痛苦和绝望都得到了解脱，这是种释放和宣泄，通常她只允许自己在克林特和布鲁斯面前流泪，后者最终在她需要为克林特哭泣时顶替了巴基的位置。

当她开始重新控制好情绪时，他问道：“好些了？”但没有放手让她离开。

她点点头，让自己接受他的亲密和安慰，过了一会儿才抬起头，有意擦掉他法兰绒衬衫上的眼泪和鼻涕。不过，他只是笑了笑，用力捏了她一下，让她的肋骨嘎吱作响，然后才放开她。

“如果你们需要帮忙收拾那些抓了巴基的混蛋，告诉我一声。”他说，“对有些人来说，唯一的正义就是死亡，我知道上个世纪你对这问题有点神经质。如果你担心浪人今晚的工作，真的不用。克林特不是为了复仇，尽管我们都知道他完全有理由这么做。我们谈过了，他一直关心的是别让那些混蛋再有机会对我们下手，尤其是你们的新成员旺达。你知道他们失去了冬兵，肯定会想要替代品，而且根据巴基过去几天的记忆，他们知道旺达的存在，即使他觉得自己说不出她的任何具体情况。这是惩罚和预防措施，不是复仇。”

“希望能有一点点复仇。”她承认，因为如果是她就会这么做，然后她给了罗根一拳。“去你妈的，我才没神经质。我只是注意到了科技和调查技术的进步。我们的行动总会成为过去，但现在有了手机、该死的互联网和DNA鉴证，他们越来越擅长追踪了。”

“我认错。不过，提议依然有效。你需要任何帮助，我都可以帮忙。”

她点了点头。罗根为他们做的够多了，但她知道他们的问题可能会变成他的，所以她至少会让他了解情况。“现在我只是想看看他们。”

轮到他点头了。他什么也没说，只是继续向前走，雪茄的光如同黑暗中漂浮的灯塔。罗根还没推开家门，她就听到了惨叫声，野兽般纯粹的痛苦让她努力恢复的平静化为乌有。这也解释了为什么克林特躲在罗根这儿，而不是把巴基带到昆仑酒店，或者回他刺杀托尼前藏身的地方。就算是在外面应该只有很少住户和路人（考虑到眼罩才不会让黑帮在他的地盘立足），惨叫声总会被注意到，但没人会打电话报警。

她正准备冲进去时，罗根抓住她的胳膊解释道：“他手臂的再生速度比班纳说的要慢得多。义肢实际上已经融入手臂的肌肉和骨头，内部装置不停切断开始愈合的部位。最后我们不得不把它从肩膀上完全切掉。我真不知道巴克是怎么活下来的，更别说成为该死的冬日士兵了，他脖子上的项圈还不停给他注入鸦片和其他玩意儿的混合剂，导致了他的失忆。他们能控制那个项圈的开关，而班纳认为偶尔释放的痛苦让他容易受人摆布。”

娜塔莎快要吐了，她希望自己能亲手杀死交叉骨（在此之前她还要用几天甚至几周的时间，向他展示所有能让他痛不欲生的方法）。她想要佐拉和怀特霍尔复活，让他们也受如此折磨，她还会搜索网上每份档案和每个角落，找到他们的朋友、家人和同事及其后代的踪迹，直到她找到所有可能和绑架巴基有关的人。即使是那些可能从中受益的人，她也会带给他们毁灭和复仇，不管他们是否知道他背后的秘密。至于那些囚禁他的人（无论过去还是现在），娜塔莎会让他们明白，为什么她是古希腊人眼里的复仇女神涅墨西斯、古希伯来人故事中的复仇天使拉贵尔。

不过那是未来才要考虑的事，现在她再次握住罗根的手，让他明白自己的感谢，感谢他客观冷静地转达这一切（她或许也因此能冷静下来）。感谢他让布鲁斯或克林特不必亲自说出口，为此娜塔莎觉得自己的感激完全不够。

娜塔莎擦干眼泪，面无表情地跟着罗根走进去。她只花了点时间欣赏房子里的装潢，室内改造得很彻底，根本不像外部那般老旧而疏于维护。他家让她想到那种人人都渴望拥有的曼哈顿高价公寓。不出所料，它的极简主义设计是日式美学“間”的完美典范，空白区域跟家具、装饰品的设计和放置一样重要。所有装潢用的是中性颜色，室内摆满了植物，利用暗淡的灯光、榻榻米、以及几扇屏风和竹帘的摆放，创造出不同的生活空间，娜塔莎不得不有意提醒自己，这里最初只是个很大的长方形仓库。房间只有单层，天花板很高，唯一的固定结构是墙和中间的一串承重柱，后面是独立盥洗室，还有他的厨房——屋里唯一一处娜塔莎能认出来的经典西式设计。

其中那扇六块镶板屏风的图案，灵感来自于长谷川等伯的名画《松林图》，但没有用原画中的淡黄色和黑色色块，而是用了淡蓝色和绿色描绘树林的薄雾和阴影。旺达跪坐在日式坐垫上，似乎正努力无视美丽屏风后的动静。巴基的尖叫在减弱，但娜塔莎担心，这更多是因为嘶喊对他喉咙的喉咙，而不是因为疼痛有减轻。她料想于他的喉咙比手臂愈合得快，手术很快就会重新开始。

娜塔莎脱下靴子时，旺达流畅地站起身迎接她。她看上去很憔悴，毫无疑问她在娜塔莎脸上也看到同样的表情，但她找到了笑容，把娜塔莎引到低矮的茶台边，茶台上放了一套小小的茶具。“让布鲁斯出来送你回去吧。”她说，“巴基恢复了不少记忆，对自己的反应很难为情，克林特在收拾残局。他的手臂终于复原，但使用还是有困难。”

娜塔莎只能点头，她的情绪还是不太稳定，所以不想试着开口。她喝了一口旺达给她倒的茶，并不惊讶这是高档抹茶，她更喜欢俄罗斯商队红茶，但她品尝过世界各地的美食，很早就学会珍惜任何形式的食物或饮品，因为很多时候粮食都很稀缺。她也有足够时间学习怎么隐藏自己对食物的不满，才不会侮辱到款待她的主人。

罗根在旺达对面坐下，接过对方给他泡的茶，有些生硬地道了谢，并接着问娜塔莎：“那么托尼·斯塔克也是其中一员，还是只是你们的牺牲品？”

“我们知道巴基还活着之后，他就自告奋勇了。”

“所以他知道了？”

她点点头。“在他之前他父亲也是。他是无价的资源，你也可以去找他帮忙，如果你同意让我告诉他你的情况。”

“寡妇，我在这里有责任。”

娜塔莎又点了点头，向他保证：“我不是来招募成员的。不过我们一直欢迎你的加入。”

他也点头回应，但随后他的表情变得更像是沉思，而不是冷漠。“你们走之前，我认识一个在纽约威彻斯特的伙计，如果巴克需要找人谈谈。他是专业人士，还有点混蛋，但他帮助我接受了一些事，即使他以为我们在谈论别的事。他的专长是治疗士兵和人质，而且就算接下来几周巴克说他没事，你也得明白他有事。像我们这样的人，脑子也会跟其他人一样被搞得一团糟，而那些抓住巴克的混蛋给他上了门大师级洗脑课。查克会帮他应对的。”

娜塔莎知道自己的笑容凝固了。她对医生的不信任由来已久，过去他们没法一直保守秘密，错误的人发现后，以医学和科学的名义对他们做实验。即使是最正直的人，知晓了这样难以想象的利益也会变得残忍暴力。虽然她知道精神病学职业并不会导致那种虐待，但相关机构依然发生很多恐怖行径。罗根既然也经历过，同样清楚这点，却还要相信某个医生，看来这位来自威彻斯特的查克一定是个值得调查的人。山姆很擅长解决一些严重问题，活太久所带来的存在危机，但他估计会最先说自己帮不了巴基；那群混蛋为了控制巴基，对他进行肉体和精神上的折磨，强迫他杀了那么多人，这完全是另一种程度的创伤，山姆实在无法胜任。

（TBC）


End file.
